A Sweet Beginning
by RipplelinaVonSchweetz
Summary: Ripplelina, the current ruler of Sugar Rush, recently got married and is even better at racing than before. But her behaviour suddenly changes so strangely that the racers and her husband can't figure out what's wrong. But when the doctor takes tests and tells Ripplelina the reason behind her strange behaviour, she is overwhelmed. But she can't let anyone in Sugar Rush know yet...
1. Chapter One - A Sweet Reflection

**Chapter One - A Sweet Reflection**

Ripplelina Von Schweetz smiled as her husband welcomed another day of racing in Sugar Rush. She always found herself more successful in her racing since she married Daimian just over a year ago. Due to Ripplelina's royal heritage, it was custom for her to have a traditional Jewish ceremony. But none of the Sugar Rush citizens minded, as they were part of the wedding. The twelve racer girls were bridesmaids, and the three racer boys were ushers. They found it fascinating, hearing Ripplelina speak in another language that was embedded in her code, though the racers found it more fun when they got to dance with each other and eat as much as they wanted. It was the second most enjoyable day of the racers lives, (first day when they raced for the first time).

There were times the Sugar Rush racers wanted to explore the world outside their game, but Ripplelina forbade it. The racers knew that if something happened to them outside their game, they wouldn't regenerate. Which is the one reason why their ruler would tell the Sugar Rush racers that they were only allowed to leave if something happened to Sugar Rush and they needed to head to Game Central Station for safety. She treated the racers as if they were her own, and didn't want anything to happen to them. In return, they all looked up to her with love and respect, and yet something kept bothering the racers. Who WAS Ripplelina exactly? Despite the fact she told them to never leave Sugar Rush, it felt like she was hiding something from them, something they couldn't explain. She'd sometimes have a dazed look in her eyes, as if she was having a momentary flashback of something that had happened to her before, but then she'd quickly shake her head to get herself back to the reality of Sugar Rush.

To make it fair, now that Ripplelina and Daimian were both married, they would take it in turns to welcome the racers, introduce the race and take it in turns to enter the Random Roster Race. "Welcome to another day of racing in Sugar Rush!" King Daimian called out of the microphone from on top of the stand. The racers from below smiled and waved to their adoring fans. Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Jubileena, Sticky, Swizzle, Adorabeezle and Snowanna were the eight successful racers from the previous day's Random Roster Race. Ripplelina eyed her husband. "Looks like it's my turn to race today motek". Daimian smiled at his wife before kissing her cheek. "Good luck my sweet." He then turned to the racers. "Ripplelina Von Schweetz will be racing with you all today..." The racers looked at their ruler, giving her challenging looks. Ripplelina was a tough competitor. She was an adult compared to them, and she was highly skilled when it came to speed and power ups. Though she was usually kind enough let them bypass her so they would have the opportunity to win. "Now, be sure you all have one gold coin to compete in this race! The first nine to enter will be on tomorrow's scoreboard!" The racers nodded happily and turned to line up to throw their gold coin into the pot to compete. Ripplelina smiled and threw hers in first. "Queen Ripplelina!" the announcer called out. 'Sweet!' Ripplelina thought as she watched the other racers throw their gold coins in.

 **"Taffyta Muttonfudge!"**

 **"Jubileena Bing Bing!"**

 **"Rancis Fluggerbutter!"**

 **"Minty Zaki!"**

 **"Adorabeezle Winterpop!"**

 **"Candlehead!"**

 **"Gloyd Orangeboar!"**

 **"Crumbelina Di Caramello!"**

 **"Sticky Wipplesnit!"**

 **"Citrusella Flugpucker!"**

 **"Swizzle Malarkey!"**

 **"Snowanna Rainbeau!"**

 **"Nougestia Brumblestain!"**

 **"Torvald Batterbutter!"**

Once all the names of the racers had been announced, all the racers got into their karts and began preparing for the race. Ripplelina, on the other hand, simply smiled and did a back flip from the stand, landing perfectly on the cinnamon dust ground. King Daimian shook his head. "Show-off." he muttered lovingly, and watched her as she walked casually over to her kart, carrying her helmet under one arm while wearing her pure white racing suit with blue and ripple coloured stripes down the sides. The racers stared on, still amazed and in awe at how their ruler can perform such skills without hurting herself. She smiled as she pulled on her fingerless white gloves with a strong grip, and placed her helmet on, carefully tucking her long black hair inside. "How do you do that Your Majesty?" Ripplelina turned. It was Candlehead. She flipped her visor up. "Pardon?" Candlehead continued. "I mean, the jumps. Why don't you go down the slide?" she asked curiously. Ripplelina smiled at the birthday cake themed racer. "It helps keep my strength up and my endurance high. Plus, I'm not very keen on the slide. A bit too shaky for my kind of entrance." Candlehead nodded. "Oh ok" and she turned around and skipped off back to her kart. Ripplelina smiled and shook her head as she flipped her visor back down. She looked up, seeing the light turn red, amber then green, she slammed on the accelerator of her kart and sped off faster than the others.

Before long, she reached the Gumball Gorge. She grinned as she drove left and right, avoiding the giant gum balls with ease. She then looked in her rear view mirror. Taffyta and Rancis weren't far off, with Crumbelina and Minty close by. Minty suddenly got hit with a gumball and her kart was smashed to pieces while Crumbelina narrowly avoided it. Ripplelina pulled a face. She hated it whenever one of the racers got hurt, but she had to focus on the race. She watched as Rancis got a power up, and let loose toffee spikes all over the track of the Gumball Gorge. Snowanna shrieked as she skidded among them, unable to avoid an oncoming gumball. She herself got her kart smashed. Ripplelina smiled "Good aim Rancis!" she called out. Rancis smiled and nodded in response. Finally, Ripplelina and several of the other racers sped out of Gumball Gorge and landed on the Taffy Track, heading for the Cakeway.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter One of my first Sugar Rush story! I hope you enjoyed it! It took a lot of effort as every time I kept reviewing it, I would have better ideas to add, like curiosity into Ripplelina's past before she met and married Daimian. But don't worry, they'll be hints about that later on throughout the story! Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter Two - A Bitter Turn Of Events

**Chapter Two - A Bitter Turn Of Events**

Ripplelina and several of the other racers finally reached the Cakeway track lined with cherry bombs, the one Sugar Rush attack Ripplelina disliked the most. Just then, Taffyta and Rancis drove up behind her, but she spotted them easily. "You guys are doing great!" she called out. Suddenly, Taffyta drove in front of her, bumping the side of her kart as she did. She laughed as Ripplelina nearly skidded. Ripplelina growled in frustration. She HATED it whenever Taffyta did that! "Hey! That's not fair Muttonfudge!" she snapped. "Too bad! I'm already past you Von Schweetz!" Taffyta laughed out. Ripplelina just rolled her eyes. Taffyta was in her Racing Mode, but in a rude one at that! Her, Taffyta and Rancis then reached the tunnel on top of the Cakeway track, with Candlehead not far behind. "Never underestimate me Taffyta!" She shouted out and drove to the side of the wall tunnel, driving around the inside before driving back down again and landing up in front of Taffyta, who was so shocked that she skidded and accidentally hit Rancis, who accidentally hit Candlehead. They all suddenly came to the opening and were flying through the air, over the red velvet cupcakes. Ripplelina herself landed perfectly on the other side, whilst the other three racers weren't so lucky, and ended up in the red velvet cupcakes. They popped up, with Taffyta crying, and Rancis staring in shock. "My Candle!" cried out Candlehead. Ripplelina smirked triumphantly. "I told you not to underestimate me Taffyta!" she called out, and carried on driving until she reached Frosty Rally. Ripplelina cried out excitedly as she drove down the Rainbow bridge. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

 _'No matter how many times she drives down that part of Frosty Rally, she just loves it, every single time.'_ the King thought to himself as he watched his wife on the Jumbotron. He gazed at her dreamily. _'That's one of the reasons I fell for her, her excitement and anticipation to race is irresistibly attractive'_

Meanwhile, Ripplelina drove out of Frosty Rally and came to the exit, where she saw the finish line just up ahead. She smiled as she came close to coming first.

So close...

SO CLOSE...

But then suddenly, a sharp intense pain attacked her stomach, causing her to skid. She tried to keep on steering, but the pain got worse. "Oh no...not again! Why now? Why NOW?!" she whimpered. She looked in her rear view mirror and saw several racers not far behind. If she carried on driving, one of the children could end up getting hurt with her skidding. She quickly slammed down the brake, stopping her kart a few inches from the finish line. She shut off the engine and pulled off her helmet as the other racers crossed the finish line. She laid her head on the steering wheel, groaning in pain.

The other racers noticed Ripplelina hadn't finished the race and got out of their karts, full of concern and worry. They ran over to her. "Ripplelina? Ripplelina, what's wrong?" Candlehead asked worriedly. "N-nothing...I need...to finish...the race..." she groaned, but when she tried to move, the pain got worse. To her, this was worse than the cramps you get when you don't drink enough lemonade before a race. King Daimian saw everything and ran down from the stand, over to his wife. The racers moved out of the way as the King walked over. He bent over and gently tried to encourage his wife to sit up. "Ripplelina? My love, what's wrong?" he asked in a soothing tone "I...I can't..." she cried out. Once Daimian saw the tears running down her cheeks from the pain, he unbuckled the belt to the royal kart and carefully picked her up, carrying her away from the track, while she clung to him, her face contorted with pain. "I-It hurts!" she wept. "Sssshhh – sssshhh. It's alright my sweet. I'll take you home and you can rest ok?" Ripplelina didn't respond. She just clung to him tightly, indicating she wanted to go. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Daimian turned to Sour Bill. "Sour Bill, please sort out the racers who are going to be on the scoreboard tomorrow and notify the Sugar Rush Physician IMMEDIATELY!" Ripplelina buried her face in her husband's shoulder. "I'm taking my wife home" Daimian finished before heading for his kart. "Mmm...yes sir" Sour Bill grumbled.

Daimian sat in his kart before carefully setting his wife down on his lap with one arm around her and the other on the wheel before driving off at full speed. The racers at the track turned to one another, looking worried. "Wow! Ripplelina has NEVER backed down from a race before! Not ever!" Candlehead exclaimed. "What do you think happened?" Rancis asked. "I don't know, but it looks like she had been hurt pretty bad." Taffyta responded, licking her lollipop. "Maybe you shouldn't have rammed her Taffyta!" Jubileena snapped. "What?! I BUMPED her kart! A bump can't cause that much pain!" Taffyta protested. "Hey! What's going on here?" Minty and Snowanna appeared after regenerating back to their karts. Candlehead told them everything. "For Sugar Rushes' sake Minty! It wasn't my fault!" Taffyta retaliated after Candlehead finished with Minty giving a glare at the pink lollipop racer. "Why else would Queen Ripplelina be in so much pain that King Daimian had to carry her because she couldn't move? Not to mention she was crying!" Jubileena snapped "I don't know! But I know it wasn't my fault!" Taffyta snapped back.

King Daimian looked down at his wife as he continued driving and stopped outside the castle. He gently picked her up and carried her inside, running up the stairs as she writhed in pain. One of the servants opened the doors to his and his wife's room and he gently laid her down on the bed. He stroked her hair soothingly "Don't worry my Queen, the physician will be here soon. I'll get you some cold lemonade ok?" Ripplelina nodded as she closed her eyes, trying her best to relieve herself from the pain. Daimian quickly kissed her cheek as he got up and left the room. After he left, Ripplelina held her stomach. The pain was really bad, and she had no idea what could be causing it.

Her husband returned a few minutes later with a crystal glass of lemonade. He gently lifted her head to help her drink it. After a few sips, she started to feel better. Just then, the Sugar Rush physician, Dr Gourmet, arrived. "Your Majesties." he said, bowing respectfully. "Please can you help doctor? My wife has been in horrible pain. She wasn't even able to cross the finish line during the Random Roster Race today!" Daimian exclaimed. Dr Gourmet turned to Ripplelina. "Was it that bad Your Majesty?" Ripplelina nodded. "I had to stop racing right there and then. I could've caused a crash. I was hurting everywhere." Dr Gourmet looked concerned. "Is this the first time this has happened?" Ripplelina shook her head. "The pains started a week ago. I'm worried one of the children could end up getting hurt because the pains get too much" The doctor simply smiled. "Well, let's run some tests and get to the bottom of what caused your pain and why." he said. He sat down at a nearby table with two chairs, and began pulling medical equipment out of his chocolatecase. Ripplelina then saw him pull out a syringe with a long needle. Ripplelina gripped her husband's hand. "Daimian Von Schweetz..." she muttered nervously. Daimian smiled and stroked her hair. "It's alright my love. The doctor will do the best he can". Dr Gourmet walked over. "I have to take a sample of your code blood Your Majesty, to see whether there's any changes." Ripplelina stared at the needle, her eyes wide. She buried her head in her husbands shoulder while he soothingly stroked her hair as the doctor took a sample of her code. "I HATE needles." she hissed seethingly. Dr Gourmet looked on nervously as he gently dabbed her sore arm with some antiseptic. Daimian chuckled. "That's my girl".

Dr Gourmet then took Ripplelina's temperature and checked her heartbeat (which were both normal). "Well, it seems you may have gone through a quick phase Your Majesty. It's a normal occurrence, but just to be sure, I'm going to run some tests on your code sample and I'll be back at the end of the week with the results. If any other symptoms occur, be sure to make a record and notify me immediately" he said as he began to pack up his things. "Thank you doctor" the King said. The doctor looked up. "May I have a private word King Daimian?" He asked respectfully. The King nodded and got up from the bed and walked over to him. Dr Gourmet turned to the King, speaking in a low voice so Ripplelina wouldn't hear "Just to be aware, any symptoms she may have will act up during the next few days. So she might seem fine for now, but tomorrow she could act differently" Daimian looked over at his wife worriedly. "Are you sure? What kind of symptoms?" he asked. "It's hard to say Your Majesty, but there could be mood swings, fainting spells, sickness, the kind of symptoms relating to her stomach pain." "Ok, thank you doctor." the King said and walked back over to his wife. "Be sure she gets plenty of rest and drinks a glass of cold lemonade twice a day" Dr Gourmet pointed out. Ripplelina looked up "Would I be able to race tomorrow?" she asked, sitting up. Dr Gourmet turned and looked at her thoughtfully "If you are feeling better by tomorrow's Random Roster Race, then I don't see any problem with you entering Your Majesty. Though I suggest you rest for a few hours before then." Ripplelina nodded "Thank you." The doctor gave a respectful bow to her and Daimian and swiftly left.

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two of A Sweet Beginning! I thought it would be more fun if some of the more known racers from the movie like Jubileena and Minty had some speaking roles in this story. But don't worry! The other racers have more speaking roles throughout the story! Chapter Three will have some mature intamacy between Daimian and Ripplelina, so be aware of that! Be sure to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter Three - Heavenly Bliss

**A/N - I made this chapter as tasteful as possible. I thought as a married couple, both Daimian and Ripplelina could have a seductive side to them when it came to them being alone in bed together. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three - Heavenly Bliss**

Ripplelina smiled as she woke up the next day. She felt much better, and was excited to feel well enough to compete in the Random Roster Race later that day. She turned to her husband, who was still asleep. She grinned and nudged him. He moaned in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Ripplelina rolled her eyes. "Oh Daimian. I'm feeling so lonely..." she whispered in his ear seductively. Daimian began to stir and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his beautiful wife so close to him, and it made his morning so wonderful. "Ripplelina..." he muttered, rubbing his eyes. He then sat up, smiling at his wife "How do you feel?" Ripplelina smiled back "So much better! That lemonade must've did the trick!" Daimian smiled and leaned forward, giving his wife a tender kiss before getting out of bed. He was about to walk off when he felt something tugging on his PJ's. He turned to find Ripplelina had a hold of him "And where do you think YOU'RE going my love?" Daimian looked at her, confused "But the Random Roster Race..." Ripplelina rolled her eyes. "If you remember from yesterday, I didn't win, so we don't have to go out until later" She pulled him back onto the bed. "Meaning we could spend some time alone..." she said seductively while gazing at him, her hazel eyes sparkling with eagerness. Daimian grinned, shaking his head as he watched his wife lean up on one arm, her black hair trailing over her shoulders. His eyes widened as she teasingly pulled her nightdress up, revealing her slim thighs. Daimian growled at the sight. When was the last time they did something this fun together, alone? He began to unbutton his PJ top. "You know Daimian, it has been a while since we did this..." Ripplelina said as she watched him undress. Daimian grinned "And I've just realized how much I've been missing" He then flung his top to one side, the sight of his exposed muscular chest making Ripplelina blush. Daimian shuddered as he took hold of his wife, pulling her close to him, his chocolate brown eyes making her heart melt. "I've really missed doing this my sweet" he whispered, tucking her black hair behind her ear. "So have I" she whispered back. He then pinned her to the bed and they began passionately making out...

About an hour later, both Ripplelina and Damian were both cuddling each other naked under the covers, thrilled and satisfied with their successful lovemaking. Ripplelina's heart was still beating fast, but she didn't mind, and held onto her handsome husband even tighter. Daimian smiled and looked down at his beloved wife, who was resting on his chest. He still couldn't believe how amazing she was _. 'If I actually lost more often in the Random Roster Race, me and my wife could spend more time together like this'_ he thought. He smiled and kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you" he whispered. Ripplelina's heart pounded at hearing those words. "I love you too" she whispered. Daimian then gently tilted her head up and they kissed. After a few minutes, they parted, out of breath. The taste of chocolate and raspberry lips was enough to tempt them to go through a second round. But Daimian had one concern. "Ripplelina? Can I ask you something?" Ripplelina snuggled into his neck "Sure" she said, as Daimian pulled her close. "I hope it's nothing personal my love, but has your stomach got bigger?" Ripplelina lifted herself up, confused. "Huh?" Daimian cleared his throat awkwardly, blushing. "Earlier, when we were...you know..." Ripplelina nodded, blushing too "...in some certain positions, I noticed your stomach seemed bigger than before. You don't suppose it's a side effect from yesterday do you?" Ripplelina sat up properly and looked down at her stomach, while still holding the covers up to cover her chest. It did look a little swollen, but surely it was nothing? "It didn't seem to put you off though Daimian" she said, suddenly frowning. Daimian noticed his wife getting annoyed "Of course not my sweet! You were amazing! I was just concerned!" he quickly babbled.

Ripplelina sighed and rolled her eyes as she swung her legs out of the side of the bed. Daimian grinned and took hold of her, pulling her against him, almost making her squeal with surprise. "I thought we could go through a second round my Queen" he whispered seductively in her ear, trying to get her to drop the covers she was holding up. But she turned her head and gave him a weak smile. "Maybe later Romeo. I just want to eat now." Daimian pulled a face. "Are you sure? You seem so prepared." He eyed her chest. Ripplelina followed his gaze. Now it was her turn to pull a face. "Words won't sway me this time Daimian." The King pouted. "I can make you feel just as good as the first time" he begged, and began running his hands up and down her waist and hips while kissing her shoulders. He knew exactly how to tempt her, and tickling her senses with arousal was it. She would always give in this way. But to his surprise, she simply brushed his hands away, seemingly uninterested. Daimian was confused. Why was she acting like this all of a sudden? Just minutes ago they were cuddling and kissing happily, tempted for a second round, now she had suddenly rejected the one gesture that always made her melt into his arms. "Ripplelina, are you ok?" Ripplelina looked at her husband. "What do you mean?" Daimian just looked on "It's just, you have never acted like this before." Usually, Ripplelina would've melted into his arms by now with that gesture and he would be making her feel good, but instead, there was nothing. Ripplelina sighed as she began brushing her tangled hair "So?" Daimian's eyes widened in shock. Now this was definitely a different side to his wife. "You seem so...different. Is anything wrong?" There was silence for a few seconds. "Quit asking me questions Daimian!" Ripplelina snapped, so fiercely it almost scared him. He was taken aback by her outburst "Ripplelina!" he cried out, confused. But she gave him such a fierce glare that he quickly stopped himself from saying anything else. He watched her as she pulled on her underwear and dressing gown. _'Maybe it's just a passing phrase?'_ he thought. _'The doctor did say it was normal for girls to get it every now and then.'_ After Ripplelina left the room, he himself pulled on his underwear and his dressing gown and ran downstairs to the kitchen, where his wife was pouring herself some Cherryade. He went and wrapped his arms around her, and was surprised when she shoved his hands off. "Hands off" Ripplelina growled as she left the kitchen with her glass of Cherryade. Daimian was just as confused as ever. Why was his wife acting so distant? Sure she acted fiery around him when they were kids, but ever since she fell in love with him, her attitude changed to being as sweet as pie. But why was she suddenly acting so fiery and distant? Regardless, he followed her.

 **At the Track**

The citizens of Sugar Rush cheered as the racers crossed the finish line. Crumbelina, Taffyta and Gloyd had already been selected by the gamers to race that morning. Minty was currently the selected character, and she came fourth, much to the gamer's disappointment. But now Mr Litwak and all the gamers had taken a break for lunch, so it was very quiet in the arcade. The racers sighed with relief. They needed a break too. Rancis turned to Taffyta "Isn't it strange?" Taffyta pulled her lollipop out of her mouth, an eyebrow raised as she leaned against The Pink Lightning. "What's strange?" Rancis smoothed out his jacket "Ripplelina and Daimian haven't shown up at all this morning." This brought attention to the other racers. Taffyta rolled her eyes. "If you recall Fluggerbutter, Daimian had to take her home yesterday. I'm sure they're both fine." "But...Ripplelina usually does morning announcements...and Sour Bill had to do them" Candlehead piped in. All the racers sighed at the mention of it. "Tell me about it! His voice was KILLING me!" Jubileena moaned. "I swear I'm gonna dunk him in the taffy pool if I ever have to hear him drone on like that again!" Taffyta muttered. She then breathed out. "Anyway, Ripplelina didn't finish the race yesterday, and the first nine racers already won." She stuck her lollipop back in her mouth. Candlehead sighed while fiddling with her candle. "I suppose you're right Taffyta, but it still bothers me that she hasn't shown up yet."

 **Back At The Palace**

"DAIMIAN! I TOLD YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The palace servants cringed as they heard a painful SMACK and looked up as their King walked in from the garden, a red hand mark across his face, Cherryade dripping from his hair. He looked as miserable as ever. He was so concerned about his wife that he followed her outside to tried to ask her what was wrong. Why she practically had the time of her life just over an hour ago, and now she acted like she didn't want anything to do with him. He got a shock response when Ripplelina snapped at him to leave her alone and threw her glass of Cherryade in his face. When he tried to ask her again, she yelled at him and slapped him.

One of the servants dusting the drapes looked on with concern "Is everything alright Your Majesty?" he asked. Daimian sighed "I think I'm going to call Dr Gourmet" he muttered sadly and walked off. The servant looked on as the King dissapeared into another room to phone the Sugar Rush Physician. "You know, I think it's more than just a phrase our Queen is going through" Another servant looked up from cleaning the palace windows "Huh?" "I mean, MY wife acted like that once. And that was when she was..." He stopped, shaking his head "When did your wife act like that?" asked the other servant. The servant dusting the drapes shook his head "No, it's something the King needs to experience and find out for himself, otherwise he'll never truly understand his wife."

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter Three! I did mention in the last chapter that there would be some matureness in this scene between Ripplelina and Daimian. As a married couple, I thought I'd give them that luxury of satisfaction with eachother. And I thought it would be fun to add that one of the palace servants had an idea at what was going on with Ripplelina! Anyway, thank you for reading and I will be uploading Chapter Four soon! Remember to Review!**


	4. Chapter Four - Bittersweet Von Schweetz

**Chapter Four - Bittersweet Von Schweetz**

 **During the week**

 _Perhaps it's just a passing phrase?_

King Daimian hoped that that was what his wife was going through, but it wasn't. Things seemed to go from bad to worse. He noticed she began running to the bathroom every morning to be sick, she began finding it difficult to sleep at night, she would snap at the racers so randomly that they would cower in fear and confusion, or she would deliberately slam into Taffyta so hard she'd send her flying off the track. And the pains she experienced worsened to the point where she kept crashing her kart due to sudden fainting spells.

"Your Majesty, maybe, it's best to let the King race today instead" Sticky called out from her kart at the track. "I'm fine Wipplesnit. Just fine" Ripplelina called back. "You should listen to her my love" Daimian pointed out. Ripplelina ignored him and then gave her backflip. Unfortunately, she was still dizzy from being sick that morning and couldn't focus on landing. Her head began throbbing. "RIPPLELINA!" Daimian shouted. Too late. Ripplelina slammed head-first onto the cinnamon dust. She curled up on the ground, holding her head in agony. Daimian rushed down from the stand and gently tried to sit his wife up "Owww..." she moaned, holding her head. Daimian looked her straight in the face, and his eyes widened "Ripple, I'll race in your place today" Daimian said. "But...I have to...the game..." she moaned. Daimian rolled his eyes "For Sugar Rush's sake Ripple! You are in no condition to race!" Some of the racers came over. "Prove it" muttered Ripplelina. Rancis pulled a small mirror out of his jacket pocket (he always kept one on him in case his hair needed an emergency touch-up), and held it up in front of Ripplelina. She gasped as she saw her reflection. The colour had drained from her face, she had dark bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Angry and upset, she grabbed Rancis' mirror and smashed it on the ground, disgusted by her appearance. The racers backed away nervously, some close to tears. Ripplelina saw the scared looks on their faces. "W-what's happening to me?!" she cried out and began to weep. The racers looked on sympathetically as the King picked up his weeping wife and carried her away. "Poor thing" Sticky said sadly.

The next few days weren't any better. Ripplelina worsened to the point she felt like giving up racing altogether. Her stomach was getting worse pains from the swelling, and all she wanted was for them to stop so she could race freely once again. It got to the point where Daimian realized enough was enough.

"Right, that's it. Ripplelina Von Schweetz, you are coming home with me this instant!" Daimian snapped as he got his wife out from another crash due to her fainting that week. "You've become unsafe on the track, you're physically injuring yourself, your attitude keeps switching, and worse, the children have become afraid of you!" Ripplelina groaned as Daimian carried her out of the wreckage. Her eyes turned towards the young racers who had passed the track. They were staring at her, wanting to talk to her, but were afraid of her snapping at them. She then passed out in Daimian's arms from too much force from the crash. Daimian sighed and turned to Sour Bill. "Sour Bill, you know what to do" "Mmm...yes sir" Sour Bill grumbled as he headed off to contact the Sugar Rush physician.

"What has become of my wife?" Daimian thought as he laid her down on their bed back at the palace in their bedroom. He sighed as he sat near her, and gently moved a lock of her black hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He knew that how she was acting wasn't normal, so hopefully the Sugar Rush physician can help. He looked up as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he said. The door opened and there stood the physician. "Thank Sugar Canes you're here doctor" said a relieved King. "Ok, explain to me everything that has happened" he said. Daimian explained everything, from the continuous trips to the bathroom to the fainting spells, from her mood swings to aggravated pains, from her sudden negative behaviour to everyone and her occurrence to constantly crash due to these changes. The physician widened his eyes in surprise. "and the worse thing is, is that she keeps rejecting any love and affection I try to show her! It's like I'm no longer important to her anymore!" the King cried out, feeling tearful. By this time, Ripplelina had awoken and had heard what her husband had said. She reached up and grabbed hold of the sleeve of his racing jacket. Daimian turned when he felt his jacket being tugged. His wife was looking at him with tearful eyes, but his eyes held sadness and heartbreak "I-I'll be outside" he muttered, and quickly brushed off his wife's hand before leaving the room. Ripplelina stared after him, and once he left the room, she burst into tears. Dr Gourmet pulled out a fresh clean tissue from his pocket and handed it to the Queen. "There's no need to cry Your Majesty..." he began "Yes there is! My husband no longer loves me! Why wouldn't I be crying!" she wept as she blew her nose "Now now, he didn't say he didn't love you, he feels like you don't love him anymore, that's why he's upset." Ripplelina blinked "But I do love him!" she cried out "Unfortunately your symptoms are making you put on a negative behaviour pattern, causing him to think your aggressive attitude is because of him" The Queen stared at him. "What?" Dr Gourmet looked up from the sheet of paper he was studying "I've come back with your test results Your Majesty, and including your recent symptoms, it all matches up" there was a smile that flashed across his face, intriguing Ripplelina to know more "Well, tell me!" she cried out. The physician smiled kindly and told her.

Once the Queen had recovered from the shock, she covered her mouth "A-Are you joking?!" she cried out, her eyes wide in disbelief. Dr Gourmet chuckled. "I am never wrong Your Majesty. That's why I'm the best physician in Sugar Rush" Ripplelina shook her head, unable to say anything. "I suggest you would prefer to tell your husband now?" he queried. Ripplelina thought for a minute before shaking her head "No, I think I'll wait a week, then I'll tell him." Dr Gourmet smiled. "Good idea Your Majesty, it'll give you time for the news to sink in" he said kindly. He got up, giving a respectful bow and was about to leave, but not before adding "And Your Majesty, I suggest you stop racing and start resting instead" Ripplelina sat up "But I need to race!" she cried out "I know you do, but those fainting spells might not stop for a number of weeks. And it's best to sacrifice something to prevent the other racers from getting hurt, don't you think?" Ripplelina thought about the other racers she loved so dearly. "I suppose you're right doctor" she said, sighing deeply. The physician opened the door. "Oh, and doctor?" she called out. He turned around "Yes?" "Thank you" The physician smiled. "Just doing my job Your Highness" and he turned on one heel and left.

Daimian sighed as he sat on a couch in the throne room while drinking a glass of coke. He really hoped the Doctor had a diagnosis for his wife's unwellness. He turned his head as he heard someone walking down the staircase. He stood up as he saw Dr Gourmet. "Well? Have you found out what's wrong with my wife?" he asked anxiously. He then noticed the physician's face. Why was he smiling? He turned to the King "There's nothing to worry about Your Majesty." King Daimian looked at Dr Gourmet suspiciously. Dr Gourmet shook his head "Your wife wishes to tell you in her own time. It's for the best" And then he left. Daimian looked up towards his and Ripplelina's bedroom. He hoped the doctor was right.

 **At The Track**

The racers were currently sorting out their karts at the track after the Random Roster Race. They were still bewildered by the Queen's sudden change in behaviour and actions during the races they had that week. What bewildered them even more was the fact whatever pain or fainting spell she kept getting kept causing her to crash. Taffyta threw down the cloth she was using to clean the chocolate mud off of her Pink Lightning. "I can't believe her! Trying to throw me off course like that! She could've killed me! And it's not in her code to kill anyone!" The other racers looked up from cleaning their karts. "You know, you kinda deserved it Taffyta." Jubileena pointed out from polishing the steering wheel of her Cheeriot. Taffyta glared at her "And why do you think I deserved to be killed by our ruler Jubileena?!" Jubileena put her hands up defensively. "Whoa! I didn't mean it like that Taffyta! I meant you deserved that hit. You sometimes hit her to get ahead. So it was kinda like payback." Taffyta felt her face go as red as Jubileena's hat, up to the point Rancis and Candlehead had to drag her away to cool off. "Still, Queen Ripplelina's behaviour sure has changed. That's what I'm worried about" Minty pointed out. "I want our old Queen back!" Candlehead cried out "She snapped at me yesterday, telling me not to be such a ditz! And she's NEVER called me that before!" she whimpered, tears in her eyes. All the other racers looked at each other. "Well, you can be a ditz sometimes Candlehead." Jubileena said "But you are right, I want our old ruler back. She was kind, generous and had a good heart. Now she's just mean to everyone!" Rancis spoke up "Perhaps it isn't her fault." Candlehead looked at him. "Huh?" Rancis straightened his Reese's peanut butter cup cap. "I'm saying, maybe there's a reason she's acting like this. I mean, the Sugar Rush physician has been seeing her more lately don't you think?" They all looked up as they saw Dr Gourmet's vehicle drive away from the palace. "That's the third time he's been this week, and I've noticed Ripplelina acting more and more stressful. Strange huh? She's never acted stressful before." Rancis finished, while polishing his Kit Kart's mirror's. "Yeah, that does seem strange" Candlehead mumbled. "Still, unless there's a very good reason for her aggression, I'm not forgiving her!" Taffyta snapped.

 **So Ripplelina has just found out the cause of her strange behavior, and she doesn't know what to make of it! Now she just has to figure out how to tell her husband, as if that's going to be easy! And how is she going to tell the racers? Find out soon!**


	5. Chapter Five - The Perfect Combination

**Chapter Five - The Perfect Combination**

Over the next few days, Ripplelina began to feel much better. She got extra rest and she felt more relaxed and at ease. Daimian had decided to sleep in a spare bedroom, just to give his wife some space, and yet it felt weird to wake up every morning to an empty bed. "I miss her" he muttered to himself as he lay on his back, his hands behind his head. "I would give anything to wake up next to my beautiful wife, to kiss her until she awakens and to tell her how much I love her while she's in my arms..." The lonely King sighed. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long to do that! He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand not having Ripplelina in his arms!

One day during her week of rest, when Ripplelina woke up, she felt different, like as if she had changed. Instead of wearing her usual jeans and top and jacket, she pulled out a dress, white with pink sugar gumdrops around the waist and neckline. She also tied her hair up in a loose plait. Daimian was currently downstairs, eating breakfast in the kitchen when his wife walked in. He nearly choked when he saw what she was wearing. He stared, gobsmacked. Ripplelina just smiled as she walked towards her husband. "Good morning my love, did you sleep well?" "R-Ripplelina..." he cried out, unable to take his eyes off of his wife. Ripplelina smiled and leaned close to her husband, kissing his lips so lovingly. "I hate that we're not sleeping together, it's not the same without you Daimian." She whispered, stroking his face. She then straightened up and began walking towards the fridge to make herself some breakfast. But not before tugging at her dress. As she did, Daimian noticed something else that was different about his wife. Her bust was bigger. He stared, his cheeks going pink, his mouth hanging open. For some reason, he was finding that particular feature very attractive.

Ripplelina noticed what her husband was staring at and blushed. "You shouldn't hang your mouth open my love, it's not very polite" she cooed at him as she began to make herself breakfast. Daimian stared at what she was making. "Ripplelina! You despise liquorice and sour drops!" he cried out, shocked. Ripplelina giggled at her husband's reaction "So? I do have a craving for them" She smiled as she sat down to eat liquorice and sour drop sandwiches. Daimian stared _'She's ACTUALLY eating them!'_ he thought. He put down his chocolate and marshmallow sandwich. "Ripplelina" His wife looked up. "Yes?" She seemed so normal! But there was something different about her, about the way she was dressing, what she was eating, and how she was acting around him! "WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?!" he shouted out angrily. Ripplelina just blinked at him. "Why are you shouting my love?" she asked soothingly. Daimian couldn't believe his ears. "WHY ARE YOU ACTING AS SWEET AS A LOVESICK DEVILDOG AROUND ME?!" Ripplelina blinked at him. "Daimian, you need to calm down." She then smiled as she took a gulp of chocolate milk "Besides, you're my husband, and I love you..." "And you are my wife Ripplelina! The way you've been acting isn't normal! Not even the Sugar Rush doctor will tell me what's going on!"

After listening to her husband's outburst, Ripplelina sighed and got up and began walking towards him. "Daimian, you need to calm down" she said firmly. "No! How can I calm down when my wife is acting off the chocolate loop?!" He cried out. Having had enough of her husband, she grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, startling him. "Ripple, what are you-" "Kiss me" Daimian blinked at his wife. "What?" Ripplelina looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes. "Kiss me" Daimian stared at her. "Kiss me as if it's your last." Ripplelina begged as she gazed at him, her eyes shining, her hands gripping his jacket. She gasped in surprise as Daimian grabbed her and pulled her close. So close that she could feel his muscles under his jacket. It made her heart thud and she became short of breath. "Anything for my wife" he whispered lovingly. He then leaned down and began kissing her passionately, while Ripplelina happily clung to him. After a few minutes, they parted, with Ripplelina out of breath. She then gazed into Daimian's chocolate brown eyes. "Feeling better?" she asked. Daimian smiled, nodding. He then cupped her face in his hands, noticing an unexplainable emotion cross her face. "My love, please tell me what's up? I can tell something's on your mind" Ripplelina beamed with happiness. "I'll tell you after the arcade closes" she said excitedly. He smiled lovingly. "So how are you feeling?" he asked. Ripplelina smiled. "The doctor says it's better if I take more rest." She wrapped her arms around Daimian and rested her head against his chest. Daimian smiled. "Well as long as you're feeling better, I'm ok with that" he said lovingly. He gently took hold of her chin and lifted her head up and was about to kiss her again when he heard the Sugar Rush theme song play, indicating it was time to prepare for a day of racing. Daimian sighed reluctantly. He looked down at her apologetically. "I'm so sorry my love..." he began. Ripplelina smiled up at him. "That's ok. You need to race. Keeping this game alive is more important." Daimian tenderly stroked her face. "Not as important as you." He then kissed Ripplelina's cheek before running out of the kitchen. He ran past the throne room and out of the palace and jumped into his kart. He smiled and flicked his visor down. Ripplelina smiled at him as she stood by the palace doors. She always found him especially handsome whenever he was in his Racing Mode. She walked over to him. "Have a great day my love" she cooed. Daimian turned, and, noticing his wife, reached up and gave her a gentle kiss. "You too my sweet." he said before starting up the engine and driving off towards the race track. Ripplelina sighed happily as she watched him drive off. Honestly, once the doctor told her the news and she had let it sink in the past few days, she was now filled with love and life. She felt like the little girl all over again who fell in love with a handsome Daim themed racer who won her heart with his flirtatious antics. And honestly, he thought she was the most beautiful racer he had ever seen. Her long black hair, her hazel eyes and her beautiful smile, not to mention her skilled racing techniques was a sight to behold.

Daimian sighed happily as he drove to the race track. The way he kissed Ripplelina had so much meaning. It was filled with joy, desperation, love, and happiness. He licked his lips. He could still taste her raspberry flavoured ones on his chocolate ones. 'The Perfect Combination' he thought. That kiss alone had put him in such a good mood, that he felt like he had fallen in love all over again. Daimian went and parked his kart in his usual spot which was right at the front of the track, in between the Ice Rocket and the Cheeriot. He grinned as he pulled off his helmet. There was still five minutes until the arcade opened, so he had time to sit back for a bit. He looked around at all the other racers who were preparing for the long day ahead. "Your Majesty!" Daimian turned around. It was Minty. "How is Ripplelina?" she asked. Daimian grinned. "A lot better now! And when I say a lot better, I mean a lot better!" Swizzle looked up. "How do you mean?" Daimian adjusted the view mirrors to his kart. "I mean, she wasn't aggressive at all this morning. And she was acting...rather different. Rather sweet actually..." The other racers turned, their eyes wide in surprise. Was Ripplelina back to her old self? "I mean, it was like she was excited to tell me something." Rancis looked up after tidying his hair for the eight time. Since Ripplelina smashed his mirror the other day, he had to make do with his kart's mirror's. He straightened up. "Is she back to her old sweet self?" He asked. Daimian sighed. He still had yet to wonder why his wife was acting so different. Suddenly, there was a call that the arcade was open. He would have to ponder about his wife later. Right now, it was time to race!

Daimian slammed down the brake of his kart as he crossed the finish line. No surprise that he beat Taffyta twice that day! Guess he was still thinking about that kiss. "Yes!" cried out the gamer happily. "King Daimian is on a roll today!" Mr Litwak, who was inspecting the games, looked at his watch. "Ok kids, that's all for today!" he called out. The gamers groaned. They hated it when they had to leave the arcade. Then a young girl that had been waiting to play Sugar Rush stepped forward. "Um, Mr Litwak?" she asked timidly. Mr Litwak looked down at the little girl. She had brown hair tied up in a plait and had dark brown eyes. She was wearing a pink jacket with a brown skirt and a pair of black leggings and a pair of trainers. "Yes sweetheart?" he asked kindly. The little girl cleared her throat. "I love playing Sugar Rush, but where is Queen Ripplelina?" Mr Litwak straightened up, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Queen Ripplelina is my favourite, but I haven't seen her on the scoreboard all week. I was just wondering where she was." Mr Litwak turned to look at the Sugar Rush console and put a quarter inside. Up came the 9 racers for that day: Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Swizzle, Gloyd, Jubileena, Sticky, Citrusella with King Daimian right in the middle. "Mmmm...the game seems to be working fine sweetheart. Are you sure that you haven't seen Queen Ripplelina all week?" The girl nodded. "Positive. I did see her last week, but not this week." Mr Litwak looked at the scoreboard again, pondering. "Well...not all the racers make it on the scoreboard everyday my dear." He said gently. "I've always played Queen Ripplelina since the day Sugar Rush was first switched on and I've never seen her crash before, let alone not appear on the scoreboard" she muttered. Mr Litwak turned to her "Crash you say?" he asked. The girl nodded. "I don't mind not winning as long as I get to choose Queen Ripplelina. She looks so pretty! With long black hair and candy in it. And she wears a special gold crown and necklace with a star to show she's royal! And she's super fast on the race track! She might be older than the other racers, but she's still my favourite!" She looked at King Daimian on the scoreboard "And King Daimian loves her! He always gives her a kiss at the end of the race!" Mr Litwak smiled at the enthusiastic girl. "Well you certainly know a lot more about Sugar Rush than I do" he chuckled. The girl smiled and impersonated Ripplelina's signature pose. "I certainly do!" Mr Litwak smiled. "Would you like to play a quick game since you have been waiting so patiently?" He pulled out a 10 cent coin and handed to the little girl. The little girl sat in the Sugar Rush chair, inserted the 10 cent to start playing. Her eyes scanned the nine available characters that appeared on the screen, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Candlehead, Swizzle Malarkey, King Daimian, Jubileena Bing Bing, Gloyd Orangeboar, Sticky Wipplesnit and Citrusella Flugplucker. Even though her favourite character wasn't on there, it was hard to avoid playing her favourite game. "Well, I suppose I could play King Daimian for a bit..." She turned to Mr Litwak, smiling "Thank you." Mr Litwak smiled gently. "No problem sweetheart" He then walked off to check and empty the other games. The little girl selected King Daimian and began to play...

 **Writing this chapter took me a long time, as I was constantly changing it. I was constantly deciding between cute and sweet or a tasteful lemon. At the end, I decided I want to save the tasteful lemon chapters for later in the bedroom lol. And after reading a recent review on my story, I decided to add a bit more interaction with the human world to show a fan of the Sugar Rush game who's pretty much the same age as all the other young racers, so we can get different viewpoints of a 9 year old racer and a 9 year old gamer. I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to review!**


	6. Chapter Six - The Sweetest News

**Chapter Six - The Sweetest News**

The Sugar Rush racers sighed with relief as Mr Litwak locked up and left for home. Now they could finally relax. But King Daimian was concerned. He knew that the particular gamer that chose him just earlier was a favourite of Ripplelina, and he felt bad when she couldn't choose her to race with today. _'Unless my wife gets better enough to race again, our game could be in trouble.'_ he thought to himself. The racers smiled as they relaxed by their karts. "Hey, do you really think Ripplelina is returning to her old self?" Minty asked. The racers leaned against their karts thoughtfully. "Only one way to find out!" Candlehead said cheerfully and skipped over to King Daimian. "Hi Your Majesty" she said respectfully. Daimian turned to face her "Oh, greetings Candlehead." he replied. Candlehead straightened up. "So, I hear the Queen is feeling better?" she said brightly. Daimian nodded "Yes, apparently. She was being sweeter than usual this morning" Then he remembered. "Which reminds me. Ripplelina promised to tell me something when I finished the race today." He waved to the other racers. "I'll see you kids soon." he called out before starting up his kart and quickly driving off. The other racers watched King Daimian drive off in the direction of the Sugar Rush palace before turning to each other. "You know...I'd really like to know what Ripplelina is up to..." Adorabeezle said slyly. Jubileena looked up, pulling a face. "Don't even think about it Adora! It isn't our business to know!" Adorabeezle simply rolled her eyes. "Please Jubi. You are just as eager to find out as any of us here." Taffyta flicked her lollipop onto the cinnamon dust. "Let's go and find out! This may be the reason why our Queen hasn't been acting normal." Citrusella smiled. "Sounds like a good idea to me!" she said cheerfully. Swizzle grinned as he adjusted his hat "Count me in!" "How about we grab some ice-cream first?" Gloyd suggested. The racers turned to him, looking surprised. "You know Gloyd. That is the first time you've actually said something sensible." Minty muttered.

 **At The Palace**

Ripplelina was sitting outside in the palace garden, staring at the lemonfall, its droplets sparkling as they hit the chocolate rocks below. Her maiden, Mia, noticed this and came outside. "Your Majesty, is everything alright?" Ripplelina turned around "Uh, yeah! Everything is fine!" After a few minutes, she began to pace up and down impatiently. "Where is my husband?" she asked anxiously. Mia smiled as the Truth dawned upon her. It was all so clear now. The pacing, the agitation, her frequent urge to sit down and want to eat the food she hated the most. "Your Majesty, I know you're nervous, but just be yourself" she said calmly. Ripplelina turned around and faced her maiden. Tears were in her eyes. "He loves you no matter what. He married you for you." Then the maiden did something she hadn't done before. She reached out and hugged the Ruler of Sugar Rush! Ripplelina blinked, and the tears that were trying not to escape ran down her cheeks. "It's ok to cry Your Majesty" Mia said quietly. Ripplelina nodded and began to cry on Mia's shoulder, letting all her emotions out. All the pain she went through was finally leaving. And it was a relief.

Daimian smiled as he parked his kart outside the palace. He pulled off his helmet and looked upon his and Ripplelina's home. 'I hope she's alright' he thought before getting out of his kart. He pushed open the doors (even though he was now King, he didn't need the servants to do every little detail for him, he felt he could do some things for himself). "Ripplelina! Where is my sweet wife?" he called out. While he was on the way home, he had stopped by the town and had bought a bouquet of mint iridescent flowers, their petals tipped with sugar that sparkled in the sunlight. A servant came over to him. "Your Majesty, I saw your wife in the garden with Mia, one of her handmaids." Daimian nodded and thanked him before running off to the back area of the throne room. He walked down the hall until he reached the garden. He saw Mia embracing Ripplelina, who had just pulled away and was sniffling. Daimian looked startled as he noticed she had been crying. He quickly ran over to her. "Ripplelina!" Ripplelina turned at the sound of her name. She had stopped crying, but when she saw her husband, she began to cry again. Daimian dropped the bouquet on the ground and embraced his wife tightly, holding her close. He looked at Mia anxiously. "What happened?" Mia looked at him calmly. "She was anxious to see you Your Majesty, it made her emotional." Daimian looked down at his wife, who was sobbing on his chest. He gently kissed the top of her head. "Ripple?" Ripplelina sniffed and slowly looked up at her husband, tears in her eyes. Daimian smiled lovingly at her and gently wiped her tears away with his forefinger. Mia smiled, and knowing she was no longer needed, quietly left, but not before noticing Ripplelina smiling and giving her a nod. Mia smiled and nodded back before going back in the palace to resume her chores. Ripplelina looked up at her husband. "Daimian, can we go for a drive?" The King smiled. "Sure, where do you want to go?" Ripplelina smiled. "The place where we had our first date" Daimian's eyes widened in surprise. "Why there?" Ripplelina winked. "You'll see."

 **Ice-Cream Parlour**

After Mr Litwak had shut the arcade and King Daimian had left for home, the racers had completed the Random Roster Race and had decided stop outside the Sugar Rush Ice Cream Parlour to celebrate the nine winners that day. A few minutes later, the racers were sitting on their karts outside as they ate their ice-cream. Candlehead licked hers which was mint chocolate chip. "Yum! This is delicious!" Taffyta rolled her eyes as she licked her strawberry ice cream "Well, mint chocolate chip is your favourite Candlehead. Everyone knows that." The birthday cake themed racer stuck her tongue out at Taffyta once she looked away, making some of the other racers giggle. Taffyta looked around. "What's so funny?" she asked, slightly annoyed. "Nothing." Gloyd said quickly. The last thing he wanted was for there to be a fight. At least, that's what he thought. Taffyta sighed and got up from her kart, only to find that she couldn't move. "What the...?!" she exclaimed, only to find treacle was stuck to her dress. "GLOYD ORANGEBOAR!" she yelled. When she eventually got free, she began chasing him. All the racers fell about laughing. Gloyd's pranks weren't always hilarious, but when it came on the rare occasion of pranking Taffyta, it was very entertaining. After a few minutes, Taffyta stopped, out of breath. She looked at the back of her pink dress, seeing the treacle stain. "Now how am I supposed to clean this off?" she growled while glaring at Gloyd, who had hidden behind his kart, thrilled that his prank had been a success. "Don't worry, we'll think of something." Jubileena said. She and several of the racers then turned their heads when they heard a kart's engine in the distance. They recognised it almost immediately. "Hey! Isn't that Ripplelina sitting on Daimian's lap?" Candlehead said. The racers stood up. "Wow, I haven't seen her for ages!" Crumbelina exclaimed. "I wonder where they're going?" Rancis wondered. "C'mon! Let's check it out!" Adorabeezle said and jumped into her kart. The racers did the same thing and followed the King's kart.

 **Candy Cane Forest**

Daimian smiled as he stopped the Royal Kart. They had driven through the Candy Cane Forest and had arrived at the top of a hill overlooking Sugar Rush. He remembered this was the place where he and Ripplelina had their first date together. He had set up a surprise picnic here once he gathered the courage to ask Ripplelina out on a date. Ripplelina smiled as she got off of her husband's lap and looked at the horizon in the distance. She remembered being in awe at the surprise picnic Daimian had set up on their first date, and being in awe of the beauty of the horizon. She smiled as Daimian took hold of her hand and they walked over to the exact spot where they had their picnic, where the most beautiful view of Sugar Rush lay in the distance.

Meanwhile, the racers had followed Daimian through the Candy Cane tree forest and had stopped their karts just a little away from the Royal Kart. They watched as their King and Queen walked hand in hand on top of the hill. "Let's go and find out what's going to happen." Citrusella whispered excitedly. The racers agreed and quietly followed them. They stood behind some candy cane trees as they watched on. "Awww, don't they look so sweet?" Sticky whispered as she saw them link their hands together. Swizzle turned to her, smiling. "Yes, very sweet." Sticky turned to face him, and, realizing how close they were to each other, began blushing.

Daimian turned to Ripplelina. "I'm sorry I don't have anything special set up for you." Ripplelina smiled. "That's ok Daimian, I don't need a picnic to tell you my surprise." Daimian smiled and lovingly stroked her face while gazing into her eyes. As the sun set over Sugar Rush, Ripplelina noticed Daimian's brown eyes had a beautiful amber shine to them. She noticed they were filled with love and anticipation. Tears welled in her eyes. She was looking forward to telling him the suprise, but now she was so nervous.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Daimian asked gently, taking hold of her. Ripplelina sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I-I guess so" she mumbled. Then she looked straight into Daimian's eyes. She took a deep breath.

"Daimian, I'm pregnant."

The world of Sugar Rush seemed to stop in suspense. As if everything just froze. The racers hiding nearby froze in shock. Daimian's eyes widened in disbelief. "W-what?" he said quietly, unable to get the words out.

"You're going to be a father."

Hearing these words was like hearing a new language. It was beautiful, and yet a struggle to understand at what his wife had just said. But once the words sunk in, he stood there, staring at her for a minute before tears welled in his eyes. "I'm going to be a dad?" he asked quietly. Ripplelina nodded, one hand on her stomach, tears forming in her eyes. "How long?" he asked, gazing at Ripplelina's stomach in awe. Ripplelina smiled. "Two months" Daimian instantly fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his wife's hips, resting his forehead against her stomach, and he began to weep with joy. Ripplelina's eyes welled with fresh tears. She heard her husband choke out "I'm so happy!" Ripplelina smiled and stroked Daimian's hair. "So am I" she whispered.

"I can't believe it!" Daimian cried out. He then stood up, tears running down his face, and gave Ripplelina a passionate kiss. Taffyta gagged from behind one of the trees, until Jubileena slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Daimian then picked Ripplelina up by her waist and held her up in the air while twirling around, both of them laughing with joy. "I'm going to be a father! And you..." he slowly set his wife down. "...are going to be the most wonderful beautiful mother in all of Sugar Rush. No, in the whole arcade!" Ripplelina's heart was thudding with joy. "I love you so much" she wept and they both embraced each other tightly.

The racers from behind the trees managed to break out of their shock and turned to one another. "Did she just say..." Jubileena began. "...that she was pregnant?" Crumbelina exclaimed. The others shook their heads in disbelief. "No way!" Torvald whispered. "I don't believe it..." Taffyta muttered. "Well I can!" Candlehead cried out and jumped up. "No Candlehead!" Sticky hissed and grabbed her jacket to stop her from jumping out of her hiding place. Then Taffyta, Jubileena and Rancis grabbed hold of the over-energetic racer. Too late. Candlehead fell forward, landing on the ground with a thud, with several other racers falling after her. This startled the King and Queen. "What the...?!" Ripplelina exclaimed upon seeing Candlehead fall face down onto the ground from behind a candy cane tree. "Ouch..." moaned Swizzle. Sticky had landed on top of him, and she was quite heavy. Swizzle slowly opened his eyes, and, noticing Sticky was on top of him, he blushed. "Well, at least I have a catch." He chuckled.

Sticky slowly opened her eyes. She noticed she was on top of Swizzle who was smiling so cutely at her. She blushed fiercely. "O-oh, I'm so sorry Swizzle" she said, trying to get off of him. "No problem Sticky. I don't mind the extra load." Swizzle replied, grinning at her. "Ugh! Stop flirting with Sticky and help us up already!" Taffyta snapped from the ground. Eventually the racers got up off each other, and dusted themselves down. Candlehead ran up to Ripplelina and Daimian, excitement dancing in her eyes. "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. The other racers ran out of their hiding place, their eyes wide in shock. They quickly ran and jumped on top of the birthday cake themed racer, several hands covering her mouth. "Shut up Cakehead!" Taffyta snarled. "Dare say a word and my next prank will be you with a broken candle!" Gloyd hissed. Candlehead gulped nervously. "What in the name of Sugar Rush is going on here?!" The racers looked up nervously. There stood Ripplelina and Daimian, both looking narked. Daimian had one arm around his wife and was holding her protectively, the other hand on her stomach. The racers looked at one another nervously. Oh they were in big trouble now! "Your Majesty, I apologize..." she began. "Taffyta started it!" Candlehead cried out. Taffyta glared at her. "Yeah right! Adorabeezle wanted to see where the King and Queen were going!" she snapped.

"It wasn't my fault! Didn't it make you curious where they were going?"

"Yeah, but we didn't have to be nosy and look!"

"Be quiet Jubi! You were just as curious as Adora!"

"Hush Snowanna! You are just as bad as Candlehead!"

"Don't compare me to any other racer Mr Narcissistic Boy!"

"Excuse me? I always look gorgeous!"

"Please Fluggerbutter! If you're so good-looking, how come you don't have a girlfriend yet?"

"What has that got to do with anything?!"

Ripplelina stared on as the racers began to argue and shout over each other, completely forgetting why they were there in the first place. She gripped Daimian's hand as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Daimian saw the look on his wife's face. He knew enough was enough. "ENOUGH!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Almost instantly, the angry voices stopped and the racers had turned towards the King and Queen. The King was glaring at the racers, and the Queen was looking stressed while holding her stomach. The King held her close. "My wife can't be dealing with this kind of stress right now. She needs to be relaxed." Ripplelina placed a hand on Daimian's arm, giving him a gentle smile. "Don't worry my love, I'm fine" She turned towards the racers, smiling. "I'm going to have a baby."

 **So Ripplelina has revealed that she is two months pregnant! Amazing news for her husband! Though how will the racers react? Even though they over-heard the first time, they seemed to have forgotten about it during their argument. I hope you leave a review! And keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter Seven - Cake-Filled Honesty

**Chapter Seven - Cake-filled Honesty**

The racers stared on, their mouths hanging open, before Candlehead jumped for joy. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she cried out excitedly as she ran towards Ripplelina, giving her a hug. "Be careful!" the King said in an over-protective tone. Candlehead quickly let go of Ripplelina and took a step back respectively. "It's ok Daimian. A hug can't harm our baby." Ripplelina said in a calm tone. Daimian straightened up and pulled his wife close, his arms wrapped around her while he gazed at her baby bump. "I don't want to take any chances my love." Ripplelina turned to the racers, a small smile on her face. "I'm sure you all have a very good reason for following us?" The racers shuffled their feet nervously. "Well, we, uh, were hanging out outside the Sugar Rush ice cream parlour after today..." Jubileena began "And we were hanging out as usual Your Majesties, until someboar decided to prank me with treacle!" Taffyta turned and glared at Gloyd, who took a step back. Even though he especially loved pranking Taffyta, he was sometimes scared of her fierceness, even if she was sometimes good with puns. Sticky quickly stepped forward, to prevent another argument. "That was when we saw both you and King Daimian drive by, we all became curious because we haven't seen you for over a week Ripplelina." Ripplelina smiled gently as the racers continued. "So Adora got the idea that we should follow you!" Candlehead blurted out. Adorabeezle turned and glared at her. "What a way to rub it in Cakehead! Or should I call you Ditzhead?" Snowanna quickly nudged Adora, indicating not to start another fight in front of the King and now-pregnant Queen. Candlehead stared at the ground as she teared up. Sure she was a ditz, but she didn't like it when the other racers (or anyone in Sugar Rush for that matter), would speak openly about it. It hurt a lot. She quickly wiped away a tear from her eye and straightened up as she breathed in to stop herself from bursting into tears. "In any case Your Majesty, we all followed you and ended up here." Snowanna continued. "And we kinda heard everything. Cakehead got too excited when she heard you were pregnant and we tried to stop her...and...well...you know, we all fell down in the end."

The other racers stood in silence as Snowanna finished her last sentence. They stared at the ground nervously, waiting to hear the expected punishment for eavesdropping into the King and Queen's private business. That was when they heard something completely unexpected. They looked up. Queen Ripplelina was laughing! "S-seriously?!" She spluttered, unable to control her laughter. Even Daimian looked surprised. "Are you alright my love?" he asked, confused. Ripplelina wiped her eyes from laughing so much. "I can't believe you went through all that just to find out what was going on!" The racers looked at each other, confused. "S-So, you're not mad at us?" Rancis asked timidly. "Mad? Don't be ridiculous Rancis! Of course not!" The racers sighed with relief. That was when Ripplelina's laughter died down and she straightened up, suddenly stern. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't all learn your lesson for being nosy." She said firmly. The racers tensed up as they watched Ripplelina think for minute. Then they saw the gleam in her eye as she turned towards them. Oh no. "I want you all to sweep the race track until it's spotless." She paused. "The entire track" she added. The racers eyes widened. The race track was huge, and stretched throughout the entire game! It would take days to clean! "What?!" They cried out in shock. "But Your Majesty, it's so huge!" Rancis cried. "And we are only 9 year olds!" Taffyta howled. "Please don't make us do this!" Jubileena wept. "Pretty please with the cherry on top!" Candlehead begged. "We are truly sorry!" Swizzle whimpered. "Please forgive us!" Minty sobbed. Ripplelina watched on as the racers fell to their knees, begging for her forgiveness. She was finding it all very amusing. "My love, don't you think that's a bit of a harsh punishment for the children?" Daimian asked his wife. Ripplelina turned to her husband. "Motek, if they aren't disciplined now, then when they upgrade in the future, they won't become decent adults." She said. "I want them to be just as respectful and loving as you." Daimian smiled. "And in time, they will."

Ripplelina grinned and turned to the sobbing racers, her hands on her hips. "I'm just kidding! Sheesh! I didn't mean the entire track! You are all just children after all! And stop crying Taffyta! Seriously!" she said, rolling her eyes. Taffyta breathed in and out as she fanned her face, which were stained with tears and mascara. "I-I'm trying, but it won't stop!" she wept. Ripplelina had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Even though she was just a kid, Taffyta looked ridiculous. She looked at the other racers who, like Taffyta, were all on their knees. Candlehead had an adorable begging face. Rancis had taken off his cap and was holding it in front of him in a cute manner, tears in his eyes. Jubileena's eyes were as red as her face, and the rest of the racers were pretty much crying or begging or both. They started to calm down once they heard she was joking. "I want you all to just sweep up until the Gumball Range. That should be enough for all of you." She paused. "And plenty of time to think about whether you should or shouldn't eavesdrop on me and my husband's private conversations in the future." Ripplelina said in a stern tone. She then waved her hand in front of them. "Well, off you go!" she said. The racers looked around and quickly ran back to their karts before driving off. That is until Ripplelina noticed one racer was still standing. "Candlehead! Aren't you meant to be driving to the racetrack to sweep it with the others?" the Queen said, raising her eyebrows. Candlehead stepped forward. "I just wanted to apologise Your Majesty, it was my fault that the others fell over. Even though they call me a ditz, they're still my friends! Please don't punish them for something I did!" she begged. Ripplelina's face softened. Feeling sorry for the birthday cake themed racer, she knelt down in front of her, smiling sweetly. "That was very honest of you Candlehead." Candlehead smiled happilly. Ripplelina put a hand on her shoulder. "And I'm glad to see you care about your friends, but you all have to learn not to eavesdrop into other people's conversations, especially as one as important as me and Daimian having a future Prince or Princess in Sugar Rush." Candlehead dropped her head, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, but we were worried about you" she mumbled. Ripplelina smiled and gave her a quick hug. "I've forgiven all of you already, you just have to learn." She then stood back up again. "Run along then, you have a job to do." She said, smiling. Candlehead quickly came to her senses and dashed off to her Ice Screamer and drove off to join the other racers at the track. Ripplelina shook her head fondly. "Wow, she was really being open, and she isn't usually like that." Daimian smiled. "As sweet as she is, I hope our future son or daughter doesn't turn out like her." Ripplelina turned to her husband, her hands on her hips. "And why is that?" she asked. Daimian grinned. "Because if we have a daughter, I want her to be exactly like you." Ripplelina smiled and gently stroked her baby bump. "And if we have a son, I want him to be exactly like you." she laughed. Daimian smiled and took hold of his wife's hand as they made their way down the hill, just as the setting sun touched the pink and orange sugar streaks in the sky, indicating night was going to fall soon.

Ripplelina smiled and turned to her husband. "I'm glad you're happy with the news of our baby..." She began before Daimian interrupted. "Happy? Happy?! I'm overjoyed my sweet love!" He cried out and instantly picked up his wife bridal style and twirled her around. She was a little heavier, but he didn't mind. He slowly set her down on her feet again before they continued walking to Daimian's kart. "I can't wait to announce my surprise to the rest of the Sugar Rush citizens tomorrow morning!" Ripplelina exclaimed happily. Daimian smiled. "They may be happy, but not as happy as I. I have the most beautiful wife in the world, who is going to bear our beautiful child." Ripplelina blushed as they continued walking. "You know the right words to say motek." She said lovingly.

"Hey, what if our son ended up like Rancis?" Daimian joked as they got into his kart, with Ripplelina on his lap. Ripplelina froze and slowly turned her head, a are-you-crazy look on her face. "Don't even think about it Daimian! We already have one vain boy in Sugar Rush, we don't need another! Especially one who combs their sleek blond hair twenty odd times a day to perfect his signature flick." Daimian began to howl with laughter at this point. Oh if they ever have a daughter, please let her have Ripplelina's sense of humour!

 **At The Track**

The racers looked up as Candlehead came into view. "There you are! We thought you ditched us!" Taffyta called out. "Of course I didn't!" Candlehead replied as she jumped out of her Ice Screamer and walked over to them, picking up a chocolate broom in her haste. "Then why did you take so long to arrive?" Taffyta asked. "Did you get distracted by the sugar gumdrops again?" Rancis asked wearily. "No, I was..." "...having a conversation with the devil dogs again? You know they can't talk." Jubileena said, rolling her eyes. "No, that's not..." "Seriously Candlehead! You can never stay focused on one thing apart from racing!" Adorabeezle said smugly. Candlehead clenched her fists as they continued suggesting what she had been up to. Weren't any of them going to listen to her? Probably not. And yet she had gone out of their way to do them all a favour by asking the Queen to punish her and not them. She sighed. "You know what guys? Never mind." She said in an irritated tone and moved to one side of the track, away from her friends, where she could sweep alone. Sticky turned to Adorabeezle. "Wasn't that a bit harsh?" She asked. Adorabeezle rolled her eyes before Minty spoke up. "Please Sticky. She's a ditz. So she's always bound to get distracted and mess up." She turned around and continued sweeping. Sticky couldn't deny that fact. She watched as everyone continued sweeping in silence. The less they talked, the quicker they'd get the job done. She then turned and slowly swept some small chocolate raisin pebbles out of the way. It was going to be a long evening...

 **At The Palace**

Daimian smiled as he stopped his kart in front of the Palace. For a while, they sat there in silence, gathering their thoughts at Ripplelina's pregnancy announcement. "I still can't believe it" he whispered, placing a hand on his wife's stomach. It was a sweet moment they seemed to share, one they would always keep forever. Ripplelina looked up and smiled at her husband, a gentle breeze blowing. "Neither can I" she said as she embraced him tightly, snuggling into his neck. Daimian hugged her back, while resting his chin on top of her head. After a few minutes, they parted and Daimian quickly jumped out of the kart, and rushed round the other side carefully helping his wife out, holding her tightly. "Motek, I'm not heavily pregnant yet. I'm fine with getting out of the kart on my own..." she started, before Daimian cut in. "I don't want to take any chances my love. You and our baby are now my top priority. I won't let even a drop of taffy get near you." Ripplelina rolled her eyes while smiling fondly 'Well, I guess an overprotective husband is better than none' she thought as Daimian opened the palace doors and stood aside to let her walk in. "Toda motek, I'll be sure to give you a reward for being such a gentleman" she said teasingly. Daimian grinned. "Anything you desire shall be yours" he said as he kissed her hand. Even though they were adults, a kiss on the hand always made her heart flutter. "My love, are you alright?" Ripplelina quickly fanned her red cheeks. "Y-yeah! I'm fine!" she cried out, desperately trying to cool her blushing face down. She then turned towards the staircase. "Actually there is something I desire." She said quietly. Daimian gently lifted her head up so he was looking directly into her sparkling hazel eyes. They were so breath-taking. "What is it?" he asked softly. Ripplelina quickly shook her head. Her husband was being so caring, so loving... "I-I've forgotten" she mumbled. Daimian smiled. "Well, I'm sure it'll come back to you." Ripplelina smiled and nodded as they both made their way up to the bedrooms. "Well, goodnight my Queen." Daimian said as he kissed his wife's cheek. "Wait! You're still going to sleep in the other room?" she asked anxiously. Daimian raised his head. "Of course! You need some more rest Ripple." Ripple. That was the first nickname she ever received from him. Even though her name was a combination of Raspberry Ripple and Angelina, it still held the sweetest memory. The first time he ever called her that was what she felt was one of the most sweetest moments ever. It only made her develop a deeper crush on him. She sighed sadly. "I understand." Daimian smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good girl" he said gently before making his way to the spare bedroom. Ripplelina watched him until he went into the spare room and shut the door. "Um...Your Highness...is everything ok?" Ripplelina looked down. It was Sour Bill. "Y-Yes, everything's fine." She said shakily, fighting back tears. "And the racers...?" She asked. Sour Bill nodded. "They've finished sweeping the track and are heading home now." Ripplelina nodded. "Good, I want them back in their homes before dark." Sour Bill continued in his monotone voice. "Mmmm...yes Your Majesty" Ripplelina straightened up. "And Sour Bill?" "Mmmm...yes?" "You and the rest of the palace servants can take the evening off" Sour Bill nodded and bowed to Ripplelina. "Mmmm...yes Your Majesty" he said before scurrying off.

 **Motek - Hebrew word meaning Sweetheart or Sweetie**

 **Toda - Hebrew word meaning Thank You**

 **Mmmm...I must say Ripplelina chose a suitable punishment for the racers for eavesdropping! But 9 year olds will always be curious, including ones that drive race karts! And it seems like Candlehead was trying to get her friends out of trouble by being completely honest, even though it wasn't entirely her fault. Despite the fact they tease her, they have been friends for a long time, and it's hard to break a Sugar Rush friendship. I'm glad Ripplelina and Daimian are getting along so much better now! Now that Ripplelina has revealed the news of there being a future Prince/Princess in Sugar Rush, she and her husband have grown closer again in just one afternoon!** **And Be Aware! Chapter Eight will be a tasteful lemon, which will be uploaded shortly!** **P.S. I love your reviews! So be sure to leave one!**


	8. Chapter Eight - Tasteful Love

**Chapter Eight - Tasteful Love**

Ripplelina sighed as she entered the bedroom she usually shares with her husband. During the days of her ongoing symptoms, she had little care about her sleeping without her husband. But now...she felt empty and alone. Her dress flowed gently as she went and sat in front of the huge mirror and loosened her hair, letting her black locks flow down her back. She took her hairbrush and began gently brushing.

Meanwhile, Daimian had begun to undress to get ready for bed. As he took off his jacket and shirt, he couldn't help but stare at himself in the mirror. Without his wife standing by his side, it felt strange. He felt alone. "I'm doing this for her own good!" He cried out at his reflection. "What if she rejects my love again tomorrow morning?" Something told him that wouldn't happen, but he didn't want to take any chances. He sighed as he pulled on his dressing gown. He sat on the end of the bed, deep in thought. He remembered how anxious her voice was when she questioned him about sleeping in the spare room again tonight, how hurt she looked, and how she had a glisten in her eye. Was it a tear?! That was when he realized everything. "I love her so much! I don't care if she hates me tomorrow! I can't stand another night without her!" He leapt to his feet and dashed out the spare room and ran down the hall. He stopped outside Ripplelina's room. His AND Ripplelina's room. He breathed out and slowly opened the door...

Daimian looked around as he stepped in. The first thing he noticed was that the main light was off and several small candy lights were lit all around the room, creating a beautiful aura of light, the room filled with a vanilla essence. It smelt beautiful. He then saw Ripplelina, sitting on the end of their bed, her back turned to him. Her hair was down, long and flowing, the blue and ripple coloured bon bons gleaming as she brushed the ends of her black locks. And Daimian realized something else that was happening. The Ruler of Sugar Rush was singing. This was a rare occurrence, as she only sang in her coded tongue. His heart began thudding. He had only heard her sing once, and it is known that when Sugar Rush Princesses sing, they are known to have the most beautiful voices in the arcade. His heart began pounding as his chocolate brown eyes shone as he watched her. Her voice was unlike anything he had ever heard. And it was as sweet as the world they ruled.

Beautiful Land, A Sugar-Filled Life

From far off worlds, my desire burns towards him

Loneliness and Sadness bursts in me, remembering

Thy Great Life, my Heart now broken stones

Beautiful Landscape, delight of this world,

Land of a Great Ruler

My code craves for him from this Sugar world

A day of remembrance will come upon us all

When the sweet taste of life is brought into this world

If only I could reach him with thy wings of love

My tears soak thy hands and mix with thy sadness

If only I could reach him with thy wings of love

And mix my tears with thy sadness

If only I could reach him with thy wings of love

My tears would soak thy face and mix with thy happiness

Let me fall upon thy trembling knees, and kiss him tenderly

The taste of his lips will be sweeter than honey to me...

Ripplelina's singing then slowed to a halt. She closed her eyes and breathed out as she clutched the Royal Crest around her neck. She had actually made that song up herself, but even so, she was singing about how she felt. And right now, she was feeling sad and alone.

From the door, Daimian watched as she sat in silence after she finished singing. He could sense that, even though she sang a beautiful song, she was far from happy. He caught a glimpse of a tear rolling down her cheek. A pang of guilt hit him. How could he not spend time with his wife? He couldn't believe he just left her alone. A husband, let alone a King, should never do that to his wife, even if she was a Queen.

Daimian quickly walked over to her. He quietly climbed on the bed and Ripplelina gasped in shock as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned to find it was her husband. "Daimian! I thought-" she began, but was cut off when Daimian planted a passionate kiss on her lips. After a few seconds of realization, Ripplelina slowly closed her eyes and dropped her brush as she responded. Slowly, she felt herself being lifted up and laid on the bed, her head propped up by the pillows, and she felt Daimian gently stroke her arms as they continued kissing. She didn't care why he suddenly appeared out of the blue or why he was doing this. All she cared about was that he was here and was loving and caring for her. After a few minutes, they parted to catch their breath. Daimian gazed down at her lovingly. "I don't want to be away from you anymore Ripple. I want to be with you, and only you." He said as he gently stroked her hair back. Hearing these words brought so much love into Ripplelina's heart. And yet so much emotion. She had treated him so cruelly the past few weeks, and yet he still loved her more than ever! She quickly looked away just as he was leaning down to kiss her again, so he wouldn't see her tears. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Ripplelina sniffed before she spoke. "I don't deserve someone like you!" she wept. Daimian blinked in confusion. "What do you mean my love?" He asked gently. Ripplelina turned her head, to gaze up at her husband, tears glistening in her eyes. "I've been treating you so badly, and yet you still love me! I don't deserve to be treated this way!" And she began to cry. Daimian smiled lovingly at his sobbing wife and gently sat up and held her close. "Hey, it's not your fault Ripple. Those were just your symptoms because of the baby..." Ripplelina wiped her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. "I wasn't even angry at you! I was in so much pain and agony! That's why I was angry!" Daimian hugged her tight. "I still love you, regardless of all that. Plus, it opened my eyes up to something!" Ripplelina looked up at him, surprised. "Really? What?" Daimian grinned. "I've learnt not to pester you so much!" Both Ripplelina and Daimian laughed. After a while, they stopped, and just gazed into eachothers eyes. Daimian gently wiped away the rest of Ripplelina's tears. "There, there, much better." He said soothingly. Ripplelina smiled up at him, her heart beginning to pound hard against her chest. She then grabbed him tight, surprising him for a second, a look of desperation on her face. Daimian noticed she was looking directly into his eyes. "Motek, I want us to catch up on the nights we haven't been together." Her face was starting to get hot as her grip tightened on him. His heart began beating hard again. "Of course my Queen" he said lovingly as he stroked her hair back. "I want you to be the light of my life Ripple. I will be your lover when you desire me, and your council when you need me. I have never felt this much love for you as the day we first met." Ripplelina completely melted on the spot. It was the exact same words he told her the day he proposed to her. She pulled him close. "Then always be my King. Allow me to share with you my Kingdom and my nights motek. Ani Ohevet Ot'h'a." She whispered, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Daimian smiled. That was the exact same response she gave after he asked her to marry him. "You have given me everything already my love." He whispered, before pulling her close and began to kiss her. After a few minutes, the kiss began to get heated as Ripplelina ran her tongue across his lips, tasting the sweet chocolate and caramel. _'Delicious'_ she thought as she clung to him, pressing her tongue further. Daimian caught on with what his wife was indicating and slowly opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to dance around eachother in a sweet sentimental manner. Daimian then ran his hands up and down Ripplelina's waist and hips, causing his wife to stop tongue kissing and to start sighing and breathing deeply, as the feel of his hands caused exciting sensations to run through her body. Daimian smiled as he watched her sigh and sink deeper into the bed _. 'She's responding well'_ he thought, feeling thrilled. This was the exact response he was hoping for. He then began to kiss her neck as he continued running his hands up and down her sides. "Daimian..." moaned the Queen. The part Daimian was kissing was so sensitive, that she clung to his dressing gown to prevent herself from turning wild. He started moving his kisses down to her collar bone, tenderly kissing that area. Knowing she was sensitive just brought more thrill into their night. He then began tickling it with his tongue, making Ripplelina breathe harder. "Ripple..." he whispered lovingly as he looked up and watched her. Even just watching her face and body react to his touch was irresistible. He leaned down and began kissing her, and as he did, he felt her hands wander down to the knot of his gown. He gently stroked her face as she began to untie it, tasting her sweet lips. Ripplelina then pulled off his gown, and she shuddered excitedly as she felt his muscles. Her eyes then shot open as she felt Daimian tug at her dress. Daimian sensed she had stopped kissing and opened his eyes. "What's the matter my sweet wife?" He asked. Ripplelina slowly sat up. "N-nothing, I'm just...scared" she said quietly. Even though they had been married for over a year, whenever they decided to make love together, she always became tense and nervous when it came to undressing her. But she seemed more nervous than usual. Daimian reached out, and took hold of her chin to gently lifted her head up. "There's no need to be nervous Ripple..." he began. "Yes there is! Now that I'm pregnant, I'm going to look awful!" She cried out, tears in her eyes. Daimian pulled her against him, holding her tight as he kissed the top of her head. "How can my wife, who I think is the most beautiful woman in existence, would suddenly look awful because she is going to bear me the most beautiful gift?" he whispered in her ear endearingly. Ripplelina shrugged. "I...don't know..." she mumbled. Daimian gazed at her for a minute before an idea came to mind. "Ripple, can you go and stand just over there for me?" He asked, pointing at a spot in the room, just a few inches from the bed. Ripplelina looked at him, bewildered. "Why?" Daimian smiled. "Just do as I say." He said gently. Ripplelina, still bewildered, got up off the bed and stood in the spot Daimian was pointing at. "Good. Now, I want you to undress..." "What?!" Ripplelina exclaimed, eyes wide. "I won't look my love. Just take your dress off." He then closed his eyes and covered them with one hand. "I'm a man of my word Ripple. You can trust me" he said reassuringly. Ripplelina sighed and began to undress...

After a few minutes, Daimian heard a "Ok, I'm done." He moved his hand and opened his eyes, and his mouth dropped open. Ripplelina was standing there, wearing a lace white bra with a ripple bowknot. She was also wearing matching white lace briefs. Daimian stared on as she had one hand resting on her baby bump, her soft black hair studded with bon bons falling past her shoulders. She looked like an angel. A pure white angel who was going to bring new life into Sugar Rush. "Ripple..." the King whispered, unable to say anything. Ripplelina stared at him. "Is anything wrong Daimian?" she asked worriedly. Daimian slowly got up and walked over to his wife. He gently took hold of her, holding her close. "How do you feel?" he asked lovingly. Ripplelina stared at the ground. "I...I don't know" she admitted. Daimian smiled and gently turned her around until they were both looking at their reflection in their bedroom mirror. "How do you feel now?" he asked so gently and lovingly. Ripplelina looked more closely at what she could see in the reflection. Her eyes widened as she saw everything that was just in that reflection. Every face, every body, every beauty. There she was, the Ruler of Sugar Rush, with her husband, the most kindest, sweetest most optimistic racer she'd ever met...and her baby bump. Their baby. They were the future parents of the future Prince or Princess of Sugar Rush she was carrying. Just seeing everything right there and then was so powerful and glorified. It's strength was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Daimian smiled and got down on one knee as he placed a hand on her stomach. He the gazed up at his wife with sparkling brown eyes. "You are beautiful Ripple. And I'll always be here to tell you that. Every Single Day." He then gently kissed her stomach that carried their baby. Tears began to run down the Queen's face as she watched the sight. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands as she tried to stop herself from crying. She looked up at her husband as he stood back up, smiling happily. It was then that she blinked and the more tears she tried to hold back, the more they ran down her face. "Hey, hey. Why are you crying?" the King asked softly. Ripplelina sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry...but what you said was so beautiful...and..." She then suddenly hugged Daimian who was surprised before he too wrapped his arms around her, as she began to cry softly. "Y-You are right! I am beautiful! WE are beautiful!" she wept happily. Daimian hugged her tighter, trying to resist getting emotional himself as tears began to sting his eyes. He quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand and then gently turned his wife's head as he straightened up, until they were gazing directly into eachother's eyes. The aura of light emitting from the candy lights brought off a magical sparkle in Ripplelina's eyes, droplets of tears glistening on the ends of her eyelashes. The beauty of her eyes reminded him of when she was a young princess, so full of life, energy and passion for racing. How much he fell in love with her was almost indescribable. "Ani Ohev Otah'." he whispered softly, and they kissed so sweetly, that even the world of Sugar Rush didn't have enough sweetness to match the love they had for eachother.

 **Ani Ohevet Ot'h'a - Hebrew word meaning I love you (female to male)**

 **Ani Ohev Otah' - Hebrew word meaning I love you (male to female)**

 **I wanted to show the amount of love he has for her, and how every husband should treat his wife whether she's pregnant or not. I also thought Daimian could know a bit of Hebrew too as he spends so much time with his wife he's kind of caught on with the royal language, and this of course impresses Ripplelina hugely. Ripplelina's song is based on this beautiful Hebrew song. I did change the lyrics but the music and the singer's voice is the same, so try reading her song while listening. It sounds beautiful, and you can imagine how fortunate Daimian is to have Ripplelina as his wife.**

 **Link: youtube/UF0fT8gWuZon**

 **Can't wait to post Chapter Nine!**


	9. Chapter Nine - Sweet Dreams

**Chapter Nine - Sweet Dreams**

Later that night, after cuddling, kissing, and sharing a tub of ice cream together, Ripplelina had fallen asleep in Daimian's arms. Daimian smiled as he held his sleeping wife who was in a deep dream. She had actually felt tired after crying so much, and so Daimian decided they wouldn't make love that night, and instead they just dressed into some warm nightwear and enjoyed each other's company while snacking. While they were eating ice cream together, they were talking about their very first wins as 9 year olds. _'Such sweet memories'_ he thought. He gazed down at his sleeping wife. How much they had both changed since their upgrade, even though Ripplelina still had that wild spirit within her, ever since she found out she was pregnant, she became more loving and gentle and sweet. And as for the Daim themed racer himself? Well, that was different story.

The King looked up as he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" he said in a low tone, so as not to wake Ripplelina. He looked up as Mia came into the room. "I'm so sorry to interrupt Your Majesty..." she began, until she saw her best friend asleep. She smiled fondly. "Wow, today really took a toll on her" she said quietly. Daimian smiled as he stroked her hair. "Yes, and it was the best day of my life" he said, breathing out. Mia went and sat on the end of the bed as she looked at Ripplelina. "I remember when we were kids. She was spunky, tough, always causing mischief, but she was also the sweetest friend you could ever ask for. And now...she's going to be a mother" Daimian smiled and nodded. "I loved everything about her. I was attracted to her the moment I first saw her..." Mia smiled. "I know, I was there if you remember. She always helped every racer, including me as my kart didn't generate properly during the game's installation, Ripplelina was happy to let me create my own at the bakery" She then looked straight at Daimian, her eyebrows raised. "And if I recall correctly, you treated her differently from the others...very differently indeed!" The King froze, and quickly looked away as his face began heating up with embarrassment. "I don't know what you mean..." he muttered. "Oh please Daimian! You were the only one that made fun of her and mocked her for so long." She paused, grinning "And all because you had a crush on her–" "Ok ok! That's enough Mia!" Daimian muttered. Mia rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I just came to check on the both of you, to see if things are alright, And it seems like they're ok!" She smiled at her sleeping friend before getting up off the bed. "Goodnight Your Majesties!" she said before giving a quick bow and leaving the room. Daimian smiled down at his wife, gently stroking her face as she slept. "You are so peaceful Ripple" he whispered endearingly, before he too fell asleep.

 **Daimian's Dream**

"Get lost Daimian! I've had enough of you!" snapped a 9 year old Ripplelina Von Schweetz after finishing the Random Roster Race one afternoon. A 9 year old Daim themed racer simply smirked from his kart as he got out. He couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to Ripplelina's fiery temper. "Tut Tut Ripple. A Princess shouldn't have such a fiery temper." He said, feeling amused. "What did you say?!" she hissed as she stormed up to him, her eyes narrowed, her fists clenched. Daimian leaned against his kart, pouting in a narcissistic fashion. "I said a princess shouldn't have such a fiery temper. Especially as one as cute as you." Ripplelina growled angrily. "Ok, chocolate boy" she growled. She looked down at her hand, and flexed her fingers. In a split second, she had whacked the Daim themed racer across the face and had pinned him face down on his kart, one hand holding him down, and the other holding both his wrists behind his back. "Take it back!" she yelled. Daimian narrowed his eyes. He was expecting this kind of reaction, but didn't expect her to be this strong. "No!" he snapped. "Take it back!" she yelled again. "No! I won't take back saying you're cute!" he growled. Ripplelina's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what?!" she cried out. This was the opportunity Daimian had been waiting for. Quickly, he yanked his wrists free and flipped around, grabbing Ripplelina's wrists and began tackling her until he pinned her back down onto _her_ kart, her eyes meeting his. Was she out of breath from Daimian tackling her, or was she blushing? "You are coming with me Your Highness" he growled, before grabbing her and pulling her away from the racetrack. "Let me go!" she snapped angrily. Daimian ignored her and kept pulling her until they were behind the candy fan stands, out of sight. He pinned her against one of them, staring deep into her eyes. But her eyes were none more angry from being restrained by the Daim themed racer. "I can call Wynchel and Duncan on you" she growled. Daimian raised an eyebrow. "Will you?" he asked in a challenging tone. Ripplelina rolled her eyes. "Unless you can explain yourself. You have no right to restrain me! I'm the Princess of Sugar Rush!" she snapped. Daimian stared at her. "You are also a racer. How does that count?" he asked. Ripplelina stared at him. _'Wow, he's good'_ she thought. To be honest, Ripplelina was struggling to find an answer to this question. After a few seconds of silence, Daimian narrowed his eyes. "Why are you always so angry Ripple? What have I done to deserve being yelled at and hit?" Ripplelina looked at him in disbelief. How dare he! "Excuse me Mr Who-thinks-he-knows-best!" she snapped. "You're constantly making fun of me, teasing me, treating me as if I'm a lowlife! It's like you are constantly trying to get my attention just to bully me!" She then stopped to contain herself. Even though she was angry, she actually felt hurt. She hung her head as she felt tears prick her eyes. "Why do you treat me like I'm worthless? Like I'm nothing? What have I ever done to YOU?" Daimian heard the break in her voice where she was on the verge of crying, something she'd never done in front of any racer before. He noticed the tears in her eyes as she turned her head to the side and kicked the cinnamon dust underneath them. He started to feel guilty. "Ripple...I..." Ripplelina's head shot up, anger and sadness in her eyes "That's RIPPLELINA to you! You bittersweet numbskull!" Suddenly, she glitched away, tears running down her face. She couldn't stand being next to this idiot any longer. She just wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Daimian stared after her, closed his eyes and breathed out before opening them again. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He HAD to tell her the truth. Whether she would like it or not, he had to get this weight off of his chest he had ever since her parents first introduced her to the racers. He ran towards Ripplelina and grabbed her, taking her by surprise. He pulled her and held her close, so close their noses were almost touching. Ripplelina felt her cheeks burning. "I have never thought of you as a lowlife, nor worthless Ripple. You are a strong, determined and courageous Princess. You do what's best for everyone in Sugar Rush and you have a beautiful heart." Ripplelina was so surprised that she didn't notice Daimian had let go of her and had cupped her face in his hands, gazing deep into her hazel eyes. His face had softened and his heart was thudding. "You are the most beautiful girl in Sugar Rush Ripple. You have the most beautiful eyes and the most amazing smile. You make everyone laugh and you comfort those who are alone or hurt. That's why I'm constantly getting your attention! How else can I admire everything about you if you don't show it, including your temper?" He asked. He leaned closer to Ripplelina, who was still in shock. "Princess Ripplelina, I love you!" he confessed before he pressed his lips against hers, holding her tight. He pulled at her liquorice hair tie, letting her black locks of hair flow past her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it. How he longed to feel her soft and silky waves! Ripplelina came back to herself as she realized she was having her first kiss. Why wasn't she stopping him? And why was her heart beating so fast? Was it because of what he said about her? Or was it because of how passionate he was being? Whatever the case, she was beginning to enjoy it and began to submit to how good it was and found herself responding, his chocolate lips melting in her mouth as she clung to his jacket. She felt his hands cling to her tighter, up to the point she felt Daimian run his tongue across her raspberry lips. After what felt like forever, they slowly parted, breathing heavily as Daimian gently tucked a lock of her loose hair behind her ear, gazing at her lovingly, his heart pounding. Ripplelina looked away. What just happened? Daimian gently took hold of her chin and gently turned her head until her eyes were looking into his. "Will you be my girlfriend Ripple?" he asked in a sweet loving tone, which surprised Ripplelina. Not because of the question, but because she never heard him speak in this tone before. It was full of sweetness, love and Truth. Did she love him? She didn't know the answer. Daimian understood the look on her face, and reached out, cupping her face in his hands, gazing into her eyes. "It's ok, I can wait" he whispered softly. He was about to kiss her again when Ripplelina quickly pulled away. It took a few seconds to compare herself before she began walking away at a fast pace. "Ripplelina! Wait!" Daimian cried out as he went after her. "I-I have to go!" she shouted. Kristelle Kreme, one of her friends, looked up from cleaning her kart. "Ripple, is everything alright?" She asked, concerned. Ripplelina shook her head. "NO!" she yelled. She turned as Daimian ran up to her. "Ripple, just let me explain..." "There's nothing to explain chocolate boy!" she yelled. But she was in so much shock that she was finding it hard to breathe. Daimian watched her jump into her kart and drive away, so fast she could've set a new Sugar Rush record. The Daim themed racer watched in despair as she disappeared from sight. He ran his tongue around his lips. He could still taste her raspberry lips, and it was heavenly.

 **Ripplelina's Dream**

Ripplelina smirked as she sped down the racetrack, faster than her friends, Galaxia Crumble and Kristelle Kreme. "THIS IS AWESOME!" she yelled excitedly as she sped through a more dangerous area of the track. She quickly swerved and missed Galaxia's Sweet Seeker's missile by a hair. She turned and teasingly stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Nice aim Galaxia, too bad you missed!" She laughed as she sped towards the Cakeway. Suddenly, Daimian Choklad Pojke (nicknamed chocolate boy for translation) sped to her side. Ripplelina pulled a face. "Seriously?! This guy?" she muttered under her breath. Daimian smirked as he saw the Princess . "Well well well. If it isn't the Princess of Sugar Rush! Might I add you look so radiant when you race Your Highness!" he said mockingly, his eyes fixed on her through his visor. Ripplelina ignored that comment. "Very funny Daimian. Just let me win for once without YOU interfering." She slammed down the accelerator and sped off twice as fast, leaving Daimian in a cloud of cinnamon dust. _'Humph! What a bittersweet numbskull!'_ she thought. _"But then again...he is KINDA cute."_ She shook her head. 'What am I THINKING?!' she thought fiercely. _'That is Daimian! The guy who's been making fun of me and mocking me since Day One!'_ Ripplelina breathed out and focused on finishing the race. Several seconds later, she and several other racers had driven through Ice Cream Mountain and were heading towards the finish line. "Yes! I'm going to win again!" She cried out excitedly as she saw the finish line up ahead. Then suddenly, another racer slammed into her side, trying to race her off the track! She tried to shift gears, but it was too late. Even after the two racers crossed the finish line, they continued battling it out until Ripplelina had had enough. "RIGHT!" she said angrily. "THAT'S IT!" She slammed down the accelerator on her kart, forcing it to stop, causing the other kart to veer off. A frustrated Ripplelina pulled off her helmet and threw it to the ground. She looked closely at the racer who rammed her get out of his damaged kart and pulled off his helmet. "DAIMIAN! YOU BITTERSWEET NUMBSKULL!" Ripplelina yelled out and gave a running jump, pinning the racer down to the ground by his arms. He didn't even try to get free, she was too strong for him. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUN ME OFF TRACK LIKE THAT!" Daimian stared up at her. "You cut me off Ripple" he said calmly "It was only fair that I got my own back" Ripplelina just stared at him. What more could she say? And why did he look so handsome right now? She growled as she sat up, letting him sit up, something that sent shivers up Daimian's spine, and he liked it. She reached out and grabbed hold of his chin, and pulled him towards her, startling him until they were practically nose to nose. Ripplelina dropped her voice so no other racer could hear. "Listen here chocolate boy." She hissed "Dare pull a trick on me like that again and your face won't look so pretty next time!" Daimian raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You think my face is pretty?" he said teasingly. Ripplelina straightened up, pulling a face, her cheeks turning red "N-No!" She stammered angrily. After a few seconds of silence, she breathed out and stood up. Daimian then stood up as well and gazed at her. "Forgive me Your Highness?" he asked. Ripplelina turned to look at their damaged karts and the other racers before turning back. She gave a sweet smile, something that Daimian couldn't stop his heart from melting at. "Yeah, I can forgive you, on ONE condition" The racers couldn't help but stare at the racer and the Princess. "Yes?" Daimian asked. Suddenly, he felt a painful force hit his cheek. He touched his cheek, which was now burning. He turned to Ripplelina, who was grinning triumphantly, his mouth hanging open. "Did you just...?" Ripplelina nodded. "Yep. That was the condition" she said and walked off towards her damaged kart. Galaxia Crumble walked up to her, eyes wide. "Did you just hit him across the face?" Ripplelina nodded. "He deserved it" Kristelle stared after her. "Ripplelina, are you alright?" Ripplelina turned to her friend. "Now I am, why?" Kristelle blinked. "Because you look like you're blushing" Ripplelina looked away. "No I'm not" she growled, walking off. Daimian stared after the Princess, his hand touching his sore cheek. "Wow, she hits good" he muttered, small hearts popping up around him as his heart began to thud.

Ripplelina's eyes shot open. She turned to the window. It was gone midnight, and all of Sugar Rush was sound asleep. She turned and found her husband with his arms wrapped around her, sound asleep. She smiled to herself. _'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep'_ she thought. She snuggled into him. "I'm so glad you made fun of me for so long. If you didn't go through all that because you secretly loved me, I never would've found my true happiness, and that's you!" she whispered. The corner of her eye caught sight of a shooting star quickly flying by, making her eyes glitter. She sat up, her eyes wide, before she whispered, "Please let me have a daughter! I know I should be happy whether I have a son or a daughter, but please let me have my baby girl!" Ripplelina gazed up at the stars that seemed to twinkle in response and she snuggled back down into her husbands arms and gazed at him. "I love you, you bittersweet numbskull" she whispered fondly before drifting back off to sleep.

 **I wanted to somehow incorporate some memories of Daimian's and Ripplelina's childhood into the story, so I decided they could dream about one of their 'fight's' and their first kiss. Ripplelina, of course, is unaware of Daimian's feelings for her, and is constantly annoyed at him. Despite the fact that, even though she doesn't like his attitude towards her, it does hint that she finds him a bit attractive due to his good looks (As he's more or less a ladies' man). Of course, I wanted there to be an early love development between the two, so I considered having Ripplelina having had enough of Daimian's bullying, and she finally wanting the reason as to why he treats her so differently from the other racer. This of course makes Daimian realize he has to finally open up to her about his true feelings, and when he does, it's no surprise that the princess of Sugar Rush is shocked by Daimian's revelation. She becomes scared and runs off, but in time, eventually agrees to a date, despite their age. I will be uploading Chapter ten soon! Keep a look out and be sure to favourite and review this story!**


	10. Chapter Ten - A Candy Crush

**Chapter Ten - A Candy Crush**

Daimian's eyes shot open as he woke up. _'Wow, what a dream'_ he thought as he stretched before leaning up on one arm and gazing down at his wife, who was still sleeping soundly. He remembered it took a long time before she agreed to go out with him after that kiss. Daimian smiled dreamily. He'll never forget how sweet her virgin lips tasted, how soft her hair felt, and how he felt her eventually relax and grip him back. He smiled at Ripplelina and, leaning down, kissed her cheek lovingly. She moaned soundly in her sleep. Daimian smiled at her before sitting up. He ran a hand through his messy hair and got up and began to get dressed. Daimian had just attached his belt with buckles and mini chains on his dark brown, almost black pants with red and gold stripes down the sides when there was a knock on the door. He sighed as he straightened up and walked to the door, the buckles and chains jangling on his belt. As he opened it, he saw Taffyta standing there! Daimian leaned against the door frame, slightly annoyed. "Taffyta, you should know better than any other racer than to wait downstairs if you want to see me and my wife!" Taffyta straightened up. "I'm so sorry Your Majesty, but I was hoping you and Ripplelina could do something about Gloyd's pranks..." Her eyes grew wide as she noticed Daimian's muscular chest. Her heart began beating fast and her cheeks began burning. She quickly began fanning her face while short of breath. "Oh wow..." she whispered in awe, scanning the King's body with her sharp eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Daimian raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what is it you wanted Taffyta?" he asked, completely unaware that his naked torso was a cause of distraction for the pink lollipop themed racer. She quickly shook her head and looked up at the King "Oh! Sorry Your Majesty, I mean..." Daimian eyed her, confused, before folding his arms across his chest. She eyed his torso again. "Oh sugar..." She muttered, feeling giddy. "Taffyta, are you ok?" the King asked concerned. "I don't know..." She muttered before fainting. "Taffyta!" Daimian cried out worriedly as he caught her. He then called to a couple of servants nearby. They quickly ran over and Daimian handed the pink racer to them. "Take her downstairs and lie her on one of the couches in the hall. I'll be down in a minute" The servants gave a respectful bow "Yes Your Majesty" they said simultaneously and carried the racer downstairs. Daimian sighed and shut the door. "Well, that was unexpected" he muttered as he quickly pulled a white t-shirt on. After a few minutes, Ripplelina began to stir. Daimian looked over at his wife as he adjusted his belt. He watched her as she began to stretch, indicating she was waking up. He smiled lovingly as he walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair back. "D-Daimian?" mumbled a sleepy Ripplelina, still yet to open her eyes. Daimian leaned down and whispered in her ear "You get some more sleep darling, you need it. I'll take over the racing announcements today while Mia looks after you" Ripplelina opened her eyes a crack. "Are you sure?" She whispered as she yawned. She reached up and stroked his face. Daimian smiled and took hold of her hand, kissing it several times. "Positive. Both you and our baby need plenty of rest" he whispered, gently placing his hand on her bump under the covers. Ripplelina gave a small smile before drifting back off to sleep. "I love you" he whispered in her ear before grabbing his hat and jacket. He quickly but quietly walked out of the room. Unbeknown to him, Ripplelina gave a smile and whispered back "I love you too."

Taffyta had awoken just as Daimian hurried down the stairs to check on her. "Is she alright?" the King asked worriedly as he put on his hat. Now that he was a King, it wasn't Ripplelina's only responsibility to keep the young racers safe and away from harm. Taffyta held her head as she looked around, still a little giddy. "W-what happened?" She muttered. "You fainted" Taffyta looked up as she realized it was Daimian that spoke. She stared at his badass outfit, one hand on his hip, her heart beginning to thud as she gave him a ridiculous smile. "Oh...um...ok..." She said, sitting up. Daimian got down on one knee so he was level with her. Taffyta noticed his messy hair made him look even more handsome. "Are you alright Taffyta?" he asked gently. Taffyta couldn't say anything, she just stared at Daimian straight on. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Daimian stood up. "I'll get you some lemonade ok?" Taffyta quickly nodded and Daimian went into the kitchen. _'Oh Wow!'_ she thought _'I never realized how handsome he was! Those muscles...and that hair! Not to mention that outfit! How come I never really noticed him wearing such a badass outfit before? Oh...what would it be like to have a muscular King helping me with my kart during the races?'_ Taffyta then began to daydream about Daimian strutting by at the track with the other racers staring as he gave his sweet pink racer a helping hand with her kart while making her giddy with happiness...She suddenly broke out of her daydream as she heard Daimian come back into the room, holding a cup of lemonade. He held it out to her. "Here you are" he said smiling. Taffyta trembled as she took the cup and slowly began to drink, unable to take her eyes off of the Sugar Rush King, who watched her the whole time. She breathed out as she swallowed the last drop of lemonade. "Thank you" she said gratefully, her heart thudding. Daimian smiled and nodded. "Always happy to help Taffyta." They sat there for a while, before Taffyta broke the silence. "So, um...where's Ripplelina?" She asked. Daimian looked up, eyeing the top of the staircase. "She's still in bed. I told her to stay home today. She and our future baby need some rest." Taffyta nodded "Oh...ok" Daimian then stood up. Taffyta's eyes widened "Wait! Where are you going?!" she blurted out anxiously. Daimian turned to her "I'm just going to get some breakfast" He then paused. "Why, are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" Taffyta thought for a minute. She actually had sugar strawberries with waffles for breakfast, but being offered to eat with the King was too good of an opportunity to pass up! "Uh...yes please! I'm starving!" she cried out as she jumped up and happily skipped over to Daimian and clung to his arm, like Candlehead does whenever she's happy. Daimian smiled down at the racer as they walked into the kitchen. "That's good. I'd prefer to have a racer accompany me than be without my wife" Some tension struck a nerve in Taffyta. Why did she suddenly dislike the mention of Ripplelina? It was strange. She usually liked Ripplelina. They were once racing rivals before she became pregnant. They were still rivals now, but she and Daimian sometimes preferred to race with the other upgraded racers who race in another area of Sugar Rush since the human world planned to delete their codes. They were fortunate enough that Ripplelina's father, King Candy, agreed to save a copy of their codes after his daughter pleaded him to save them, such as Kristelle Kreme and Galaxia Crumble, two of Ripplelina's best friends. She rarely got to see them since she got married, but tried to visit them when she could.

Taffyta sat on a stool as Daimian went to start to make her some breakfast. She had never had a breakfast made for her by the King before, so it was all new and exciting to her. She observed the King as he cooked up breakfast, before deciding to start some small talk. "So, just asking Your Majesty, have you and Ripplelina always been adults?" Daimian chuckled. "Not always Taffyta. We were once 9 year olds ourselves before we got upgraded" Taffyta tilted her head to the side, interested. "So wait, you were both kids once too? How does that work?" Daimian rolled his eyes as he placed a plate of pancakes with two bottles of chocolate and strawberry sauce in front of her and a small plate of fresh strawberries. "That's a long story Taffyta. Eat up, or we'll be late" He then sat down opposite Taffyta with a plate of pancakes too and took hold of the chocolate sauce and began drizzling the sauce over his pancakes. Taffyta watched him as he began to eat. _'Wow...he's so handsome up close'_ she thought, her mind racing. Daimian looked up as he noticed her staring and not eating. He blinked. "Uh, Taffyta. Your breakfast" Taffyta quickly shook her head, poured some strawberry sauce on her pancakes, grabbed her fork and began to eat. She licked some strawberry sauce off of her lips. "Yum! They are delicious! How did you learn to cook so well?" Daimian smiled at the eager racer. "Well..." he began. Taffyta gave him puppy eyes "Please please pretty please Your Majesty!" she asked in her sweetest voice, her eyes sparkling. Daimian smiled. "You really are something aren't you Taffyta?" Taffyta grinned. "You better believe it" Daimian smiled as he shook his head. "Ok. Ripplelina taught me" He smiled dreamily as he mentioned his wife's name. Taffyta frowned. _'Her name AGAIN!'_ she thought angrily, her gloved hands turning into fists. Why did she feel so much jealousy all of a sudden? She didn't know, but what she knew was that she couldn't stand hearing the King mention his wife at all!

After they had eaten, Daimian stood up and cleared the table. Taffyta jumped up and grabbed hold of the dishes. "Wait wait! Allow me Your Highness!" she exclaimed. Daimian stared at her, bewildered. "It's fine Taffyta, really..." he began. Taffyta shook her head. "No no! You made me breakfast! The least I can do is clear up!" she said. Daimian held his hands up defensively. "Ok ok! I won't stop you Miss Muttonfudge!" he said smiling. Taffyta gave the King a cute grin before putting the chocolate and strawberry sauce bottles away. Daimian pulled on his fingerless gloves before turning to the pink lollipop themed racer. "Ready to go?" Taffyta's face brightened up. She then struck a casual pose as she stuck a new pink lollipop into her mouth. "Sure" she said in a casual tone before grabbing hold of Daimian's arm and began walking towards the castle doors with the King in tow. Daimian didn't think twice, but he smiled as he let her drag him out. _'Kids'_ he thought fondly.

 **At the Track**

Each of the racers had already arrived at the Track and were preparing for the day ahead of them when Taffyta and Daimian drove up. Taffyta jumped out of her kart and skipped over to Daimian's, giving her best smile as she leaned against it. Daimian stood up and stretched out, preparing for a day of racing. Taffyta's eyes widened as she could faintly see the shape of his muscles through his t-shirt. Her heart began thudding, her eyes sparkling. So much so that she didn't notice that Candlehead was waving a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Taffyta? Are you alright?" Taffyta blinked wearily. "Huh?" She muttered. Candlehead dropped her hand. "I said are you alright? You seemed to have zoned out there for a minute" Taffyta turned as she watched the King walk to the candy fan stands to greet everyone before the morning announcements. Jubileena skipped over from her Cheeriot. "Hiya guys! What's up?" She noticed Taffyta staring at the King. She tilted her head to one side. "Hey, Taffyta, is something the matter" Taffyta, still keeping her eyes on the chocolate King, slowly answered. "No...why would you think that?" She continued staring at Daimian. Jubileena pulled a face. "You're acting strange Taffyta. You haven't taken your eyes off of Daimian since you got here. I noticed from a distance." Rancis turned from tiding his hair for the fifth time and looked at the three racers. "Is anything the matter girls?" he asked politely in his British accent. Candlehead turned to him. "I'm not sure. Taffyta isn't herself" Rancis turned and saw Taffyta staring at the King. "Woah, what's wrong with her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Adorabeezle noticed this too and whispered to the others "A crush maybe?" Everyone's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Jubileena muttered unenthusiastically. Just then, King Daimian called out a greeting to everyone through the microphone from the ground (Morning announcements were always held on the ground), and every racer gathered to hear what he had to say. "Ok, first off, I hope you all had a good night's sleep as we have a busy day ahead of us..." As he continued, with the winning Random Roster Race racers listening intently, Crumbelina felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around "Taffyta?" she said, surprised. "Doesn't his outfit look HOT?!" she whispered excitedly. Crumbelina raised an eyebrow "Say what now?" she asked in a confused tone. Taffyta gestured toward King Daimian. "I said, doesn't his outfit look HOT?!" The pink racer almost squealed when Daimian tugged at his top, which was tight against his chest. Crumbelina looked back and forth between the two "Uh, Taffyta, he ALWAYS wears that outfit. Did you overload yourself with the sugar on your breakfast again?" Taffyta didn't answer. Her mind was racing as she watched the King intently as he read the names of the racers for today on Ripplelina's clipboard. Their FULL names. "Wow, I never knew you all had middle names too" he muttered. The racers looked round at Taffyta nervously. They knew that apart from losing, she hated her full name being mentioned. As the King finished, he looked up, his chocolate brown eyes scanning the racers. "Mmm...let me see. Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, Jubileena, Crumbelina, Sticky, Adorabeezle and Swizzle...Seems like everyone is here. Have you all prepared your karts for today?" Every racer nodded...except Taffyta. Daimian glanced at her. "Is something wrong with your kart Taffyta?" Taffyta said nothing. She was too busy looking at Daimian's outfit. Daimian pulled a face "Taffyta? I said is something wrong with your kart?" Taffyta still said nothing. She was too far off. Daimian straightened up. He decided to test her to see if she was paying attention. "Taffyta Marie Muttonfudge! Is there something wrong with your kart?" He asked in a louder tone. The racers gasped and looked at Taffyta anxiously. Taffyta blinked, suddenly breaking into reality. At first she said nothing. She just stared at the King for a minute, before her heart began beating, her eyes sparkling. _'He said my middle name!'_ she thought excitedly. "You said my middle name..." she whispered in awe. Nobody had ever said her middle name before, and nobody dared did, but the way he said it was with such care and concern. The racers stared at her bewildered. Daimian raised an eyebrow "I hope that isn't a problem Taffyta..." "No no! Of course not Your Majesty!" She took a deep breath. "Yes actually, something is wrong with my kart...the uh..." She hurriedly tried to think of something. Anything for him to be near her! "How about I give your kart a full check Muttonfudge? That way we'll see if there are any hidden problems" As the other racers departed for their karts, some giving Taffyta awkward looks. Daimian smiled as he walked over to her. He gently placed a hand on her back as they walked over to her kart. Taffyta's heart kept on pounding. The King was so close to her, and it was AMAZING!

Taffyta leaned against her Pink Lightning with her lollipop in her mouth. She was watching Daimian intently as he checked her kart. "So, I heard you were once a dancer Your Majesty?" Taffyta asked casually. Daimian looked up, surprised that she mentioned one of his previous talents. He loved dancing just as much as racing, but ever since he married Ripplelina, he didn't dance as much as he wanted to spend more time with his beautiful wife. "Um...yes. Yes I was" he muttered. Taffyta's eyes sparkled as she jumped up "Can you dance now?" Daimian looked at the eager racer. "Maybe later." he said before resuming to checking her kart. After a few minutes, he turned to Taffyta. "Your kart looks like it's in perfect condition Taffyta. Though it looks like one of your gears is a bit loose. That can easily be fixed" He leaned over and began tightening the gear stick, as Taffyta watched him in suspense. The others stared until Candlehead went up to her. "What are you up to Taffyta?" Taffyta turned to her, eyes narrowed. "Nothing. As far as I know, I'm practically the best kid racer there is, and I get whatever I want for keeping that status. At least I'm not a ditz like you" she snapped, pointing her lollipop right in front of Candlehead's face. Candlehead stared at her, stunned. Didn't she know what she tried to do for the racers yesterday? "But..." she began. Taffyta glared at her. "But nothing Cakehead! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got more important things to do" She turned and eyed the King, her eyes shining as she stuck her lollipop back in her mouth. The birthday cake themed racer's face dropped and she turned around and slowly walked away, feeling hurt. "It's Candlehead" she muttered.

Taffyta just shrugged and continued watching Daimian. Without even turning around, he said "Taffyta, you should cut her some slack" Taffyta's eyes widened as she almost choked on her lollipop. "Candlehead may be a ditz, but she is a great racer too. And she is a much better friend than you realize" Taffyta stared at him as he turned to face her. "She has done more for you and the others than you realize. I think you need to treat her with some more love and respect. Maybe then she wouldn't be such a ditz" They both glanced over at Candlehead as she sat in her kart sadly, tracing the outline of her steering wheel. The King sighed "I hate seeing her like this. It would make me happy if you and the others were nicer to her." Taffyta straightened up, eyes wide. "I-It would?" She asked. Daimian gave her an obvious look. "Well, yeah. I was enjoying your company up until now Taffyta!" he said. Taffyta's heart sank as he said that. "I-I promise to be nicer to her" she muttered.

 **Oh dear. So it seems like Taffyta has developed a crush on the King! I wonder how things are going to develop! Obviously Daimian only has eyes for Ripplelina, and is completely unaware of Taffyta's crush on him, and only see's her as a kid since his main focus is to keep Sugar Rush running and to be there for his pregnant wife. And let's hope the racers will start to treat Candlehead better! Find out what happens next in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter Eleven - A Sticky Situation

**Chapter Eleven - A Sticky Situation**

After a few minutes, Daimian straightened up. "Ok, it's all done Taffyta. If there's anything else that needs fixing, just let me know ok?" Taffyta leapt up and clung to his arm, hugging it, surprising the Daim themed King "I will!" she said in her sweetest voice. "Thank you Your Majesty!" Daimian smiled kindly at her. "It's no problem Taffyta, I'm always happy to help any of you" Taffyta gripped his arm suddenly "ESPECIALLY me" she whispered.

Candlehead, Sticky and Crumbelina stared at Taffyta clinging to Daimian, their mouths hanging open, Jubileena and Adorabeezle stuck their fingers in their mouths, pretending to gag, while Swizzle practically gagged. Rancis was too busy checking his hair in his rear view mirror to even notice what was going on. Since the Queen smashed his pocket mirror the other day, he had to make do with the Kit Kart's mirrors, though he sometimes worried if the Queen would smash something else. But since he and the other racers heard they were going to have a new Prince or Princess in Sugar Rush, he felt that the Queen was at ease and hoped she would no longer have any more of her flaring tempers. And yet he sometimes wondered how it was even possible to have a baby in Sugar Rush. He shook his head. No. It was obviously a private matter for adults, and yet it still bugged him! "King Daimian?" He called out. The Daim themed racer managed to pull away from Taffyta's strong grip at this moment and turned to Rancis. "Yes Rancis?" Rancis looked up, unaware Taffyta was gazing at the King before clinging back on his arm, her teeth holding her lollipop. "Can I ask you something?" Daimian nodded as he tried to set his arm free from the pink themed racer. "Sure" Rancis adjusted his left rear view mirror. "How did the Queen get pregnant?" Every racer looked up, suddenly interested. Good question. How did she get pregnant in the first place? They looked at the King, who had suddenly turned a deep shade of scarlet, almost as red as Jubileena. "Uh...well...you see...uh" he swallowed, giggling nervously. The racers looked at each other, confused. Taffyta looked up at him, interested as she let go of him. "How is it done Your Majesty?" she asked. The King then took a deep breath and said "You'll learn in the future!" He then quickly walked off, wiping his forehead where beads of sweat had appeared. Taffyta stared after him. "Wow..." She muttered before jumping into her kart. She then turned and watched as Daimian came over and jumped into his kart, which was right next to hers. "Good luck King Daimian" Daimian turned and smiled at the pink lollipop themed racer. "Thanks Taffyta. You too." "Oh, and if any racer is troubling you, I'd be happy to take care of them" she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Daimian took out his helmet from the kart. "Uh...that's very kind of you Taffyta, but I think I can manage-" "Oh, and you can call me Marie anytime" she said, giving him her best smile while fluttering her eyelashes. The other racers stared at Taffyta. Had she gone crazy? Asking the King to call her by her middle name?! That was not normal! The King stared at her. "Um...okay" he said awkwardly. Nonetheless, racing was more important right now than worrying about Taffyta's weird behaviour. The racers looked up as Mr Litwak opened the arcade and children began spilling in. An 8 year old boy in a green t-shirt with khaki shorts and blue trainers ran up to the Sugar Rush console, sat down and placed 10 cents into the machine and the 9 selected racers for that day came up. "Mmmm...Daimian is always the cool one, but so is The Swizz..." he muttered. "Pick me, Pick me, Pick me" Swizzle was muttering under his breath. It had been a long time before any gamer picked him or Gloyd. Ripplelina and Daimian were the most popular racers in Sugar Rush. It was only fair they would get picked. I mean, he always felt jealous because he believed that the King was cooler than any other racer there. Not only was he an adult, Daimian was also a sleek dancer as well as a great racer. He had a cool jacket and would wear buckles on his clothes that would jangle whenever he walked. He even had buckles on his fingerless gloves! He was THAT cool. No wonder the gamers loved him! Swizzle sighed and gripped the steering wheel. He had no chance against Daimian. The boy was still deciding who to race. He put his hand in his pocket and brought up eight other 10 cent pieces. "You know, I think I'll play them all today. Starting with The Swizz..." Swizzle's face lit up as he heard the gamer mention him. Finally! He was going to be picked and race first! "...I always save the best for last" Swizzle's pride sank and he hit his head on the steering wheel. "I should've KNOWN there would've been a catch!" He muttered. Sticky, who had just finished adjusting her bow, turned as she heard a thud and saw Swizzle with his head on his steering wheel. "Swizzle? Are you ok?" she asked timidly. Swizzle, not moving his head replied "No..." Sticky blinked "But why? You're going to be selected first!" Swizzle sighed and gripped his steering wheel. "Because Daimian is always the best and the coolest racer. Even if I'm picked to race first a million times, our King will always be the favourite" Sticky looked sympathetically at her friend. "Well, that may be true..." She began. Swizzle let his arms hang "Thanks" he muttered unenthusiastically. "...but I think you're the best and coolest racer" she said quietly, her cheeks turning a delicate pink. Swizzle looked up, eyes wide in surprise. "Pardon?" he asked. Sticky swallowed nervously. "I...I think you are the best and coolest racer Swizzle" she said quietly, before sinking back down into the seat of her kart, shutting her eyes and hiding her blushing face. Swizzle's eyes widened in surprise. He always knew Sticky to be the quiet one, and he actually did think she was cute, but now he could see more of what she was, which made him like her even more. He smiled at the shy racer, feeling confident. "Thanks Sticky Sweetie" he said in his stylish tone that always sent shivers down Sticky's spine. She slowly looked up and saw Swizzle smirking at her. Her eyes sparkled and her heart began thudding. "Oh sweet sugar canes" she muttered, her cheeks going even more pink. Suddenly, the racer then selected Swizzle Malarkey and the race began to start...

Swizzle grinned and punched the air as he crossed the finish line second place. "YESSS!" he cheered out. Taffyta pulled a face. "Dummy. You didn't win" she muttered, licking her lollipop before going up to collect her trophy. "I may not have won, but Sticky gave me the confidence to win. It's the first time I've come second place! The closest I've ever got to is fourth!" He turned to Sticky, who was smiling hugely at him. "That's why it felt so great to come second. Thank you Sticky Sweetie" he said, smiling at her as she hid her pink face. Taffyta just shrugged before walking back to her Pink Lightning. Sticky looked up at Swizzle, who had gone over to chat with Rancis and sighed. If only she wasn't so shy, she could ask him if they wanted to hang out. Swizzle sighed as he walked over to Rancis. The Reese's themed boy looked up. "Hey, great win Swizz" he said and they high fived. Swizzle nodded, before Rancis saw the look on his face. "Hey, anything the matter?" Swizzle shrugged before looking towards Sticky. Rancis followed his gaze. "It's Sticky again isn't it?" Swizzle nodded. "I like her, a lot, but I don't know how to ask her out. What if she rejects me?" Rancis rolled his eyes. "I doubt that. She's too sweet. Plus, she isn't the type of racer to turn anyone down." Swizzle turned and glared at him. "If you think she's so sweet, why don't YOU ask her out?" he demanded. Rancis rolled his eyes again. "Two reasons. One, I'm not interested, and Two, I'm not the one she likes."

Taffyta turned to Daimian who had come third place. "I'm so sorry you didn't win Your Majesty" she said, pouting a little. Daimian smiled as he pulled his helmet off. "It's ok Taffyta, I don't mind" He then ran a hand through his messy hair. Taffyta's heart fluttered. "Wow! You are so cool Daimian! Even if you don't win, it doesn't bother you!" she exclaimed happily. Daimian smiled again. "Of course not. I want every racer to have a chance of winning, not just me and Ripplelina all the time. Or it wouldn't be fair." Taffyta smiled and nodded. "And I love it when you do!" And she held up her winning cup, making Daimian chuckle a little. He then looked up and noticed the boy put another 10 cent coin in the machine. _'Looks like it's going to be a long day_ ' he thought. He then sighed and looked towards the Sugar Rush castle in the distance. _'I hope not too long though. I miss her' h_ e thought sadly.

At the end of the long day, the racers stopped for a long break before the Random Roster Race would start later on. Daimian got out of his kart and sat on the bonnet as he took off his racing jacket. Taffyta was just speaking to Crumbelina (well, Crumbelina was speaking and Taffyta was sucking on her lollipop), when her eyes widened as she looked behind Taffyta. "Wow Taffyta, I can see why..." she began, her mouth hanging open. "Can see what?" Taffyta asked as she looked around. Her mouth too dropped open, her lollipop falling on the cinnamon ground. She caught sight of Daimian taking his jacket off and was practically basking in the sunlight. "He looks so cool..." Crumbelina muttered. "A complete understatement of the century Crumble" Taffyta replied before strutting over to him. Daimian breathed out and opened his eyes, their colour sparkling in the sunlight. No doubt he was thinking about Ripplelina. His eyes only sparkled whenever he thought about her. The King suddenly jumped as he felt something heavy land on him, making him fall back. "Ooof! What the...?" he began. He then shielded his eyes from the sunlight to see... "Taffyta?" he exclaimed. Taffyta was grinning as she sat on top of the surprised King. The other racers turned to see what had happened, their mouths dropping open at the sight. "Great racing today Your Majesty" Taffyta said, as she pulled out a fresh lollipop. She pulled off the wrapper and was about to put it in her mouth when she eyed the King underneath her. She smiled sweetly at him. "Actually, YOU deserve this Daimian" She said his name as if it was the sweetest candy she had ever tasted in all her natural sugar-born life. She moved the pink lollipop towards him. "Uh, actually, I think I'll pass Taffyta" the King said quickly. Taffyta shook her head before pouting a little "C'mon Daimian. I've never given my lollipops out to anyone before. You're the first" Daimian pulled a face. "What's gotten you so worked up Taffyta? Are you on a sugar rush?" he asked, slightly tense at the young racer. Taffyta giggled. "Oh...nothing" As she leaned down, she pressed a hand against his chest. She shuddered and almost squealed with delight as she felt his muscular form. "Taff-" the King began, but was cut off when Taffyta shoved the pink lollipop in his mouth. "There, It's so sweet isn't it?" she said, prettily fluttering her eyelashes at him. Daimian nodded uncertainly, though he was surprised at how sweet it was. A sweet strawberry taste erupted in his mouth as he obediently sucked on it. Taffyta grinned as she let Daimian sit up, a little dazed. Daimian looked down at the young racer, who had slid down onto his lap. She was gazing up at him. He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. "Taffyta, I think..." Taffyta quickly shoved the lollipop back in his mouth before pressing a finger against his lips. "Ssshhh Your Majesty. Just enjoy it."

The racers nearby heard what Taffyta said, and they stared in disbelief. "What in the name of Sugar Rush is she _doing_?" Nougestia cried out. "Seriously! She should know better than to flirt with the King!" Jubileena exclaimed. Crumbelina pulled a face, "She likes him...a lot" Snowanna rolled her eyes "Isn't that the understatement of the century Crumble" "Hey! That's the second time I've been told that today!" the Italian biscotti themed racer pointed out. "Maybe you should stop being so blunt then" Minty muttered under her breath. Rancis turned and pulled a face at the sight of Taffyta still sitting on Daimian's lap, grinning as she clung to him. "She does know he's married right?" Minty folded her arms, frowning "Yeah, about that...she doesn't seem to care" Rancis raised an eyebrow. "I don't see Daimian trying to get her off. You don't suppose...?" Candlehead glared at him. "I don't think so Rancis! You should know better than to think things like that! Daimian and Ripplelina's love is sooooo inseparably sweet!" Minty smirked. "Heads up hair boy!" Rancis' eyes widened as a cup of chocolate milk sailed right towards him! "YAAAHHH!" he shrieked, trying to avoid it. Too late.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" he cried out, almost in tears, chocolate milk dripping from his luscious golden curl. Instead of helping him, Candlehead just stood there. For once, she wanted Rancis to learn something here. "Don't question Daimian and Ripplelina's love again Rancis!" she muttered, arms folded. Out of all the other racers, Candlehead was the strongest supporter of Ripplelina and Daimian's love, and she didn't want anything to come between them. To her, their love was like the book Ripplelina gave to her on her birthday, Romeo and Juliet (without the feuding families or the tragic ending). She always believed they were star-crossed lovers too.

Jubileena was laughing her head off at the sight of Rancis drenched in chocolate milk. Rancis stared at her. "Not funny Jubi!" He wailed. "I-I'm sorry Rancis! But usually Gloyd is the prankster of Sugar Rush, not Minty!" Rancis frowned as Jubileena high-fived Minty. She then looked around. "Speaking of Gloyd, where is he?"

 **I'm glad to see Sticky and Swizzle have a connection here. I'm hoping they'll express their feelings for eachother soon. And Taffyta's feelings have developed for King Daimian, and it seems like Daimian MIGHT be catching on as he feels somewhat uneasy around her. Perhaps it really is just a Sugar Rush! And where has Gloyd dissapeared to exactly? Find out in the next chapter! Be sure to favourite and leave a review!**


	12. Chapter Twelve - A Gloyd Lot Of Love

**At The Palace**

Ripplelina had spent most of the day in bed, and had only woken up a couple of hours before the arcade closed. She had bathed and had put on a pale blue gown, studded with little jewel gumdrops around the waist and neckline, sprinkled in sparkling white sugar, in hopes of impressing her husband. She also tied her hair up in a normal ponytail, as she wasn't too bothered by its style. She quickly walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, in hopes Daimian would be home early. Just as she reached the throne room, the air was filled with the familiar smell of chocolate. Perhaps he got home early and was cooking her up a treat? Hopeful, she followed the smell down the hall and towards the kitchen, her heart thudding. She looked inside...and her face dropped. It was only Mia. Mia turned around once she heard a depressing sigh. "Oh! Ripplelina! It's good to see you!" She then noticed her friend's face. "What's wrong?" Ripplelina looked around. "My husband...?" she asked, sounding desperate. Mia shook her head sadly. "He won't be back until later tonight. He's going to be helping the candy fans with redecorating their homes, then he's going to spend time hanging out with the racers like you have with them. He needs their best interests at heart." Ripplelina sighed, shuffling her feet. "I feel kinda guilty. Letting Daimian take over all my duties..." Mia stared at her. "He's doing this so no stress is put on you or the baby" she said gently. Her friend pulled a face. "I sometimes feel like I'm trapped here. I need some freedom too you know!" She then imitated her husband's voice, _"I won't let even a single drop of taffy get near you!"_ Mia sighed and turned back to making her friend some chocolate and marshmallow sandwiches. "I know Ripplelina, but he's doing it because he loves you. I can't think of anyone else in Sugar Rush - no, the whole arcade, who loves their partner as much as he loves you. He's always loved you since the day Sugar Rush was first installed, and he would do anything for you, including completing every single duty that requires you to be there." Ripplelina smiled at her friend. "You sure know the right things to say at the right times Mia." Mia turned and smiled at her friend. "Your welcome Ripple. If there's anything you need, just let me know..." Ripplelina suddenly clenched her fists, suddenly feeling angry. Why does everyone have to give her extra special treatment and be extra lovely just because she was now pregnant? "SUGAR CUBES! WHY IS EVERYONE TREATING ME LIKE A 9 YEAR OLD?!" she suddenly yelled, so loudly that it nearly made Mia's code skip. She caught her breath as Ripplelina stormed out of the kitchen.

For Sugar Rush's sake! Just because she was now carrying a baby, doesn't mean she had to be treated so...sweetly! Please! Only her husband does that, and she doesn't mind because she loves him! She was more than just a Princess who upgraded to a Queen, she was also a racer! Ripplelina breathed out. For once, it felt good to let her anger out, and now all she wanted was some peace and quiet, away from everyone. She went out to the Palace gardens and walked down the steps that led to her favourite part of the gardens. She smiled and kicked off her shoes and took a step on the mint grass. She breathed in as she took in the sweet sugar air, and walked over to the flower patches, filled with flowypops, dib dabs, and many more, including her favourite flowers of all, vanilliana's. Sweet succulent flowers with cream coloured petals patterned with a variety of miniature sweets and they always set off a beautiful vanilla aroma. Of course, the sweets were edible, but ever since Ripplelina found them as a child, King Candy ordered a law which was stated that they were not to be picked or eaten as Vanilliana's are counted as a rarity in Sugar Rush. She remembered how everyone was gifted one at hers and Daimian's wedding, for keepsakes, not to be eaten. _"They've probably already been eaten."_ She thought, sighing deeply. She remembered eating one as a girl. It was so sweet and so delicious. It was unlike any other sweet she had ever tasted in Sugar Rush. Well, not all of it mind you. Unfortunately, the first time she ate one, was also the first time a certain racer caught her with it...

After Mia recovered from the aftershock of the sudden outburst from her friend, she thought that she must've been hungry after not eating since the day before, so was preparing her a snack and a drink, when there was a knock on the Palace doors. She heard the tiny clacking of feet on the hard candy floor. She heard someone open the Palace doors, spoke for a bit before hearing the clacking of tiny feet again. "Mmmm...I wonder who that can be?" she muttered. Just as she finished making a snack for Ripplelina, she heard a droning sour miserable voice say her name. She turned and looked down. It was Sour Bill. "Mmmm...someone is here...to see the Queen" he droned. Mia nodded. "Thanks Sour Bill." The sour green cough drop grumbled before skittering off. "Gee! It wouldn't hurt for you to liven up a bit!" Mia muttered, rolling her eyes. She then walked out of the kitchen down the hall and into the Throne Room. She looked around and was surprised to see Gloyd Orangeboar standing there. "Uh, hi..." he said uncertainly. "Gloyd! Aren't you meant to be at the track?" Mia asked, a hand on her hip. The candy corn boy shuffled his feet. "Mr Litwak already shut up the arcade about twenty minutes ago. I have my free time until the Random Roster Race later on." Mia nodded. "Ok, so what brings you here?" Gloyd swallowed "I...I was hoping to see Her Majesty, Queen Ripplelina, and give her these, If that's ok?" He showed Mia some mint glacier shaped flowers coated in sparkling sugar. Mia smiled at the candy corn themed racer. "Of course! I was just making her a snack. You can sit over there until I'm done, then I can take you to her." She pointed to a chocolate gold couch with plump marshmallow cushions nearby the grand staircase. "Would you like anything to eat or drink Gloyd?" Not meaning to impose, Gloyd politely said "No thanks", and Mia smiled and walked back to the kitchen. _"He's going to be starving after a whole day of racing"_ she thought.

Meanwhile, Gloyd took the time admiring the throne room, every picture, every centrepiece and every intricate detail. It was all so grand and royal. Even the chocolate gold couch he was sitting on was made only for royalty! Nobody else in Sugar Rush had gold furniture! He stroked the smoothness of the gold coated chocolate couch. "Wow, must be great having such neat stuff!" he thought to himself. He then got up and began wondering around, when he heard a beautiful sound coming from, what seemed to be, outside. He walked round the back area of the throne room, through a long hallway. The sound wasn't too far away, and he quickly began following it until he saw some hard candy pillars to his left, the sun shining through them. He turned to look and saw some steps that led down to the beautiful garden, filled with every kind of tree and flower, some he didn't even realize existed! There was even a lemonfall! "Wow" he whispered in awe. It was like a secret garden, beautiful but hidden out of sight. He was about to step out when he suddenly saw the Queen of Sugar Rush, sitting on the mint grass. Her pale blue gown was spread out around her, and some of her loose black locks of hair were flowing in the breeze, the flowers sparkling in the sunlight. And she was singing! It was her voice he had heard and followed! He stood still as he heard her continue to sing.

The first time I remember your face

I thought the sunburst rose in your eyes

And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave

To the dark and the empty lonliness

The first time I remember your sweet kiss

I felt this sugar world move in my hands

Like the racing heart of a winner

That was there at the command my word...

Gloyd clung to the pillar he was standing behind as she finished. He had never heard Ripplelina sing before, let alone her being so beautiful! It was music to his ears! And his heart...? It was pounding. Why did it respond so strongly to her? He had no idea, but he couldn't take his eyes and ears off of her. He then watched as Ripplelina slowly got up and began walking over to a flower bed, filled with flowers he had only seen once. She leaned down and breathed in its scent. She sighed happily, and looked up, closing her eyes as a gentle breeze blew through her hair. Gloyd stepped out. He so much wanted to have a closer look at her. He began walking towards her, and without realizing, he tripped and began tumbling down the steps in such a fast (and painful) manner, that even his pumpkin hat fell off. He shut his eyes tight just as he was about to hit the ground, when something quickly caught him. "Gloyd? Are you alright?" The voice was kind and gentle, and filled with concern. Gloyd slowly opened his eyes, and found himself looking straight into the Queen's face. He blinked, astonished, at realizing she had a hold of him. She had lunged forward and grabbed him just before he hit the ground. "Y-your Majesty!" He stammered. He turned his head to look how far he was from the ground. His face was just a few inches from hitting the ground. It would've been a painful hit had Ripplelina not caught him. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Gloyd slowly nodded, still in a daze at what just happened. The Queen smiled, and instead of putting him back down on the ground, she carried the injured racer to the nearby the lemon fall. She sat down, and gently laid the candy corn themed racer on her lap, who was staring up at her as drops from the lemon fall splashed onto some candy stones below. "You poor thing" she said soothingly as she checked him over for any other injuries. For some reason, Gloyd's heart rate increased as she said that, and when she started checking him over. He quickly clutched his chest as it began to hurt. Why was it suddenly hurting so much? "Gloyd, is something wrong? Why are you holding your chest like that? Are you in pain?" Gloyd had no idea what to say. All he could do was shake his head. Why did his heart begin pounding when he saw and heard Ripplelina singing, and why did it beat faster when she held him? "Mmmm...you have some scuffs and bruises, but you should be fine." Gloyd just stared up at her. It was all he could do.

The Queen smiled down at him as she gently caressed his hair. This scene gently reminded her of during a birthday party, she and Daimian had walked out to the garden hand in hand, and they relaxed in this spot. Daimian was so relaxed that he rested his head on Ripplelina's lap, and Ripplelina couldn't help but stroke his hair and say...

"Oh boy, why do you look so cute?" Gloyd's orange cheeks began turning red. "P-pardon?" he asked. Ripplelina straightened up, unaware she was speaking out loud. "I said, why do you look so cute?" Gloyd swallowed. "I...I don't know Your Majesty..." Ripplelina suddenly realized she was out of her daydream. She blinked, and saw Gloyd was on her lap instead of a 9 year old Daimian. Her cheeks turned pink. "Oh sugar! I'm so sorry Gloyd! That wasn't meant for you!" she said, embarrassed. Gloyd gave her a weak smile. "That's ok Your Majesty." Ripplelina stared at him. "Please, I prefer to be called Ripplelina." she said, smiling. "But wouldn't that be disrespectful?" the candy corn themed racer pointed out. The Queen shook her head. "Unless I say otherwise." Her eyes widened as she realized she once said that a long time ago. "Oh wow..." she muttered. Gloyd quickly sat up, looking into Ripplelina's eyes. "Are you ok Your Majesty?" Ripplelina nodded, smiling. "Yes, sorry Gloyd, just a lot of memories." Her smile sent shivers up Gloyd's spine. He then tried to stand up, but his knee was injured from the fall, and he fell back down. Ripplelina caught him.

"Can you walk?" She asked gently. Gloyd struggled to stand up. He managed to, but pain started to erupt in his knee. "My knee really hurts!" And he began to get teary eyed. But the pain was such a shock that he couldn't control himself. He looked down and gasped, and he reluctantly began to cry. Ripplelina looked down, and realized why he began to cry. He had wet himself. "Oh Gloyd" she said gently. She began to feel sympathy for the young racer. She hated seeing any of the racer's upset, especially when they have little accidents. "Hey, don't cry." Ripplelina reached out and gently began wiping his tears away with her thumbs. Her calm soothing voice caught the racer's attention. He began to settle down, but still felt embarrassed. "I...I should go!" he cried out. Ripplelina straightened up and grabbed hold of him. "Over my dead coded body Orangeboar!"

The Queen then reached down and began tugging at his pants. Gloyd gasped in shock and grabbed Ripplelina's hand to stop her, but that only made things worse. Not only was he touching the Ruler of Sugar Rush, but her hand was so soft, and he trembled at the feeling. "Please...don't..." But his voice trembled just as much as his hands did. "I'm sorry Gloyd, but I have to take your pants down!" Ripplelina exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a gasp and a loud crash. Ripplelina looked over Gloyd's shoulder and Gloyd turned his head. They both saw Mia standing there, her mouth hanging open in shock, a tray of drinks and snacks which were now a mess on the ground.

 **Oh dear. Am I the only one seeing a complicated love development coming into play? It's understandable kids would have crushes on adults, but these racers have more of a mature mind due to their coding, and Gloyd is thinking otherwise. And why is Ripplelina giving him so much extra love and affection? It's good that she cares about each racer, and doesn't want any harm to come to any of them, but Gloyd may be getting carried away with his thoughts...**

 **Find out what happens between them in the next chapter! Be sure to favourite and leave a review!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Blushing Redboar

**Chapter Thirteen - Blushing Redboar**

 **A/N Warning: Mature Humor**

When Mia was in the kitchen, she decided to fix Gloyd a snack regardless. "He's a sweet boy, and I rarely get to see him because of the game, and because I work all day." She said to herself. She then took a crystal sugar glass from a nearby cupboard and filled it up with lemonade. After finishing up, she picked up the tray and walked out to find Gloyd and take him to the Queen. She was surprised when she stepped out to find he was gone. _'Mmmm...perhaps he's left.'_ she thought. She shook her head. _'No, he seemed eager to see Ripplelina. He must've gone to look for her. I should've told him she was relaxing in the garden'_ Mia took a deep breath. "GLOYD ORANGEBOAR! WHERE ARE YOU?" When she didn't get a response, she sighed. "I'll attend to Ripplelina, and then I'll go look for him, assuming he hasn't got lost here." She looked around. "This place always looks smaller on the outside!" she muttered before walking round the backway towards the garden.

Mia continued walking but then stopped as she heard voices. She recognized them to be Ripplelina and Gloyd's. "I...I should go!" "Over my dead coded body Orangeboar!" Mia then heard a gasp and quickly walked out to find Gloyd grabbing Ripplelina's hand, with Ripplelina having a hold of Gloyd's pants! "I'm sorry Gloyd, but I have to take your pants down!" Mia couldn't believe what she heard, and she gasped in shock, dropping the tray in the process. The crash caught the attention of Ripplelina and Gloyd.

Mia's mind was racing at a constant synch. "Oh m-m-mod..." she muttered. Ripplelina's eyes widened. "Mia! Thank Sugar Rush you're here! Now you can help me!" Mia just stared at her in alarm. "W-w-what?" she exclaimed. Ripplelina pulled a face. "I need you to help me get Gloyd's pants down! How else can I check him over without some help?" Gloyd's mouth dropped. Exactly what did she mean by that? Mia just continued staring. "You...want me...to help you...take his pants down?!" Mia cried out, pointing at Gloyd, who looked helpless in the situation. I mean, Ripplelina still had a firm grip on him! And she was so calm about it! Ripplelina then raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Yes. Is there a problem with that? _" 'Ok, ok, it's just because she's pregnant...it has to be! She's never ever acted like this before!'_ Mia's mind was racing. Gloyd, realising he didn't want anyone else to know about his embarrassing accident, grabbed hold of both the Queen's hands. He didn't know whether it was appropriate to grab hold of her hands, but he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else knowing about his little accident. "Please Your Majesty! Don't tell her!" He begged. He looked over at Mia, who was trying hard not to freak out again as she begun clearing up the mess. Ripplelina raised an eyebrow, but as she looked into Gloyd's teary eyes, she could tell that he didn't want to suffer the humiliation. Plus, he was still injured. Carefully, she picked him up and began carrying him up the steps towards Mia. "Mind you, you are a prankster Gloyd..." Ripplelina said slyly, smirking a little. Gloyd recognized the sharp gleam in her eye. That usually happened when she was planning something. "Oh no!" Gloyd whimpered, and without knowing it, he had grabbed hold of the Queen, his arms wrapped around her neck as he buried his face in her shoulder. "Pleeeaaase..." he mumbled. This surprised both the Queen and Mia. She looked down at the racer who was clinging to her so tightly. But then her face softened _. 'He's so cute...'_ she thought. She then turned to her friend. "Mia, can you go and bring the first aid kit? Gloyd has had an accident involving his knee." Mia then nodded as it dawned on her. So that was why she was trying to get his pants down! "Oh, ok! I'm so glad!" She exclaimed, relieved. Ripplelina stared at her, looking confused. "So glad about what?" "N-nothing!" Mia cried out, turning pink as she bounded off to look for some bandages. Ripplelina pulled a face before looking down at Gloyd. Slowly but surely, he turned his head. He breathed out when he realized Mia was gone. Ripplelina smiled at the young racer as she started carrying him inside.

While Ripplelina was walking up the stairs, she looked down at the racer in her arms. "Poor thing" she said again. Gloyd heard this, but didn't lift his head, despite the fact his heart was beating. She then entered the bathroom, and kicked the door shut with her foot. She looked down at the racer in her arms once again. Her face softened and she spoke gently, "How do you feel?" Gloyd looked up, his arms still wrapped around Ripplelina's neck. "Huh? He asked. Ripplelina raised an eyebrow. "I said how do you feel?" Gloyd hung his head. "Embarrassed and humiliated...and in pain." he mumbled. He didn't want to cry again, but he was on the verge of it. He couldn't believe it. Not only had he fallen down the stairs after being mesmerised by the Queen's beautiful singing, but he also wet himself. Right in front of her! All because he tripped and fell! He felt so ashamed and humiliated! And yet...she was kind enough to keep quiet about it and help him. He covered his face with his hands, trying not to let Ripplelina see it crumpled up. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked gently. Gloyd shook his head, unable to answer. Ripplelina smiled and gently set him on the floor. He struggled to stand and Ripplelina caught him again. "Oh, I'm so horrible, trying to get you to stand in your condition!" she cried out. Gloyd's eyes widened and he gripped her arms. "No Your Majesty...I mean, Ripplelina! You are wonderful for helping me!" He quickly shut his mouth at realizing what he just said, his orange cheeks turning red again. Ripplelina looked surprised for a minute before she smiled, her eyes shining. "You're so adorable! You look and act almost as cute as my husband!" Gloyd couldn't hep but smile at this compliment, and yet his heart dropped to his stomach as she mentioned Daimian. Right. Her husband.

Gloyd suddenly gasped as she began tugging at his pants again. "W-what are you doing?!" He exclaimed, his heart thudding. Ripplelina didn't flinch. "Trying to get these off silly." Gloyd didn't know whether to stop her or let her carry on. Part of him was saying a grown boy such as himself was more than capable to undress himself, and yet part of him was saying to just let her do it. He shut his eyes tight, not daring to move. He flinched as he felt the material peel away from his injured knee. Ripplelina looked up. "Sorry sweetheart" she said sympathetically. Gloyd's heart almost stopped. _'Did she just call me sweetheart?'_ He felt his cheeks heating up again as he looked down at Ripplelina. She looked so calm and confident, as if pulling a Sugar Rush's boys pants down was an everyday thing! And honestly? The more he looked at her, the more he trembled. Just in that moment, it was like he didn't MIND her undressing him! She suddenly looked right at him and smiled, a flash of beauty right before his eyes. Soft black hair studded with bon bons, thick black eyelashes and bright hazel eyes that just sparkled whenever she smiled that radiant smile of hers. He felt like he was going to faint from excessive amounts of...of...what was it? And why did he feel so thrilled for her to be this close to him? "There!" she said. Gloyd managed to tear his eyes away from her and looked down. He was no longer wearing his pants, and his shoes were off. "Yahhh!" He cried out covering his orange and white underwear, scarlet shading his cheeks. "H-how did you do that?" He exclaimed. "While you were busy daydreaming, I took your shoes and pants off." She then eyed his underwear. "Gloyd, you need to get those off too. You're soaked through." The candy corn themed racer blushed even more than before. If there was a blushing contest, he was sure to win! Even against Jubileena, and she was practically the reddest racer in Sugar Rush!

The Queen smiled at the orange cheeked racer now turning red. "I won't look. I promise." She then got up and went to fill up the bath with warm water and poured in some candy scented bubble bath. Gloyd took a few deep breaths and managed to get his underwear off, unable to speak. But then Ripplelina turned around too quickly and saw him. Gloyd almost screamed and covered his area, almost dying with embarrassment. Ripplelina smiled at him before she turned back around and continued checking the bath, as if she never saw him nearly naked! Gloyd stared at her, his mouth hanging open as he stood there. He then breathed out, and, after recovering from the shock, he slowly, but surely, climbed into the bath without saying a word. After a few minutes of silence, with Gloyd trying to recover from his _bare_ ordeal, Ripplelina spoke. "How's your knee sweetie?" She asked gently as she poured some sugar crystals into the bath. "Ok...I guess" he mumbled, embarrassed. He then saw what Ripplelina was pouring into the bath. "Hey, what's that?" he asked. Ripplelina looked up. "Sugar Crystals, they help with cleaning wounds." she said. "I wouldn't want anyone hurt." Gloyd just sat in silence. Why was she treating him so sweetly? Yes, she treats every other racer the same with love and affection as if they were her own kids, but would she treat the others the way she's treating him? Probably not.

 **Ice Cream Parlour**

As much as Daimian loved racing, he couldn't take his mind off the fact that he wasn't spending as much time with his wife as he used to. "Are you ok Your Majesty?" Daimian looked up. He was currently at the ice cream parlour with all the young racers after helping the candy citizens with redecorating their homes. "Are you ok Your Majesty?" Jubileena repeated. Daimian sighed. "Uh...yes" he said in a flat tone as he swirled his chocolate ice cream sundae with his spoon. He didn't know why he ordered one. He wasn't even hungry. His mind was filled with thoughts and his stomach with filled with worry. "Are you worried about Ripplelina?" Candlehead asked as she ate a spoonful of her mint chocolate chip sundae. Daimian gave her an obvious look. "Of course! She means the world to me! I worry about her and the baby all the time!" He exclaimed. Taffyta took hold of his spoon and scooped some of the chocolate sundae and held it in front of Daimian's face. "C'mon Daimian! Eat up! Otherwise it'll melt!" Taffyta said. Before Daimian could say a word, Taffyta shoved the spoon in his mouth. The other racers stared at her, Candlehead's mouth hanging open in shock, so much so that some mint chocolate drool ran out of the corner of her mouth and down her chin. "Ew, that's gross Cakehead." Rancis said, pulling a disgusted face as he moved his chocolate and peanut butter ice cream sundae away from the drooling birthday cake racer. "Here" Daimian said as he got a tissue and reached over, gently wiping Candlehead's mouth. Now it was Taffyta's turn for her mouth to drop open in shock. Candlehead blinked in surprise before her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Uh...erm...gee...thanks Daimian" she said, feeling a bit embarrassed as the King smiled at her. She then shook her head before resuming to eat her ice cream sundae. Taffyta's mind was racing. _'I can't believe it! CAKEHEAD of all racers!'_ she thought, her face turning as pink as her dress, her fists clenched. "Hey, Taffyta, are you ok?" Taffyta blinked to see the King looking at her. "Y-yes! I'm fine! Just Stay Sweet!" she said, winking and imitating her signature pose. Almost immediately, some of Taffyta's fans who were already in the ice cream parlour ran over to her, squealing excitedly, begging for an autograph. "I'd simply LOVE to spend time with all of you, but I'm busy eating with the King." she said indicating to Daimian. The candy fans turned and gasped. Ever since Daimian married the love of his life and became King of Sugar Rush, he took more responsibility of being a loving husband, instead of visiting the places where he used to hang out with his friends after the arcade had closed and after the Random Roster Race. The candy fans walked up to him, seemingly more interested in seeing the King instead of Taffyta, much to her annoyance. "So what's it like being King Your Majesty?" asked one candy fan girl. Daimian swirled his chocolate Sundae with his spoon. "Well...it's a lot of work, but being by my wife's side is all that matters" he said gently, his eyes shining. The candy fans awed before Daimian looked up. "Speaking of which! I need to see her, I haven't seen her all day..." He was about to get up and leave before Swizzle piped in. "Erm, King Daimian, there's only ten minutes until the Random Roster Race begins." Daimian froze. "Th-There is?" he said quietly, his heart sinking. All of a sudden, he wasn't so cheerful. By the time he got back to the castle to see Ripplelina, he would have very little time with her and by the time he would get back to race track, he would be late and the schedule for the Triple R would be behind, and he didn't want to let his wife down on it. The fact that he wouldn't get to see his beloved wife until after dusk was awful, and she was probably going to fall asleep before he got home. Carrying the baby was making her tired a lot more to the point where she would oversleep, even if she would go to bed early. It hurt Daimian that the most he could only see Ripplelina was when she was already asleep in bed and he would simply cuddle her close. But even then, he was not happy. He wanted to be able to have free time with her, but how could he when his wife could no longer race or complete her duties now that she was pregnant?

The younger generation of racers could see that taking over Ripplelina's responsibilities was taking a toll on him, especially since they knew how much he loved and cared about her. They looked on as Daimian swirled his now-melting sundae, and instead of eating it, he was staring out the window, saddened and deep in thought.

 **Well Well Well! I must say! Things have taken an unexpected turn! Seems like Ripplelina's motherly instincts are kicking in, why else would she be so insistent on undressing Gloyd? I thought it would be hilarious to add some mature humor in such an awkward situation lol. And it seems like Taffyta just isn't quitting her flirting antics with Daimian, who's married! But I guess it's normal because Daimian still holds that reputation of being the hotstuff on the track, even after marrying Ripplelina. Heck! He became hotter after the upgrade!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and be sure to favourite and leave a review!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Unbareable Love

**At The Palace**

Usually, if a racer was injured, Ripplelina would call for one of her servants to sort them out. But the fact she was so insistent on getting Gloyd undressed, and the fact she thought he was adorable and the fact that her face shone when she said that was a whole new story. It made her want to help this particular racer. Perhaps it was her motherly instinct kicking in since she was pregnant? Gloyd popped some of the bubbles in the bath. It was a whole new take on him. Not to mention these whole new feelings he felt for an upgraded adult racer, let alone a Ruler. He breathed out and leaned back in the warm bubble bath, trying to forget all of what had just happened. The temperature of the water was just right, and the candy scent from the bubble bath was delicious. The candy corn themed racer had never felt so relaxed before! He closed his eyes and relaxed his body as if he was sunbathing. "So this is what it feels like to royal!" he exclaimed, smiling happily. Ripplelina shook her head as she sat nearby, making ripple patterns in the water with her finger. "Sometimes, being a Ruler isn't as relaxing as you think it is Gloyd." she said, sighing deeply, staring at the water. Gloyd straightened up, looking at Ripplelina, who was still staring at the water. "Oh, it's not?" he asked, confused. How can living in a royal luxurious castle NOT be relaxing. Ripplelina sighed and stood up and slowly began pacing around. "Think about it. You have to follow Rules, Royal Protocol, attend meetings, help run events, keep Sugar Rush running, fight battles...plus I'm pregnant! So it's extra stressful for me." She stared at the water sadly. "I rarely get time to relax at all, and I've been showing less and less love to all my fellow racers since I have been seeing you and the others less and less, but I guess being pregnant has its benefits of getting plenty of rest, as ordered by Dr Gourmet. And...seeing less of my husband. Ever since he took over my jobs, I only see him in the morning and at night. Sometimes I end up falling asleep even before he gets home, or sleep in so by the time I wake up, he's already left." She said sadly, her heart sinking. Gloyd felt sorry for the Queen as her sadness caused her to glitch. Then it suddenly hit him. No wonder why she was acting more different than usual! Because she's at home resting most days, she rarely gets to see any of the racers and express her love to them as if they were her own kids! So it's no wonder she expressed so much affection to him specifically! He blushed at the thought. All this time...she did it because she was lonely and wanted to give that love to someone. And Gloyd was the only one that came to visit her to keep her company in the first place! He looked up as she began to hum a tune. Gloyd stared at her, his cheeks beginning to heat up. Even her humming was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the first time he heard her voice earlier in the garden! He swam towards Ripplelina and leaned against the edge of the bath, gazing at her, love hearts floating around his head as she continued.

After a few minutes, Ripplelina stopped humming and looked up. "I'll leave you to it Gloyd, I have some things to take care of. If you need anything, just call for Mia ok?" The candy corn themed racer suddenly broke out of his love stare and looked up at her worriedly. "Y-you're leaving already?" he asked anxiously. Ripplelina smiled at him. "I'll just be down the hall in my bedroom Gloyd, no need to worry about me not being here." Gloyd shrunk back and whispered. "But...I do..." He covered his mouth, but Ripplelina had already heard. She looked at him with a big smile, glitching lightly. "Oh Gloyd!" she exclaimed, and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek! He blinked, dazed. What had just happened? All he knew was that Ripplelina was so close that his heart was pounding to the point it hurt his chest and he felt something sweet and soft touch his cheek. He just nodded and watched her until she left the room and shut the doors. Once she had gone, Gloyd gently reached up and touched the cheek she had kissed. He sighed happily, small pink hearts popping around his head as he whispered to himself, "I'm never washing this cheek again." He then got out of the bath and took a towel from a nearby candy chair. He dried himself and tied the towel around his waist before striking a pose in the mirror. "Looking good there Orangeboar" he said, grinning hugely. He then turned to put his clothes on. He looked around. Wait, where were his clothes? Then he remembered. "Oh sugar! I don't have any clean clothes! Now what am I supposed to do?" He remembered Ripplelina took them on her way out of the bathroom, probably to be cleaned, and no way could he leave without anything to wear! And no way could he tell Mia about his need for clean clothes because of what happened earlier. He sighed and leaned against the edge of the bath. Then again, he had no choice. He had to see Ripplelina. She would know what to do. He breathed out nervously and, with just wearing a towel and having a limp, left the bathroom to find Ripplelina.

Meanwhile, in the Royal Bedroom, the Queen was sitting at the desk, writing. Her friend Mia was just looking over her shoulder. She always found it fascinating how Ripplelina could write from right to left instead of left to right. She looked down at her friend's swollen stomach. "So?" Ripplelina stopped writing and looked up "So what?" Mia smiled. "The baby's name. I mean, you have yet to find out whether it's a boy or a girl yet, so it's best to get a head start before you and Daimian find out the gender of your baby." Ripplelina tilted her head to one side, deep in thought. After some time, she shook her head. "No, when the time comes, I'll have the perfect name." She then resumed to her writing. "Besides, it has to be a name both me and Daimian can agree on, so I have to get his intake on it." Mia smiled and nodded. "Whatever you say Ripplelina. But shouldn't you be resting like the doctor ordered?" Ripplelina sighed. "I'm only two months pregnant Mia, I should be able to do a little work rather than rest all day. You know being on my feet has always been my thing. I can't stand NOT doing anything." Mia nodded. She remembered when they were kids, Ripplelina herself was the one that was full of energy, spunk and feistiness on the Track. Sometimes her mother, the Queen, would try to get her daughter to be a bit more sensible as her status was a Princess, but Ripplelina wanted to be herself, the REAL her. And the real her was definitely not sensible! She loved her parents, but didn't want to be ordered on how she should act or behave JUST because she was born of royal code. She wanted to live freely however she wanted like all her racer friends. They got to live however they wanted, why shouldn't she? Then her mother would remind her that she would one day become Ruler of all of Sugar Rush, so she was preparing her for that time, should it come soon. Ripplelina would understand that, and, for the time being, would even have lessons with her mother on how to be a Ruler. King Candy would say that Ripplelina didn't need lessons, and that she was already smart and beautiful enough to rule a Kingdom, while his wife would say their daughter needed the lessons to pass onto future generations of the Von Schweetz family. Ripplelina wouldn't be too happy to hear that. I mean, she barely had a boyfriend yet, and already her mother would be talking about Ripplelina having children in the future! It was kind of embarrassing, especially if she'd make a point about it in front of the racers! Ripplelina touched her baby belly. When she first fell in love, she promised that if she'd ever have a child, she would never mention about them having any future children. There wouldn't be any need to! Sure she would give them lessons to prepare him or her when they'd become King or Queen one day, but she'd also want them to live the life THEY wanted, young and free-spirited.

Mia looked on as Ripplelina was deep in thought, clearly remembering her childhood. "You don't need to worry Ripplelina. You'll have a beautiful child, and he or she will be raised the way YOU want to raise him or her." Ripplelina smiled. "Thanks Mia. I am excited to have a baby, just there's so much to prepare. Heck, I don't even know whether it'll be a boy or a girl!" Mia shook her head. "Don't stress yourself out, the only one who should be stressed is your husband, since he has taken over YOUR royal duties." Ripplelina smiled. "Yes, he's so sweet, taking over all my responsibilities so I have a stress free pregnancy." They then both turned their heads as they heard someone knocking on the bedroom door. Mia went to answer it, and was surprised to see Gloyd standing there in just a towel! "G-Gloyd!" Mia exclaimed. She glanced over at Ripplelina, who thankfully, had her back turned so she hadn't even noticed who came through. She shoved Gloyd back and quickly shut the doors behind her. Ripplelina looked up, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Mmmm" she muttered before resuming her writing.

"Gloyd! What in the name of Sugar Rush are you doing without any clothes on?" Mia demanded as they stood in the hallway. Gloyd gripped the towel that was covering himself, his face almost red. "Umm..." He couldn't tell her he needed to speak to Ripplelina and ONLY Ripplelina. Mia stared at him. "You can't enter the Queen's bedroom looking like that! Where are your clothes?" Gloyd's mind kept racing. Should he tell her? What choice did he have? Mia was not going to let him speak to Ripplelina looking like this. He took a deep breath "Ok...ok. The reason why I'm not wearing my clothes is because –" "Is because I have them right here" a voice interrupted. Gloyd and Mia turned round, and saw Ripplelina standing there, a bundle of clothes in her hand, a calm smile on her face. Mia was taken aback by her sudden appearance. "Sugar cubes Ripple! I HATE it whenever you do that!" Ripplelina just smiled "Sorry Mia, it's a habit" she then walked over to Gloyd and handed him the clean clothes. Gloyd shakily took them "Th-thank you" he said, his voice almost a whisper. He then saw Ripplelina make a hand gesture behind her back, indicating for him to go and get dressed in her bedroom. He nodded gratefully before hurrying into her bedroom to get dressed. Mia just stared after him as she shut the doors. "Ok Ripplelina, what was THAT all about?" The Queen of Sugar Rush just smiled. "I'm just helping a friend out." Mia looks at her blankly "Okay..." she said uncertainly. "By the way, here is some first aid you asked for." Mia hands her friend the bandages. Ripplelina smiles. "Thank you Mia."

Gloyd was sitting on the bed and was pulling a clean T-shirt on. He then quickly looked up and gasped as he saw Ripplelina walk in. He hurriedly covered his naked legs with the towel. His heart was thudding rapidly as she walked over to him. "Are you still hurt Gloyd?" she asked gently. Gloyd shook his head. Even though the sugar crystals helped with cleaning his knee, he still felt some mild pain. The Queen smiled and got down on her knees in front of him. She noticed the racer's orange cheeks were turning red. She laughed fondly. "There's no need to be shy Gloyd, it's only me and you in the room" Gloyd gazed at her. _'I wish it would stay that way...'_ he thought. He suddenly shook his head. Where did THAT come from? Ripplelina gently pulled the towel away. "Oh, it doesn't look as bad as before, but I better wrap it up, just in case." She pulled out the bandage roll, gently took hold of his leg, and began wrapping up his injured knee. Gloyd watched her silently, his face soft, his eyes glittering, his orange cheeks burning. "You're...touching me..." he accidentally said out loud. Ripplelina looked up, startled "Say what now?" Gloyd suddenly realized what he said and quickly shook his head. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Ripplelina nodded and continued bandaging the candy corn racer's knee. After she had finished, she smiled up at him. "Ok, all done!" Gloyd looked down and noticed the thick white bandage on his knee. "Th-thank you..." he whispered. As he looked into her eyes, he could see so much life in those hazel orbs. And yet, despite the life they had, he could tell she was sad and lonely. He couldn't stand seeing her look so sad! Ignoring the pain, he got down from the bed and hugged the Queen tightly. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled and hugged him back. Gloyd breathed in her sweet raspberry scent. It was heavenly. He even managed to touch her hair as he hugged her, silky soft black waves stroking his hand. He trembled at the feeling. She was just perfect! His attraction to her increased and began turning to excitement, his heart thudding even faster, almost making him breathless. Was this love? Only love can make you this breathless! He then heard Ripplelina say in a soft tone, "What's this for?" Gloyd clung to her, and began to say things without thinking. "Because you need it. You are so lonely." Ripplelina smiled softly and nodded, then her eyes widened. "I understand Gloyd, but..." "Plus, you work so hard for all of Sugar Rush! And you deserve all the respect in the world!" Ripplelina smiled wearily, her eyes still wide. "That's very sweet of you Gloyd, but..." "AND you are the greatest Ruler we've ever had! You are kind, beautiful, and...and...and you have a great voice! And, uh..." He began stumbling over his lines as his excitement grew, trying to find many great traits to say about the Ruler herself. "GLOYD" He stopped when he heard a short sharp voice. He looked at Ripplelina, realising it was her who spoke in that tone. "I'm glad you're trying to say many wonderful things about me. And that is so sweet coming from such a cute racer such as yourself. But..." She leaned foward and whispered in his ear, "...can you put your pants on?" Gloyd blinked at her and looked down. Surely he had his...Liquorice sticks! He forgot to put his pants on! It would explain why he was just wearing his T-shirt and his underwear. And, even though he hadn't hit sweetery yet, his emotions took over as he hugged her and he just felt so excited to be with her. That was the worst. He quickly covered his area, smiling goofily at the Queen, his cheeks burnt orange, hoping she hadn't noticed. "S-sorry!" he exclaimed. She just smiled at him as she got up. "It's no problem Gloyd, just thought I'd let you know." She then calmly walked back to her desk and continued writing, as if nothing had happened! Gloyd breathed out a sigh of relief and calmed himself down before he went to pull his fresh pair of his pants on. Now, he might've been imagining it, but he SWORE he heard Ripplelina whispering to herself. "He's so cute!

After he pulled his pants on, which took a while considering the bandage, and just he kept his eyes darting around the bedroom. He could've asked the Queen herself for help, but felt he made too much of a goof of himself already. He looked round as he saw Ripplelina writing on a scroll, humming a tune to herself. Now that made him curious. Sometimes, if there was a special event and she'd summon the racers if she required their assistance, she'd sometimes be holding a scroll or even writing on one. Apart from racing, writing seemed to be her other passion. Surely it was boring? But then again, why was she into it like racing? Perhaps he should ask her? Well, he was in the same room as her...and he was so close he could practically taste that sweet raspberry scent emitting from her... _'Ok! You're getting ahead of yourself there Orangeboar! Just play it cool!_ ' He thought vigorously. All he had to do was ask her what she was doing right? Should be easy...and yet...he was suddenly so nervous to even talk to her! He took a deep breath. Be a man! "What are you doing Your Majesty?" he blurted out. He held his breath. He saw her stop writing and heard her sigh "Gloyd, I told you, Ripplelina is fine." Gloyd shrunk back a little. He then felt a bit worried. Was she annoyed at him all of a sudden? Perhaps, considering that she preferred for the racers to call her by her actual name instead of her Sugar Rush Title. He swallowed, "What are you doing, Ripplelina?" The Queen then turned her head. "I'm just finishing something important" Gloyd, still intrigued, slowly slid off the bed and managed to limp over to her. "Can I see?" Ripplelina continued writing. After a few moments of silence, without turning around, she said. "Orangeboar, you should be resting." The candy corn themed racer just didn't seem to care. Just looking at her seemed to make him forget about the pain in his knee. He suddenly got the urge and grabbed her, hugging her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist, his head resting against her back as he stood up on his toes. Ripplelina's eyes widened in shock as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She turned round. "Gloyd! What are you–" Gloyd clung to her. He just couldn't let go of her, he just couldn't! "You're so lonely! Please, just let me hug you!" he begged. After getting over the initial shock, Ripplelina's face softened. She stroked the racer's brown hair lovingly. How could she refuse such a sweet boy? Gloyd's eyes then widened as he felt himself being gently picked up. He looked up to see who it was. It was Ripplelina. She smiled as she sat him on her lap. "Thank you Gloyd. That is very sweet of you." Gloyd blushed as he felt her hand push against his stomach until he was resting against her chest. He could feel her heart beating, and it made him smile and relax. He felt more at ease now that he was EVEN closer to the Queen of Sugar Rush _. 'I guess having that fall was worth it!'_ he thought, secretly thrilled as he gazed up at her, his eyes shining.

 **Oh no...Gloyd's sweetery has come too early! I think he may have to revaluate things about how much he can say and do. Even boys get carried away when it comes to having crushes, just as much as girls! But it is sweet that his love for her has grown in just a short period of timen! What do you think will happen next? Be sure to favourite and leave a review!**

 **Sweetery - Sugar Rush version for puberty!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Sweet-Hearted Swizzle

**At The Track**

King Daimian sat in his kart at the Track, waiting for the Random Roster Race to start. The arcade had just closed 10 minutes ago, and he already did his announcement for the Triple R, but something was bothering him. He felt somewhat depressed. Since both he and his wife ended up spending less and less time with eachother because of their baby, he had more tasks to complete. "I'm meant to be there, supporting her every step of the way while she goes through the stages of carrying our baby! But why is it so difficult for me not being able to see my own wife? I know I'm a King, but what good is it not being able to spend time with my Queen?" His mind was constantly racing, trying to figure out the answers to questions he didn't know how to answer. Metaphorically, or rhetorically. Just then, the sound of the Sugar Rush horn echoed through the air, signalling the countdown. Every racer was focused on their efforts to be one of the nine racers on the scoreboard for tomorrow's races. The candy fans cheered in their stands, giving each of their racers the encouragement and support they needed to win. It was their job after all. Just then, the alarm for the start of the race sounded, and every racer zoomed off, every racer...except Daimian. Distressed, he pinched the bridge of his nose and lay his head on the steering wheel. "I can't race because I can't stop thinking about her...I need to see her...but this game..." He shook his head. "No. Regardless of the importance of this game, I need to see her, NOW!" He then sat up and slammed down the accelerator, driving off at full speed in the opposite direction. He was going home to the one girl who always made his day, the one who always showed him so much love and affection, the one who said she'd always be by his side no matter what...

 **At The Palace**

"It was very kind of you to help me out Your Majesty." Gloyd was standing at the Palace doors, smiling at Ripplelina. He was feeling a lot better, meaning he was ready to go home. Ripplelina nodded. "I'm glad I could help Gloyd. Just be more careful next time." Gloyd nodded, when he realized something didn't feel quite right. He reached up. "My hat!" he exclaimed. "I have it right here" Gloyd turned and saw Mia standing behind him, holding the Candy Corn themed racer's hat. "You left it in the garden when Her Majesty carried you indoors" She then tossed him his pumpkin hat. Gloyd caught it before putting it back on, feeling relieved. He hated being apart from it. Ripplelina rolled her eyes. "I told you Mia, you don't have to address me so formerly." She then turned back to Gloyd and smiled at him, causing him to blush. "Now you be careful getting home ok Gloyd? I don't want anything happening to you, especially as it's getting late already" Gloyd's eyes widened. The Queen was so caring, not wanting anything to happen to him! And yet, despite that, he still felt rather embarrassed by his foolish actions from earlier. Mia walked to the door. "I'll escort you home Gloyd, since you'll be off from driving for a couple of days" Gloyd nodded and turned around to walk out. He took a few steps before stopping and turning to look at the beautiful Ruler, his brown eyes shining. "Your Majesty...Thank you" Ripplelina smiled at him in response before he walked out of the door. Mia nodded at her before leaving after him, shutting the door behind them both.

Once the doors were shut, Ripplelina breathed a sigh of relief and turned around, making her way to the kitchen. "I'm so hungry..." she muttered. She also felt tired. A couple of servants in the kitchen turned as she was walked in. They both said in unison, "Your Majesty!" Ripplelina waved her hand about, indicating she was not interested in formalities. "I'm hungry..." She said. One of the servants quickly jumped up and began to cook. Ripplelina walked over to them and sat down in a chair. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked. The other servant shook her head. "No Your Majesty! You must rest." Ripplelina clenched her fists. She WANTED to do at least a little work. The servant who wasn't cooking saw the look on her face and straightened up. "If you eat Your Majesty, you can help us clean up" Ripplelina smiled. "Deal!" She then sat down at the unit where the food is usually prepared before being taken out and served to the Rulers or if they had any guests. The servant cooking set a plate of pancakes in front of her with lemon and sugar. Ripplelina pulled a face. "Do you have taffy and starburst?" The servants looked on in surprise. "Taffy and starburst?" They asked. Ripplelina nodded. "Yes, they would go better. Lemon drops too." The servants look at eachother, confused at why she would want such an unusual combination. Ripplelina gave them such a sharp look that they quickly agreed. "Of course!" And they ran out to get some. Ripplelina sighed and looked out of the window, overlooking the garden, some mint leaves blowing in the wind. 'I wonder...if life was different...would me and Daimian even be together? Would we even be ruling in my parents' place? Or would we be together, just not in this position?' She sometimes wondered why those thoughts came to mind, why she questioned herself. Did she doubt her love for the man she married? She clenched her fists. Of course not! Yes, there were times they would have disagreements, but they'd always make up in the end with a hug and a kiss. Or sometimes cuddling eachother in bed or outside under the stars. She held herself, breathing out. She missed those times when they were younger, where he showed her so much love and protection, like a true Prince would. He wouldn't even let another man kiss her hand. He was that protective. And even though he still did the same thing now, she didn't feel as close. She felt...alone. They had recently become distant, seeing eachother less and less. Sometimes she wouldn't see him for at least a couple of days because by the time he'd come back home after completing her royal duties as well as his own, she'd already be asleep and he himself would be exhausted. She felt guilty, letting him take over her responsibilities, but he insisted, saying that she and their baby was more important. Even though she, by Royal Code, had a much higher authority than Daimian, she wanted to share that authority with the man who's always loved and protected her, but how could she when she felt constantly alone? She rested a hand on her heart. It had begun beating a lot faster than usual. Was it because she missed her husband, or was it something else? She tried to smile as her cheeks turned pink, her eyes glittering. She slowly moved her hand down to her baby bump. After about thirty seconds, she could feel the baby's faint heartbeat. Ripplelina smiled emotionally and closed her eyes as they began to water. "Our baby..." she whispered softly, tears falling on the floor.

 **At The Track**

During the course of the Random Roster Race, each of the racers were, as usual, battling it out to see who would be on tomorrow's scoreboard. After making it through snow mountain, it was truly a test as it wouldn't be long before they'd reach the finish line. Taffyta and Rancis were desperately battling it out. After a few minutes, Taffyta had come first, Rancis second. The Reese's themed racer sighed as he slowed down to a halt. Was he ever going to, for once, beat Taffyta and come first place? He hoped to have an answer to that question one day. He looked up and saw the first nine racers appear on the scoreboard. Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Minty, Jubileena, Crumbelina, Swizzle, Adorabeezle and Sticky. Candlehead looked up at the scoreboard. "You know, it is a bit weird that Sticky came through, as she rarely appears on the scoreboard" she said in a surprised tone. Swizzle looked up as he pulled off his helmet. His gaze was directly fixated on Sticky, who had just pulled her helmet off. She sensed she was being watched and turned her head, realising it was Swizzle Malarkey. He gave her a confident smile and nodded at her, who, in turn, smiled and nodded back before quickly looking away. Swizzle turned back and began cleaning off some sugar particles between the wheels of his Tongue Twister. And yet, the back of his mind couldn't remove the thought of a cute sweet racer he liked to nickname Sticky Sweetie not far from him. His hand began shaking from nerves. He then scolded himself, 'Pull it together Swizz! She's just a racer like the other girls...a cute timid racer with a pretty face who looks so adorable whenever she blushes!' He breathed out, and, hoping nobody would notice, he slowly turned round, hoping to catch another glimpse of her...

Sticky felt like her heart was in her throat. Sure she was pleased to have made it on the scoreboard. NINTH place, but still! Racing was her passion, what could be sweeter? She couldn't stop thinking about the super cute Swizzle Malarkey that was only two karts down from her kart! She swallowed. 'Breathe Sticky, just breathe' She wanted so badly to have a quick look at his cute face. She gathered up as much courage as she could muster and turned her head round. She noticed he was kneeling on the ground, cleaning the wheels of his kart. Her face softened. He was so cute. She also noticed his hand looked a little shaky. Was he alright? Just then, Swizzle turned around, realizing Sticky was looking directly at him! She gasped and quickly turned back around, her cheeks flushing red as her heart began thudding rapidly.

All Swizzle could do was stare. How long had she been looking at him for? He looked over at Rancis, who was indicating towards Sticky. Swizzle nodded before taking a deep breath. It was now or never. He then stood up and began walking over to her, trying to act cool, but deep down, he was shaking with nerves. Even his legs felt weak, so he had to force them to move. Each step towards her was agonizing. 1...2...3... His eyes widened as he realized Sticky's kart was literally two paces away from him. Oh crap. The Swizz managed to get to her kart. Sticky was brushing some cinnamon dust off her jacket, and was completely unaware Swizzle was standing just behind her. He looked over at Rancis again, who nodded. Swizzle turned back and opened his mouth, and began to speak. "Hey, great racing out there Sticky." Sticky almost jumped. She recognised that voice. Slowly, she looked round until her eyes met his, her heart thudding. They looked at eachother in silence for sometime, until her sweet conscious interrupted, 'Well, go on! Say something!' Sticky cleared her throat. "Hi" She shuffled her feet, a small smile on her face. Wow, it felt a relief to finally say something! Swizzle smiled and nodded. Sticky blushed, rubbing the back of her neck "And thanks. I didn't think I'd make it on the scoreboard...but...I guess I did." Swizzle nodded, his nerves kicking in. "Yes...you did..." He glanced at Rancis, who was glaring at him and gesturing for him to look back at Sticky. Swizzle nodded and quickly looked back at her. "I mean! It's great! You don't usually get on the scoreboard and you did!" Rancis slapped a hand over his face, shaking his head. Idiot. Did he HAVE to remind her? Swizzle continued. "And I'm not surprised because...you're a great racer...and I've always admired that about you Sticky" His eyes sparkled as he felt a bit more confident. Sticky's eyes widened in surprise, her pink cheeks turning red, her heart pounding. "Do you really think so?" she whispered. Swizzle reached out and took hold of her hand. "Of course I do. You think I'd lie to you Sticky Sweetie?" The sweet racer shook her head. "No..." She then looked at their hands, and her face completely softened in a way Swizzle hadn't seen before. And the way she looked, Swizzle's mind that was racing before, gently slowed down as he looked at her 'Wow...she looks so pretty...' he thought, his mouth a little open as a shade of pink began to colour his cheeks. After some time of just looking at eachother, he gently let go of her. "I-I'm so sorry" he mumbled. Sticky gently touched the hand Swizzle had just held. She gently smiled, her face still soft. "That's ok" she whispered. Swizzle looked up. "Sticky?" The sweet racer looked up. "Yes?" Swizzle observed her, his heart beginning to beat nervously. Should he tell her? "Y-your bow is loose" He reached over and adjusted it until it was secure on her head. The sweet racer giggled. "Oh, thanks Swizzle..." Swizzle's eyes widened. Seeing that sweet smile on her face as she giggled was enough for him. He quickly took hold of her hand and began walking away from the other racers, to a quiet place behind some candy cane trees. Sticky looked at him in surprise. "Swizzle...what's wrong...?" Swizzle just held onto her hand as he crossed his fingers behind his back, his heart pounding. Even The Swizz can have his moments when he's in a tense situation. "Sticky...I've been meaning to ask you this for a while...but..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Sticky looked at him, her eyes glittering. He then blurted out "Do you want to go out with me?" Sticky's mouth dropped open. Was he being serious? All she could do was stand there, staring at him, her eyes wide. Swizzle looked at her nervously. Why wasn't she saying anything? Was he too straightforward? Or worse, what if she didn't like him at all? His heart was in his throat at this point, and he felt sick in the stomach, as if he had eaten too many candy pops. - That had happened on one occasion, when everyone was invited to the Palace for Sticky's birthday. Every racer and most of the candy fans were there except for Sticky herself. Yet when she appeared, the mixture of nervousness upon seeing Sticky arrive for her birthday and eating too many candy pops was something Swizzle's stomach couldn't handle, and he ended up puking on the throne room floor, and on Taffyta's new shoes. Ripplelina was NOT happy-

Swizzle swallowed. He hoped he wouldn't have a repeat of that episode right there and then. After a few more seconds of silence, with both racers just staring at eachother, Sticky managed to compose herself. "S-sure" she stuttered out, her eyes still wide. Swizzle breathed a sigh of relief, a bit more relaxed. "Good" he said, before smiling at her. "It's a date" He then gently lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly. Sticky's cheeks were now a deep shade of pink, and her eyes were shining with excitement. Her emotions were everywhere at this point, but one thing she felt for sure was absolute happiness! She was going to go on a date with her crush!

Every racer looked up as Sticky and Swizzle returned from the candy cane forest. Sticky looked like she had just been walking on cotton candy clouds, while Swizzle, as much as he tried to act cool, couldn't stop beaming. His cheeks were red, and his eyes were shining. Jubileena stared on as the two racers walked back to their karts, with Sticky almost tripping in her haste. She raised an eyebrow from her Cheeriot. "What happened to those two?" Crumbelina looked up. "Are they on a Sugar Rush again?" Jubileena shook her head. "No, they are acting the EXACT opposite of being on a Sugar Rush. It's something else." Candlehead smiled, catching on, but decided not to say anything. 'I wonder...did Swizzle finally tell her he liked her?' The racers stared as Swizzle and Sticky smiled at eachother before driving off, clearly blushing. Jubileena turned to Adorabeezle. "You know, they both remind me of how Taffyta acts whenever she sees Daimian..." Taffyta was reapplying lipstick at this point, and upon hearing that comment, lost concentration and ended up with strawberry pink lipstick across her cheek. She looked mortified and shrieked. "YAAAHHH! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" she cried out, almost screaming. The other racers covered their mouths, trying to stifle their laughter at such a dramatic situation. Taffyta glared at them as she tried to remove the lipstick from across her cheek. "For your information Miss-know-it-all, I certainly do NOT act that way." Minty sat up from her kart. "Did you even SEE how Swizzle and Sticky were acting?" She asked, annoyed. Taffyta pulled a face. "Not really, though I'm sure I DEFINITELY wouldn't act like THAT around Daimian." She then checked her face and lips in her little pocket mirror. Satisfied that she had no more lipstick on her cheek, she snapped it shut and put it away. "Speaking of Daimian, where is he? I didn't see him cross the finish line" Candlehead turned her head. "I didn't see him cross the start line either" The other racers looked around, confused. "Perhaps he didn't feel well and went home" Rancis suggested. Taffyta straightened up anxiously "Will he be alright?" Jubileena rolled her eyes. "Taffyta, it was a suggestion. Perhaps he had to attend some royal business?" "Or perhaps he wanted to spend time with his wife. Did you see how tired he looked?" All the racers stared at Candlehead. Taffyta shook her head as she pulled out a fresh lollipop "Please Cakehead. He would've TOLD us if he wanted to." Candlehead pulled a face and muttered under breath. "It's Candlehead. And besides, he's married to the daughter of King Candy, so he doesn't have to tell us everything about where he goes and what he does." As the racers thought about this, Sour Bill walked over. "Mmmmm...King Daimian...has gone home. And...all of you...can go...home too." Sour Bill then scuttled away.

 **So glad Swizzle finally gathered up the courage to ask Sticky out! Such a sweet connection they have! And Ripplelina did at a time lose some intimate connection with her husband when she was pregnant with Vanellope, as 60% of the time, she was alone...**

 **Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think by leaving a review and favouriting!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Sweet Preparation

**Chapter Sixteen - Sweet Preparation**

The King of Sugar Rush was driving at full speed towards the Sugar Rush castle. He HAD to see her. He was NOT going to miss seeing her again! Just as he was nearing the castle, he spotted something parked just outside the Palace. He stopped driving once he arrived outside the Palace _'Gloyd Orangeboar? What is he doing here?'_ Without giving it much thought, he got out of his kart, put his keys in his pocket and walked past the kart towards the Palace doors. He would have to figure that out later. His top priority right now was to find and spend time with his wife. As he pushed open the doors, there wasn't anyone else in the hall, other than a couple of servants polishing the candy walls. Daimian hurriedly ran into the kitchen. No one was there except the two servants who served Ripplelina earlier. One of them looked up, surprised that the King was back much earlier than usual. "Oh, Your Majesty! This is unexpected. Aren't you meant to be competing in the Random Roster Race?" Daimian ignored her. "Where's my wife? I need to see her now!" The servant, taken aback by his sudden demand, pointed a shaky finger towards the back which led to the Royal Garden. He ran towards it and saw his wife sitting on the steps leading to the garden, gazing at a flower she was holding, gently stroking its petals. Ripplelina gasped as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and felt herself being pulled against a strong figure. She then smiled, realizing who it was. "Daimian..." she whispered. Daimian held her tight, resting his chin on her left shoulder. "I've missed you" he whispered, nuzzling into her lovingly, breathing in her sweet raspberry ripple scent. He then rested his hands on her baby bump, stroking it lovingly, as if the Queen was carrying their most precious life, which, in any case, she was. At that moment, Ripplelina took some time to reflect on everything that had been happening, everything leading up to this sweet sentimental moment. And now...she was doing the one thing she loved more than racing, spending and treasuring the most loving moments with the one she loved. She looked down, realizing her hands were resting on his as he stroked their future baby. It was getting overwhelming for her, and before she knew it, she had tears running down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry. Daimian turned to look at his beloved wife. His grip on her tightened as he pulled her against him. "My darling, why the sweet tears?" He spoke in loving tones as he gently tucked some of her hair behind her left ear. Ripplelina shook her head, and all she could do was lean against him, her tears falling on their hands as they were resting on her baby bump. "I...I've just missed you so much! All I could ever think about was you and the baby..." Her sore throat and constant tears prevented her from continuing. All she wanted was comfort from the man she loved so dearly. Daimian gently pressed a finger against her lips and whispered. "Sssshhhh my darling. Think about the baby..." Ripplelina nodded. "You're right...I'm sorry." She mumbled, wiping her teary eyes with the back of her hand. Daimian smiled as he held her in his strong arms. "Don't apologize. It's ok to be emotional my sweet love." During the time Dr Gourmet was checking on Ripplelina's condition, he mentioned to Daimian that it was normal for pregnant women to have constant emotional moods. In order to prevent them from getting worse, it was advised Daimian spend more time with his wife, but he had been neglecting to do so due to the game. "I HAVE to make more time for you." he muttered. Ripplelina linked her fingers in his. More than anything did she want him to spend more time with her. "Don't be so hard on yourself..." she said gently. Daimian took hold of her hand, lifting it to his lips, tenderly kissing it. "My darling, this game is important...but you are more important than anything this world possibly has to offer" Ripplelina smiled, her cheeks turning pink. "Apart from our baby?" she whispered, taking hold of his hand and resting it on her baby bump. Daimian smiled. "Apart from our baby..." He suddenly hugged her tightly, feeling overwhelmed with love. "Sweet candy drops I love you!" Ripplelina blushed. "I love you too..." She then turned and closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart that had quickened up. She smiled, feeling a lot calmer. Daimian's face softened, his eyes full of love. He just pulled her closer to his chest. It was all he could do. It was all he ever wanted to do. Tears started to appear from his eyes. And they weren't tears of emotion. They were tears of relief. Relief that, after all these days of very little contact with his wife, he finally had her in his arms. He closed his eyes, letting some tears run down his cheeks and fall onto her hair. "I've missed you so much too..." he whispered. "These past few days I haven't been able to stop thinking about you..." Ripplelina turned round and clutched his hand. "Neither have I! And it's really boring without you here." They both laughed lovingly at eachother before looking towards the beautiful Sugar Rush sunset.

Swizzle hit the brake to his Tongue Twister the second he arrived home. He sat there for a minute, still unable to believe what had just happened at the Track. He had invited Sticky, Sticky Wipplesnit, the most prettiest cutest racer in all of Sugar Rush (in his opinion), on a date! That night! He slapped a hand over his face. He really didn't want to mess this up. This was going to be his first date with a girl, and this was possibly her first date with a boy too! "C'mon Swizz!" He muttered to himself. He had done the hard part. Now it was going to be a huge effort to pull this date off tonight. He walked into his house and pulled off his beanie as he kicked the door shut with his heel behind him. He walked past a mirror before stopping and looking back in it. His racing outfit was covered in cinnamon dust from the Triple R and his green hair was a scruffy mess. "What a mess" Swizzle muttered, as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to straighten it down. He wanted to at least make an effort for his first date, and having to dress himself up was one thing he was going to have to endure, for Sticky's sake. I mean, he wasn't like Rancis. Now HE was a racer who knew how to dress! Even though he didn't have a girlfriend, he acted and dressed like he had a date every night! Swizzle sighed and stared at himself in the mirror, trying to imagine himself with perfect hair and perfect clothes...it was impossible. It wasn't his style. And besides, he and Gloyd enjoyed the occasional prank on Rancis' beloved hair, giving him a bad hair day every time. Whether that be the occasional taffy or hiding his comb, his reaction was always hilarious.

He began making his way upstairs towards his bedroom. Opening his closet doors, Swizzle began to look among his racing gear. He eventually found the same outfit he wore to the anniversary party the year before. He excitedly pulled it out and observed it. Yep, it is still the same size and SHOULD fit after all these months. "I have been planning to ask Sticky out on this date ever since we first generated! I wish I asked her out sooner. But then again... I wouldn't have got to see the way her eyes shone when I held her hand...and how she blushed when I looked into her eyes..."

 **Sticky's home**

As Sticky drove home, her mind was racing. Did everything that happened at the Track really did happen? It was almost like a dream. Yes, she always thought that Swizzle, no, sorry, The SWIZZ was cute. She bit her lip and stared down at her hand. The one Swizzle had touched. For some reason, it felt like she could still feel his grip on her. She tenderly curled her fingers round, as if she was holding his hand. She smiled. If this really was real, and the date she was going to have with Swizzle WAS real...she then noticed the time on her kart and her eyes widened. "Oh no! I only have a couple of hours to get ready!" she exclaimed before jumping out of her kart and heading to her front door. She unlocked it and hurried inside. No way was she going to waste this opportunity on a date with Swizzle by looking tardy! She hurried upstairs to her bedroom and ran inside before flinging open her candy closet doors, her eyes scanning a few of the outfits she had. She then sighs. There was nothing good enough to wear. They were her racing outfits. "I gotta have a dress somewhere! How come I don't have one?" She started to get anxious. As she looked at the back, she found the dress that she wore last year at the Sugar Rush anniversary party. As she tried to pull it on, she realized something. "How come it's so tight?" She muttered. After several attempts to put it on, she gave up. "If...if I don't have something to wear...I can't go out with Swizzle..." Tears dared to prick her eyes. Just then, there was a knock on her front door, but Sticky didn't want to answer. The knocking continued until she reluctantly gave in. When she answered the door, she was surprised to see Minty and Torvald standing there. She quickly wiped her eyes. "Oh, what are you guys doing here?" she mumbled. Minty eyed her. "Hey, are you ok Sticky?" Sticky sniffed. "I...I'm fine." She wasn't a very good liar. Torvald shook her head. "Something's up for sure." Sticky stared at them. "Can I at least know why you two are here?" Torvald opened her mouth to speak, but Minty butted in. "So, are you going on a date with Swizzle or not?" Sticky just stared at her. "H-how did you know?" she asked, confused. Minty rolled her eyes. "Please! As if it wasn't obvious with the way you two were acting towards eachother today!" "AND he took hold of your hand and practically dragged you away from the Track!" Torvald added. "EVERY racer saw." Sticky sighed. "Yes...yes, he asked me out on a date...tonight." Minty grinned. "Knew it." Torvald looked excited. "So, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Sticky shook her head sadly. "I...I don't have anything to wear." Both girls stared at her, then Torvald smiled. "We can help with that. Here, we came over to give you this." She handed Sticky a bag. Sticky took it and looked inside. She reached in and pulled out an adorable blue dress, patterned with gumdrop flowers that matched her hair colour and was sprinkled with sparkling sugar. She gasped happily and hugged it tightly. "Thank you so much guys! Did you both really get this for me?" Minty nodded. "Well, we kinda saw you admiring it in the shop window a few times whenever we went to visit the Sugar Rush Town. So we both decided to pitch in and buy it for you. We thought we'd help you out, since you've always helped us out whenever we've had a problem with our karts or are upset, so we thought we'd help you out for your very first date." Torvald smiled. "Consider it a gift from us to you". Sticky smiled happily and hugged them tight. "Thank you so much guys!" Even though they were technically recolours, they had a very strong bond. Almost like sisters. Minty was originally created first, so Sticky and Torvald were recolours. And yet, Minty treated them like they were her own sisters. Yes, she had a bit of spunk and hates losing, but which racer didn't? On the other hand, Torvald wasn't much spoken of. Yes, she raced, but the majority of the time she wouldn't make it as one of the nine racers on the scoreboard. Jubileena one time urged her to talk to Queen Ripplelina about getting a chance to race on the Track when the arcade was open. And even though Queen Ripplelina helped her out by improving her racing skills on the Track, she decided to stick to doing what she loves best, competing in hopes of one day getting on the scoreboard, just like the other racers.

Sticky held the dress against herself as it shimmered in the light. "It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!" she whispered, her eyes sparkling. Minty rolled her eyes. "Well go and put it on girl!" Sticky nodded and ran upstairs before she quickly ran into her bedroom to get dressed. Once she had the dress on, she looked at herself in her candy mirror and smiled. "Oh wow! It's even better on!" Now that she finally had a dress to wear for the date, she felt a bit more confident. She even had a pair of shoes she never got to wear that matched her hair colour. She went downstairs to show Minty and Torvald, who looked impressed. "Wow! It looks great on you Sticky! " Torvald exclaimed. Minty looked at her. "Are you nervous?" Sticky shuffled her feet. "Of course not..." Minty and Torvald just looked at eachother and smiled, knowing she was indeed nervous.

 **Swizzle's home**

Swizzle managed to tame his hair after getting out of the shower. Yes, as this was his first date, he wanted to take things seriously. Especially with his Sticky Sweetie Wipplesnit. He smiled dreamily. Oh yes. He was the ONLY one in all of Sugar Rush that called her Sticky Sweetie. And he felt proud of it. He pulled on a white shirt. As he buttoned it up, he kept talking to an imaginary Sticky in the mirror, practising the best ways to compliment her on their first date. "Hi Sticky, you look very pretty tonight...mmm...Hi Sticky Sweetie, you look very cute this evening...may I offer you this chocolate rose?" Then it hit him. "Duh! I'm going on a date with her! I don't NEED to prepare! The Swizz has got this!" But did he really? The thought of messing up on this date struck a nerve in him, badly. Surely it would spoil his reputation? He shook his head. No, this wasn't about him. It was about Sticky. More than anything did he want to impress her. Just not in such a careless manner. He turned and noticed a framed picture of him and all the Sugar Rush racers during the anniversary party of the first time their game was switched on. They were all at the Palace, having such a fun time. To everyracer, having a party at the Palace was a rare and special opportunity, and they wanted to have fun and treasure every moment, so Ripplelina would have a photo taken of every racer. She would then have the pictures copied and framed with each of the racer's theme and would send a few of her servants out to deliver them to each racer a week after the party, so it would be a special memory for them. Swizzle smiled. He walked over to the shelf and picked up the framed picture. Sticky looked extra cute in it, especially her bright eyes and her adorable smile. He sighed happily. He never got bored of her smile. Just seeing her smile would brighten up his day, no matter how bad it was.

He sighed with relief once he had his outfit on, which was very similar to his racing outfit. He was wearing a pair of blue pants, a white shirt, a blue blazer and a green bowtie that matched his sweet locks of green hair. He pulled a face as he adjusted his bowtie. He wasn't used to wearing and walking around in such formal wear. _'But I'm doing it all for her'_ he thought. This was their first night, and more than anything did he want it to be a successful one. He looked at his beanie. Should he wear it...or would it look bad? He hated NOT wearing it, but for once, he wanted to at least look appropriate for his first date. He shoved it in his pocket, just in case he ever changed his mind. "Sticky sweetie, here I come" he muttered, smoothing out his green layers of hair. The corner of his eye caught sight of his swirlypop wall clock, and his eyes widened "Literally!" he exclaimed before grabbing his kart keys and running out the front door.

Sticky turned as she heard a kart pull up outside her house. She peered out the window, and saw it was Swizzle's kart! Her heart began thudding nervously. She then jumped as she heard knocking on her front door _'He's here!'_ she thought frantically. Minty and Torvald had already left, so it was just her alone to answer the door. She began to breathe steadily before going to open the front door. Swizzle's mouth dropped open at the sight of Sticky as she opened the door. She was wearing her new blue dress, with flowers in her hair and a cute candy flower bracelet. Her cheeks were pink and her mouth was in a little o shape. _'She's...so cute...'_ Swizzle thought, his heart thudding. "Wow..." he whispered in awe. Sticky blushed a deep pink and giggled. "H-hi..." she whispered, trying hard to cool down her heated cheeks. Swizzle nodded. "H-hi..." he said, suddenly nervous. He was clutching a chocolate rose in his hand. He completely forgot to get Sticky a gift for their first date as he drove to her house. Luckily, he spotted a chocolate rose bush nearby and reached out and grabbed one as he drove past. He handed it to Sticky. "You look very beautiful" he said, a sweet smile on his face, despite his red cheeks. She smiled as she took the rose. "Thank you!" she whispered happily. Swizzle blushed as he bored and held out his hand towards her in gentlemany manner. "Shall we?" Sticky nodded shyly and placed her hand in his as they both walked over to Swizzle's kart. Sticky stared as he got in. "Will I fit in?" she asked curiously. As sweet as Swizzle's Tongue Twister was, it was also quite narrow. Swizzle smiled. "Of course you will" "But how...Woah!" she suddenly cried out in surprise as Swizzle pulled her until she ended up on his lap. She looked round. What had just happened? She blushed once she realized she was face to face with Swizzle, their faces particularly close. He gave her that cute smirk, making her blush before starting up his kart. "Hang on" he said sweetly before driving off, making Sticky cling to him tightly.


	17. Chapter Seventeen - A Delightful Date

**Chapter Seventeen - A Delightful Date**

A lot of thoughts were rushing through Swizzle's mind as he drove across the cinammon dust ground with the most prettiest girl in Sugar Rush on his lap. Sticky Wipplesnit was, in his opinion, the most prettiest girl in Sugar Rush - no - the whole arcade! His heart began beating fast when her grip tightened on him as he drove up the Rainbow Bridge. He wanted to have his first date with Sticky outside their game. Yes, it was against the rules to leave the game without permission. 'But it would be a lot more fun to go somewhere that is different to Sugar Rush' he thought to himself. He then looked at Sticky who was sitting on his lap, her small hands clinging to his shoulders. She looked so adorable! "Sticky?" Sticky turned to look at him. "Yes Swizzle?" He swallowed, his cheeks pink. How should he tell her? This thought was starting to distract him…. "SWIZZLE!" He jumped as he heard Sticky yell his name. He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't realize he almost hit the wall of the exit tunnel. Sticky grabbed hold of the steering wheel and swerved, the Tongue Twister narrowly avoiding the wall. Once Swizzle had maintained control of his kart - and his thoughts - they had arrived just outside Game Central Station. Their hearts were beating fast from their near kart crash. Sticky turned to him. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Swizzle nodded, his eyes wide. "I….I'm fine…." She looked at him, concerned. "What happened? You looked distracted." Swizzle swallowed. He couldn't tell her that he was thinking of her! He had to get off the topic! Sticky yelped as he suddenly picked her up in his arms and got out of his kart. Her eyes widened as she clung to him. He smiled at her. "Are you ok?" Sticky swallowed. "I…I'm fine…." She then realized the irony. "Hey!" Swizzle laughed, making Sticky giggle. He gently put her down on her feet once they arrived in Game Central Station. A lot of gamers were milling about, either visiting different games, meeting up with friends, or going on dates. Their eyes widened at the sight. It was a whole new world to the two young racers. So much more different to their home in Sugar Rush. Swizzle watched as Sonic gave Amy a bunch of flowers. She gasped happily and hugged him tightly before they walked off together. Knowing Sticky, she probably wouldn't act as hyped if he gave her flowers, but she would probably smile her beautiful smile and say 'thank you' in a quiet whisper. He turned as he heard a thud. Sticky had landed on the floor as she got knocked over by Bowser who walked by. Swizzle looked shocked and quickly helped her up. "Are you ok?" he asked anxiously. Sticky nodded, dusting down her dress. Swizzle held onto her hand. He grew angry as he looked at the oversized fireball spitting dragon who had knocked his date over. "Excuse me!" Bowser ignored him. He was in a bad mood, and whenever he was in a bad mood, he didn't care about anything or anyone and just wanted to be alone. Swizzle again shouted out, "EXCUSE ME!" Bowser turned and looked at him, annoyed. "What kid?" The Sugar Rush racer clenched his fists. "You knocked my date over! Apologize to her!" All the gamers in GCS stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the scene. Sensing Swizzle's anger rising, Sticky grabbed hold of his arm. "It's ok Swizzle! Let's just go…." Bowser glared at him. "You better leave me alone kid!" He was so tempted to shoot fireballs out of his mouth right now. Swizzle glared back. "Not until you apologize!" Sticky began pulling at his arm. "Please Swizzle! Let's go! Please?" she said in her sweetest voice. Hearing the sweetness in her voice made Swizzle soften and he let her pull him away.

Once they were alone, Swizzle turned to her. "I'm sorry Sticky…." She simply smiled. "It's ok…" "But it's not! He knocked you over and didn't even apologize….!" He stopped when Sticky pressed her finger against his lips and said gently. "It's ok Swizz. I just want to enjoy this date….please?" Swizzle relaxed and smiled. "Of course." He took hold of her hand, making Sticky blush. He then looked around, observing each game. "Mmmm….Sonic….Street Fighter….Donkey Kong….Pheonix….Super Marios Bros….Wreck It Ralph…." He couldn't decide which game to choose for their date. He gripped Sticky's hand tight. The one rule he knew was that they weren't allowed to leave Sugar Rush without permission. The last time he asked Ripplelina to let him explore outside Sugar Rush, she flat out refused. He practically begged her to let him go, but she ended up slamming her fist down on the arm of her throne, saying, "Unless you want to risk dying and never regenerating outside this game, the answer is NO!" Despite the fact she was sometimes hard on the racers with her words, it was how she protected them and the game. She had seen game characters die outside their games, causing their own games to get unplugged, and more than anything did she want to protect her racers and her game from enduring that kind of horrible fate. Both racers began walking towards one of the games, hand in hand. There was a new game that Mr Litwack had installed just a week ago called Restaurant Rogue. It was a game where the player had to serve the customers as quickly as they could before thieves would come and steal the food from the restaurant. 'Judging by the name of the game, they've probably got good restaurants in there too!' Swizzle thought excitedly. Sticky smiled as he led her towards the game, but just as they were about to head inside, an alarm suddenly sounded and a Surge Protector appeared with a clipboard in one hand, and a pen in the other. This startled the two young racers, and they curiously observed him. He was glowing blue, had glasses, was wearing a uniform and looked stern. "Name?" Swizzle looked confused. "Erm, who are you?" The Surge Protector sighed. "My name is Steve and I inspect every gamer leaving and entering the arcade. And I am here to inspect you." He droned on. "Name?" Swizzle pulled a face. That sour face and his boring voice of his reminded him of Sour Bill. Swizzle smirked. "Sour Bill." Sticky giggled at his sarcasm, but the Surge Protector was not amused. "Name?" He asked again sternly. Swizzle sighed in frustration.

"Swizzle Malarkey"

"And where are you from?"

"Sugar Rush"

"And where are you headed?"

"Erm….Restaurant Rogue"

"Are you carrying anything with you?"

Swizzle was about to say no, when he caught sight of Sticky at the corner of his eye, and smirked as he got an idea. "Actually, I am." Sticky looked at him, confused. "Wait, why are you looking at me like thaaaat….!?" She didn't finish her sentence as Swizzle instantly picked her up, carrying her in his arms as she stared at him in surprise. "I'm carrying my date. So if you don't mind…." The Surge Protector clicked his pen. "You may proceed." he droned on before he disappeared. Swizzle rolled his eyes. "Sheesh! I thought he'd NEVER go! He sounds almost as boring and annoying as Sour Bill! Anyway, let's go and enjoy ourselves –" he paused. "Sticky? Are you ok?" Sticky still looked a bit dazed from the sudden pickup. "Y-yeah….I'm fine!" She cried out. Swizzle smirked and carried her through the entrance tunnel. Once they got to the trolley kart, he gently put her down. "C'mon, lets go and have some fun!" Sticky turned an even brighter shade of pink as Swizzle took hold of her hand and helped her up onto the trolley kart that would take them straight to their location. He smiled as he sat next to her. She turned to him. "So….we are heading to….wait, where are we heading?" Swizzle smiled. "Restaurant Rogue. I'm sure they have great restaurants with good food there!" nodded. "But what if Her Majesty finds out? Won't we get into trouble?" Swizzle's face softened. "Don't worry about a thing Sticky. I thought it would be fun to go and have a look round first since we've never been outside our game before, if that's ok with you?" He gently rested his hand on top of hers, almost making her heart stop for a second. Once she managed to compose herself, she nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure!" She exclaimed quickly, feeling slightly flustered. Swizzle smiled before moving his hand away, bringing a slight relief to Sticky, now that she could finally breathe. Once the kart trolley started to make it's way to the game, they both sat in silence, trying to avoid looking at eachother without blushing. Sticky swallowed. Why was it so difficult to be around Swizzle? I mean, yeah, they had always been close friends, even if she didn't speak much, and she always had a bit of a crush on him….which was a complete understatement to how she truly felt. Sometimes she felt an overwhelming urge to blurt it out, but her lack of confidence and shyness would stop her in her tracks. It was like that ALL the time. She even worried that he would think she didn't like him as it was sometimes difficult for her to sometimes utter a word in his presence. The most she could say was a "Well done" if he was one of the top nine racers to win the Random Roster Race and be on the scoreboard the following day, or a simple greeting if one or the other arrived at the Track early. Sticky blushed gently as she remembered the times they had made close interaction with eachother. It would happen when they'd sometimes accidentally bump into eachother or there'd be the brushing of fingers as they'd walk past eachother. He even gave her that cute grin and wink every now and then whenever they'd end up standing next to eachother when Ripplelina or Daimian gave morning announcements or when they'd be preparing for a race, or even DURING a race. When she thought about it, he actually winked at her quite a lot. Just those sweet little gestures always made her feel warm inside. She slowly turned and looked at him. He looked so handsome. His green locks of hair were flowing in the breeze as the ride continued moving, his brown eyes were shining, and he had the sweetest smile. He was in a state of daydreaming right now, Sticky could tell. She learned over time what kind of mood he'd be in just by looking at his features. She quickly turned back round before he noticed her looking. She clutched her hands together as she felt her beating heart. After so long, they were finally going on an ACTUAL date together!

Suddenly, the ride jerked, causing Sticky to fall back, straight into Swizzle. Swizzle quickly caught her in his arms, his heart pounding. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly, but gently. Sticky just stared up at him as he looked down at her in surprise. Both their faces were turning red at realizing how close their faces were to one another's, and their hearts were thudding. Swizzle felt dazed, and who could blame him? _'Aww man….she looks so cute! Her beautiful eyes, her glowing red cheeks, her cute little nose….'_ He swallowed. What was he THINKING? He was a nervous wreck! He was so desperate to ask Sticky out that he just blurted out his question to her without planning where they'd go beforehand! He HAD to make it look like he planned everything! Or what would he be in Sticky's eyes? A reckless racer who doesn't have any sense to plan even a first date. I mean, he nearly forgot to get her a gift as he drove to her house pick her up! Thank candy canes spotting that chocolate rosebush was an absolute miracle! Talk about being unprepared! He swallowed as his mind was racing. _'Ok dude, get into gear and act cool. Just act COOL!'_ Swizzle breathed out before putting on his smirk. "It hasn't even been two minutes into our date and already you're falling for me." He said flirtatiously. _'Not bad…'_ He thought to himself. His conscious was equally impressed, _'Smooth man! Real smooth!'_ Sticky smiled while shaking her head, blushing. "Oh stop it" she said shyly, quickly sitting back up. Swizzle chuckled. He couldn't resist letting off some of that Swizz charm of his. Next to racing, it was one of his specialties. "How can I stop when you're racing in my mind everyday?" Sticky blushed. "Are my gears right?" Swizzle smirked and leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "They're perfect, but maybe I should adjust them later on…." Could Sticky's face get any redder? Once the kart trolley stopped, Swizzle and Sticky got off and headed for the game's entrance. Sticky turned to her date. "Are you sure about this?" She asked uncertainly. She really felt worried at this point. They were breaking the rules. Swizzle smiled and took hold of her hand. "C'mon Sticky Sweetie, liven up a bit!" Sticky still looked uncertain. She was usually the good girl type, not the rebellious type. Swizzle read her face and gently squeezed her hand. "Trust me Sticky, you've got me. And if anything goes wrong, I'll protect you." Sticky's heart softened as he said those words. 'He's so sweet!' She thought happily. "And besides…" He said as they stepped into the game "….what could possibly go wrong?"

Once they arrived in the game's town, they saw crowds of gamers walking about. There were several restaurants to choose from, but the best one was situated in the heart of the town. After a while of walking, they came across a restaurant where there waa a long line of couples waiting outside. The sign said Le Haute Cuisine. Sticky turned to Swizzle. "Is that where we're going?" Swizzle smiled and nodded. "I heard Ripplelina mention it before when she was speaking with Daimian! I hope the food tastes good." He took hold of her hand and walked over to the restaurant. There was a long queue, so Swizzle walked right up to the attendee of the door. "Excuse me Sir, but can we have a table for two?" The attendee looked down and, upon seeing the two children, laughed. Swizzle looked confused. What was he laughing at? "I'm sorry little ones, but you cannot go in. Adults only." Swizzle frowned. He wasn't going to let a rule like that keep him and Sticky from the best date ever. He shook his head. "I don't think you understand. You see, I'm with my date, and we need a table…." The attendee frowned at them. "Can't you read? No children allowed! And more importantly…." He pointed to another sign on the door "Resevations ONLY!" Swizzle wasn't going to budge. "Please can you get hold of one table just for us! It's our first…." But the attendee wasn't haven't it. "SACRE BLEU! I SAID GET OUT! NO CHILDREN ALLOWED!" He yelled. He then grabbed them by their arms and started to drag them away from the restaurant. "Honestly! Haven't you kids got anything else better to do?" Poor Sticky looked confused and frightened! "Ow! Please stop! You're hurting me!" She whimpered. The game attendee ignored her. Once they got to the exit of the game, he threw them on the ground. Swizzle sat up, startled from the gamer's angry reaction. "Ignorant little kids! No respect!" He muttered before brushing his hands and walking back to the restaurant. Swizzle was burning with anger. "Wait till our Ruler finds out what you did! You'll be in big trouble!" He yelled. He then turned and saw Sticky lying on the ground. "Sticky!" He cried out. He quickly went to her and gently helped her up. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. Sticky nodded, but said nothing. Swizzle saw her new dress was now dirty and her face was covered in dirt. He couldn't believe somebody had hurt such an angel. "C'mon" he whispered gently, putting his arm around her. "Let's go." Sticky nodded quietly, and they both walked back to the trolley kart. She was trying so hard to fight back tears, but it was difficult. Swizzle saw the glisten of a tear in her eye and his face softened. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Sticky, I'm so so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I should've known better…." Sticky sniffed tearfully. "But you didn't! No racer has ever been outside Sugar Rush before! You've got nothing to apologise for! Queen Ripplelina had every reason to forbid us racers from leaving!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and fell on her dirty dress. Swizzle felt heartbroken. He made Sticky, his sweet secret crush, cry on their very first date! What kind of man was he? Or boy for that matter? No more words could be said between them when they returned to GCS. All Swizzle wanted to do was to hold her close and make her feel better. When they walked out of the game into GCS, instead of heading home right away, they sat on one of the socket benches nearby. Not many gamers were about now, so it was more quiet. Swizzle just kept his arm around Sticky, holding her close. She said she wanted to enjoy this date, and so far she wasn't enjoying it as much as she hoped.

From the entrance of Sugar Rush, a figure was standing in the shadows, dressed in a cloak with the hood up. The figure lifted the hood back. It was Queen Ripplelina. She had been told by one of the oreo guards that he had seen Sticky and Swizzle drive up the Rainbow Bridge and leave Sugar Rush. So she had decided to go searching for them to make sure they were safe and to later tell them off for leaving without permission. But she stopped when she heard their voices. Her heart sank as she heard Sticky's words and watched them walk over to one of the benches and sit down. Sticky looked upset, while Swizzle had his arm round her. Ripplelina's face softened. "Poor things" she whispered. "It's their first date, and it doesn't look like things are going so well. I have to do something for them" she muttered. 'Yes, they broke the rules, but all for a good reason!' She thought. She then looked up and saw a young woman dressed in a purple Japanese style kimono embroidered with pink and white flower patterns. She was standing with other women dressed the same way. Ripplelina smiled as she got an idea. "Kiki!" She called out. The young woman named Kiki looked up and smiled when she saw Ripplelina by the entrance of Sugar Rush. She had a sweet smile that could brighten up anyone's day and long brown hair decorated with a traditional hair ornament. "Your Majesty!" She cried out excitedly in a Japanese accent. Ripplelina put her finger to her lips and beckoned her. Kiki walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations! I heard you are now two months pregnant! I am so happy for you and your husband!" Ripplelina looked confused. "Wait, how did you know? I didn't tell you or anyone else outside the game that I was pregnant." Kiki smiled. "The ancient waters in our game told us! And here! A precious gift from me and my family to you! The ancient waters predict you'll have a baby girl!" She handed Ripplelina a small fuchsia pouch embroidered with flowers. Inside was a small gold bangle inscribed with little japanese symbols and a butterfly. "It means 'New Life' Your Majesty! It's for your future baby Princess." Ripplelina's heart softened as she felt overcome with emotion. She knew the ancient waters would tell Kiki's family anything they wanted to know, but she still wasn't sure whether the baby she was carrying would be a boy or a girl yet. Even so, she had hope for a baby Princess, upon the wish she made under a shooting star. "Your generosity never ceases to amaze me Kiki. All your gifts are beautiful." Kiki smiled and put her hands together as she bowed respectively. "If it wasn't for your generosity Your Majesty, my family would've lost our beautiful restaurant and we'd have become homeless." Ripplelina looked over at Swizzle and Sticky, who were still sitting on the bench. "Speaking of which, there's a little favour I need to ask you of, and that includes your family's restaurant….."

Swizzle and Sticky were still sitting together on the bench. All Swizzle's hopes to give Sticky the best first date ever had been crushed like sugar canes into sugar. He looked down at Sticky. She still looked upset. His heart sank. "I'm so sorry about the date Sticky. I really wanted to make it special for you…." Sticky gently pressed her finger against his lips, and managed a smile despite her tears. "It's ok Swizzle. Really. It's fine…." Swizzle pulled her close. "No, it's not fine. I really want to make tonight special for you…" He stopped when he saw a woman in a beautiful kimono and long hair stand in front of them. She smiles at them before putting her hands together and bowing in greeting. "Konichiwa!" Swizzle and Sticky stared at her in confusion. "Konichawhat?" Swizzle asked, confused. The woman straightened up, smiling. "My name is Kiki. And you must be Sticky Malarkey and Swizzle Wipplesnit?" Swizzle tries hard not to laugh. "Well, nearly. I'm Swizzle Malarkey, and this is my date, Sticky Wipplesnit." He gestured to Sticky. He then turned to the woman. "Wait. How do you know our names?" Kiki just smiled before she looked at Sticky sympathetically. "Oh my goodness darling, what happened?" Sticky sniffed tearfully, dirt on her face and dress. "W-we were thrown out of a restaurant game….because me and my date….are kids." More tears began to roll down her cheeks. Kiki spoke gently. "Are you both hungry?" Swizzle and Sticky nodded. Kiki smiled. "Well, my family's restaurant is open to both adults AND children! Please! Do come!" This perked Sticky up and she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She turned to Swizzle. "Can we go? Please?" Swizzle couldn't resist her cute begging. "If it makes you happy Sticky, then yes we can go." They both got up and followed Kiki into a Japanese game.

 **Swizzle and Sticky are finally on their date! If you follow me on Instagram, I mentioned there would be an unexpected turn of events during their date. Sweet and Sour things have happened, but what will happen next? Will they have a successful date after all? Be sure to favourite and leave a review! Until Chapter 18 everyracer...!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen - After Eight

Once Sticky and Swizzle entered the Japanese game, the first thing they saw was a valley of hills and a beautiful village of homes made out of bamboo sticks and lanterns for lights. There were cobblestone paths and women also dressed up in different coloured kimono's and were either sweeping, cooking or looking after their children. They smiled and greeted the visitors. Sticky and Swizzle's eyes widened at the sight. "Wow, everyone's so friendly!" Swizzle muttered. Sticky smiled. "And it's all so beautiful and unique!" she whispered in awe. Kiki smiled. "Of course, this is how we live little ones." As she lead them through the village, the children stopped playing and whispered to eachother in Japanese to their parents. One girl ran up to Sticky and shyly greeted her and handed her a bunch of flowers before she ran back to her parents. Swizzle stopped when he realized Sticky wasn't by his side and turned around just as he saw a little girl hand Sticky some flowers. His face softened at the sight. Sticky looked at the flowers in awe before sniffing them. "They smell wonderful! And she is so sweet!" she said happily. Swizzle smiled and walked over to her, catching her by surprise as he whispered in her ear. "Not as beautiful as you Sticky Sweetie." He chuckled as Sticky blushed fiercely. "You really are adorable when you blush you know that?" Sticky gave him a friendly shove, her cheeks pink. "Stop it!" Swizzle smirked. "Why should I stop when I've only just started?" He quickly grabbed Sticky by the arm before she could sprint away so he wouldn't see her red face. "Awww isn't that sweet. You're as red as Jubileena's cherries. I should pick them one by one, and savour the juiciness until I get to the best part." He gave her that adorable suggestive smirk as he pulled her close. Sticky hid her face in the flowers. She was beyond stopping him now. "Maybe I'd be too sweet or too sour to taste… " Swizzle smirked. "We'll see about that."

Soon after, Kiki lead Sticky and Swizzle to a waterfall. "Wow, it's so beautiful…." Sticky whispered in awe. Swizzle was in awe himself, then he turned and looked at Sticky and smiled. Her eyes were sparkling at the sight of the waterfall. The water was raining down over the rocks, the leaves and flowers covered in sparkling drops of water. It was all so unique and magical. They walked over a Japanese bridge which led to what looked like a small restaurant made out of bamboo. It was similar to the houses they saw in the village, but a lot bigger. Kiki took them round the front. As they stepped inside, they encounted sights and smells they hadn't experienced before. There were flowers and pictures of the beautiful waterfall and flowers, both during the summer and the winter. There were lanterns on each table, which were also made out of bamboo, including the chairs. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming and there was the strong smell of noodles coming from the kitchen. Kiki smiled. "Welcome to Sakura's Nature. This is my family's restaurant." Both racers stared around the place. "It all looks so amazingly unique! I had no idea you had such a beautiful restaurant!" Sticky cried out excitedly. "And it has a great view of the waterfall and those Cherry Blossoms!" Swizzle said, looking out one of the windows. Just then, a few Japanese women wearing Kimono's came out. Kiki turned to the eldest woman there. She was wearing a deep blue kimono embroidered purple flowers and silver birds, and her hair was tied up in a bun with a flower hair ornament to hold it in place. "Mother, this is Sticky Wipplesnit and Swizzle Malarkey, they are from Sugar Rush…." She then began speaking in Japanese, until the woman smiled. "Oh of course they can!" She then looked at Sticky, who still had dirt on her face and dress. "Oh sweetie! Come with me! We'll give you something lovely to wear while we clean your dress!" She then turned to Swizzle. "You too!" And before Swizzle could protest, he was dragged into the back….

A few minutes later, Swizzle was already sitting on the outdoor balcony of the restaurant on a cushion, waiting for Sticky Wipplesnit. Since his jacket was the only one that needed cleaning, he was given a new one embroidered with a golden dragon on the back. He thought it looked really cool. 'It really is awesome up here' he thought to himself. It was already night, with the stars and the moon out and about, there were lanterns strung from the balcony rails and there were lanterns hanging out too. He turned and gazed at the rushing waterfall. "This date is actually turning out better than I hoped! I hope Sticky forgives me for my failure attempt at trying to impress her." He then heard a giggle and a voice say. "Swizzle." He turned around and his mouth dropped open at the sight of Sticky. She had been cleaned up and was dressed in a beautiful blue silk kimono that was embroidered with pink and white flowers, all held up by a white and pink sash tied with a bow at the back. It had similar colours to her racing outfit back in Sugar Rush, and she loved it.

Swizzle's mind was racing beyond 100mph! She looked Beautiful! Amazing! Stunning! There were so many words to describe her right now and yet not one of them was coming out of his mouth. He blushed fiercely. She smiled sweetly at his reaction. She was also wearing a little bit of pink on her lips too. "Well….what do you think?" Swizzle swallowed and managed to stutter. "Y-you look….beautiful!" Sticky blushed. "Thank you" she whispered and sat on the cushion opposite him. She turned and looked out at the waterfall. "Wow, it's all so magical!" She said happily. Swizzle gazed at her. She always looked so beautiful whenever she was happy. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were glowing pink as she smiled. He sighed sweetly, unable to take his eyes off her. "Yes….it certainly is…." He then reached over the table and took hold of her hand, surprising her. "….but you look even more beautiful." He lifted her hand to his lips, and gently kissed it, instantly making her heart melt. "Oh Swizz…." She whispered in awe. He was such a romantic when he wasn't in the cool zone! She then looked up as Kiki and her mother brought them food on several trays. "Here you go!" Both racers looked on in amazement at the food being set before them. Two bowls of noodles with ham, two small bowls of soy sauce, and a large tray of sushi beautifully laid out with different kinds of grilled chicken and meats (Ripplelina mentioned earlier to Kiki that Sugar Rush racers HATE vegetables). Kiki smiled and handed them a pair of chopsticks each and some napkins. Both her and her mother smiled and bowed. "Tanoshi!" They both said simultaneously before leaving. Sticky and Swizzle smiled, a little confused. Sticky looked at Swizzle. "Do you know what they said?" Swizzle shrugged. "Maybe to eat. This food is so unique!" Sticky nodded "And it smells really good! Let's eat!" They both got their chopsticks. "Erm….how do you use these?" Swizzle muttered, holding one in each hand. He looked over at Sticky, who had dug them into her noodles and was trying to eat. Swizzle's face softened at the sight of her trying to use the chopsticks to eat. 'She looks so adorable!' He thought whistfully. After sometime, Sticky looked up from eating, noodles hanging out of her mouth. "Mmmm….these taste really good! You should try them Swizz…." She looked at him, her cheeks bulging with the unique food. He couldn't resist smiling the sweetest smile. Her cheeks stuffed with food….was too cute to resist. She noticed him smiling at her in a adorable fashion as he watched her eat. She quickly swallowed the food, her cheeks red. "Erm…the food is good!" Swizzle just kept his eyes on her, smiling "Oh yes…." This caused her to blush. He chuckled at her reaction and began to eat the same way she did. It was a fun dinner. They tried the soy sauce (which they unfortunately didn't like it), and they fed eachother sushi - while using one chopstick each as a fork - and ate the grilled chicken - with their fingers. "Mmmm….that was great!" Sticky said happily, licking the chicken taste from her fingers. "You're telling me!" Swizzle said. He then accidentally burped out loud, startling Sticky. He held his breath, and to his relief, she giggled. "You really did enjoy it!" and they both laughed.

After Kiki and her family cleared the table, Swizzle and Sticky began to talk. Even though they'd known eachother since they first generated, they wanted to get to know eachother better. "I didn't know you loved gumballs! Aren't they hard to get to the centre though?" Swizzle asked. Sticky shook her head. "Not if you suck them long enough first. Then they soften up and you end up getting the full flavour in your mouth. It's heavenly." They both smiled. "And….I didn't know you loved flying saucers." Swizzle smirked. "Oh yes. The outside is a soft sweet taste that just melts on your tongue. The tingly sensation is the best. You just have to keep sucking, and suddenly, there's an explosion of sweetness that stays on your tongue and you just have to swallow quickly, which I wouldn't mind because it tastes so SO good." Sticky blushed. "And what about chocolate caramels?" Swizzle grinned. "Oh yes….you just get carried away by the sweetness and you want more and more until there's none left. Only then when you're in the mood to get some more will it taste just as good as the last, and then you never want to stop." Sticky blushed. "For a 9 year old, you certainly have a way with words." He smirked. "Perhaps you could entrance me the same way Wipplesnit. Though I'm pretty sure that sweet whip of yours will be just as tasty as your words." Sticky blushed fiercely. "Well…let's get some then." Suddenly, there was a loud CRASH and both Swizzle and Sticky turn and see Kiki standing there, her mouth hanging open, a tray on the floor with two broken cups and spilt tea. Once she got back to herself, she quickly began to tidy up the mess. "Oh! I am so so sorry! I didn't realize your conversation was so….erm….private." She swallowed. 'Could children from Sugar Rush really talk that way?' She thought. In any case, it was their first date and she shouldn't interfere. But even so….children talking like flirting adults? She quickly got up once she cleaned up the mess. "I am so sorry! I will bring up fresh tea immediately!" She hurried back inside before either of the racers could say a word. Sticky looked stunned. "Wow, she was in a hurry." Swizzle nodded. "Yeah…." He then turned back to Sticky, grinning. "Anyway….I'm pretty sure you'd taste just as sweet as you sound my little Sticky." Sticky smiled and blushed. "Maybe you should find out…." She quickly covered her mouth. Did she really just say that? Right in front of her date? Mind you, he was no better with his little jokes, though they were starting to sound more like teases! "Wait….are those jokes? Or are you teasing me?" Swizzle grinned. "Maybe. Maybe I just enjoy flirting with you. Or maybe I just enjoy seeing you turn a Jubileena red. You look as adorable as her cherries." Sticky felt like dying. Dying of embarrassment, or dying over the fact that her heart was beating so fast? Sticky turned to look back at her date. He looked so handsome. Green locks of hair flowing in the gentle breeze. His dark brown eyes burying deep in her soul, his smile making her heart melt with every word he spoke….could he be any more handsome, or perfect for that matter? He noticed her gaze and smiled. "Am I entrancing you with my good looks?" Sticky giggled. "Oh stop it! You're starting to act like Rancis!" Swizzle laughed. "Good thing I'm not like him! Checking my hair over 20 times a day would be a real bore!" This made Sticky laugh "Tell me about it! I prefer you just the way you are." She suddenly blushed and Swizzle smiled. "That is so sweet of you to say Sticky." The sweet blue racer smiled and nodded at him, while still trying to maintain the red in her cheeks.

Both Sticky and Swizzle were smiling at eachother while sipping their cups of tea. Apparently, it was customary for the Japanese to drink tea after they ate, which was to help settle the stomach after a filling meal. "This is so different to the usual meals we would have back in Sugar Rush. We should come back here sometime." Sticky looked up from sipping her tea and smiled. "I'd like that. Even though this tea tastes bland, it's different and unique." Once they finished their teas, they turned to Kiki. "Is there anything sugary we can eat?" Kiki looked surprised. "What, sugar?" Both racers nodded. Kiki looked anxious. "We don't have sugar here." The racer's faces fell. "But there is a performance in the village to celebrate the sakura's. They usually sell sweets and candy whenever there's a performance. I can take you there if you like." Both racers nodded eagerly. They needed sugar. Swizzle took hold of Sticky's hand and they left the restaurant with Kiki. Once they got to the village, there were a lot of children their age wearing kimono's and traditional outfits. They were carrying little bags filled with treats and sweets. Everything looked so alive! "Wow, look at the place! It's so different at night!" Swizzle exclaimed. Sticky smiled and nodded. Kiki smiled and came back from a stall and handed them a bag of candy each. Their eyes sparkled. "Thank you!" They both quickly began to eat, feeling relieved as the sugary goodness landed on their tongues and filled their mouths with sweetness. They both turned as they heard unique music playing. Kiki smiled and nudged them to the front. "The show's starting!" Both racers sat down next to eachother, the children looked at them in admiration. The performance started with girl dancers dressed up in white outfits doing beautiful twirls with pink ribbons, then some older girls and boys came out and started to perform a dance too. Kiki told them the dance was about a girl looking for the Princess of Sakura's to grant her a single wish to see her family again. Halfway through the performance, one of the dancers suddenly tripped and sprained her ankle. She cried out in pain as some others went to help her. Sticky looked worried. "Oh no! Will she be ok?" She watched on as one of the older boys carried her off stage - which she didn't seem to mind, and even blushed happily. One of the dancers scanned the audience, looking for a girl who would be willing to take over. She then spotted Sticky and walked up to her and took hold of her hand. "Please help us! Our Princess has fallen, and we need you to be the Princess of Sakuras!" Sticky looked surprised. "Me?" She asked, confused. The girl nodded. Sticky looked at Swizzle "Erm…." Swizzle smiled. "Go on Sticky Sweetie, have some fun!" Despite feeling uncertain about it, she allowed the girl to take her on stage in the middle of the dance. Swizzle watched as a chair was brought and she Sticky down in it. Then another girl came up and placed a crown of cherry blossoms on Sticky's head, with a couple of other girls throwing the petals over her like confetti as they danced. Swizzle's eyes widened at the sight. She looked so cute! Sticky then smiled at him, despite her shyness. He smiled back, reasurring her that she would be fine. The girl that was searching for the Princess of Sakura's then walked up to Sticky and bowed to her respectively and spoke in a strong Japanese accent. "Princess, I have travelled land and sea to seek you. I know that you have the power to grant one wish to whoever can seek you." Sticky swallowed. What should she say? She had no idea what to say! She began to sweat with nerves, so she looked at Swizzle. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Just giving her that encouragement made her feel less nervous. Then she realized what to do. She'd have to improvise. She nodded at him and looked back at the girl. "Erm….yes. That is correct." The performers nodded in approval. The girl smiled, giving Sticky a bit more confidence. "You may have one wish." The girl nodded. "I wish to see my family again." Sticky nodded and held out her hand. Then two adults came out from behind a pink silk screen with two children. The girl covered her face and pretended to cry when she saw them and ran up to them, hugging them tight. Once the performance ended and everyone clapped and cheered, Swizzle ran up on stage and picked Sticky up and twirled her round, much to everyone's suprise, but even so, they clapped at the lovely sight. Swizzle smiled and lowered her down as the audience departed. "You did great!" Sticky nodded, but felt relieved. "I was a nervous wreck! I don't think I want to do that again!" Swizzle chuckled softly and hugged her tight. "Even so, you did great…." He let go of her and bowed to her "….my Princess." Sticky giggled. He smirked and looked up, winking at her flirtatiously, making her blush. She then realized how dark it had gotten. There was nothing except the moon and stars in the sky. What time was it in Sugar Rush now? She caught a glimpse of Swizzle's watch. "It's after eight. I didn't realize how quick time can be." Swizzle smiled. "Time flies when you're having fun Sticky. Especially with me." Sticky swallowed. "W-we should go….it must be late back home…." "Wait" Sticky stopped as she heard Swizzle's sweet voice. He then reached over and took hold of her hand. "Come with me my Princess. There's one last thing I want to show you before we go." Sticky smiled and nodded as they both sneaked away from the crowd. Kiki, who had decided to buy more candy for Sticky and Swizzle, turned round, thinking they were nearby. "You did so well Sticky! Here's more candy for…." She blinked, realizing they were gone. "Huh, where did they go?

"This is so sweet of you Swizzle…." Sticky smiled as they jumped from rock to rock across the waterfall. Swizzle, knowing how much Sticky loved the beauty of the waterfall, decided to take her back there before they went home. She blushed as Swizzle took hold of her hand, helping her cross a much bigger gap leading to a bigger stone. "I knew how much you loved it just by the way you looked at it my Sticky Sweetie" he said in a gentle tone. Sticky nodded. "You know me so well." They both smiled at eachother as sakura petals fell on them like confetti in the gentle night breeze, delicately landing in the water. Everything was just so peaceful and different from the speed and energy of Sugar Rush. Swizzle watched as a cherry blossom landed in Sticky's hand. She gently stroked its petals before releasing it in the wind. She seemed to have forgotten what happened earlier, and he was relieved to see that. Just then, Sticky slipped landing in the water. Even though the pool was shallow, she still got wet. She looked at Swizzle, who was trying not to laugh! She stared at him. "Why are you laughing?" Swizzle bit his lip. "I'm so sorry….but you just look so cute!" He continued laughing. Sticky grinned and tried to grab his leg to pull him in with her, but he jumped out of the way just in time. "Hey! You have to catch me first Sticky Sweetie!" Sticky grinned and got up. "Oh I will Swizz! I will!" She began chasing him before they ended up behind the waterfall and began splashing eachother with the water, laughing happily. Once they were dripping wet, they gazed at eachother. Sticky looked down at herself. "Oh dear. Guess we're going to have to change. We're soaked through." Swizzle smirked. "I don't mind. You got me wet in the first place." A grin came across Sticky's face. "Only because you wouldn't stop. I fell and got wet in the first place!" They both laughed. Then Swizzle took hold of her hand. "I wanted to give you the best date ever….and I didn't. I'm so sorry." Sticky looked confused. "What are you talking about? You did!" Swizzle looked at her, surprised. "I did?" Sticky nodded. "I had the best date ever! We got to experience new food, new culture, and so much beauty in another game! Which is so much different to our own home!" She gazed at him. "You don't need to apologize for anything Swizzle. You gave me the best first date ever, and I couldn't be more grateful!" Swizzle smiled and pulled her close, making her blush a very deep red. "I'm glad I made you happy Sticky." His face softened. "But now….I want to make you even more happy." Sticky gazed up at him softly. "You do?" She whispered, the waterfall making her eyes sparkle. Swizzle nodded. "Sticky….I have to tell you….I've always liked you for a really really long time….I always admired you from afar. Your sweetness, your cuteness, how you always raced with such emphasism….I guess I didn't have the gumballs to tell you how much I liked you…." Sticky, at this moment, was shocked at every word she was hearing. Was she even hearing him right? He LIKED her? She just stared up at him, water dripping from his green locks of hair. She wasn't sure whether it would be a relief or not to express her own feelings to him. And yet….perhaps she should tell him now….in this moment…. "Swizzle….I…." She couldn't stop herself from saying the next thing that momentarily slipped from her lips. "I…I really like you too. Ever since we met, I thought you were cute…..and….and…." She swallowed as her blushing became heavier and her words began to stumble. And was she sweating with nerves? Or was it the droplets of water from the waterfall being flicked onto her face? "….I like you a lot…." She managed a small smile as she looked at him. Swizzle's heart was pounding excessively. For a 9 year old, his feelings for this girl racer were particularly strong. And he couldn't help himself. Before another word was spoken, the swirly pop racer pulled Sticky close and pressed his lips against hers, giving her his first and ultimate confession of love.

 **Oh wow! They're FINALLY having their first kiss! I wonder how Sticky will react! The next chapter will be resuming where I left off in Chapter 15. I hope you've enjoyed reading Swizzle and Sticky's date! Unusual and unique I know, but just listening to the sweet Japanese music the other day gave me inspiration to take them in a different world that is the complete opposite of Sugar Rush. Be sure to favourite and to leave a review! See you in Chapter 19!**


End file.
